The Chronicles of Avian Ride
by Darkkiss15
Summary: It's been fifteen years since the fall of Itex, but they are back and are using the one thing most precious to Max and Fang to take them down; their daughter. Her name is Avian Ride and this is her story.
1. Gut Feeling

**HI! this is my second fanfic! I hope you enjoy this Maximum ride story! I also want to point out that everyone might be a _little_ OCC (out of character) because of the age and all but I hope you like it! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride!**

Hi, my name is Avian Ride. I am the daughter of Maximum and Fang Ride. Well dad doesn't really have a last name, so we really just give him mom's.

Well anyways, my name is Avian, and I know its sounds like a guy name but it is NOT a guys name, jeez, I hate it when someone is like 'oh and this is Avian' and then they look at me and they look confused, I mean is it to hard to believe that I'm a girl? I'm off subject again, sigh, this is NOT a trait I got from my parents.

Back to me, I'm 14 years old and I live with my parents, aunts and uncles, and occasionally with my grandma, but I was raised on the run.

At least I didn't have to be tested on at the place they call 'the school'. They don't talk about it and I don't want to hear about it.

My aunts and uncles (except uncle Iggy because he cant see) say I look a LOT like my parents. I have my dads black hair and skin, but I have moms eyes and body, I have my moms stubbornness (or so I'm told), determination, and dads ability to be completely silent, but both of the strength and temper. They are a few more thinks but I really don't feel like saying any more.

Oh and the most important, I also have wings.

Thank GOD, because the wings give a bright side to the whole 'run to stay alive' thing. My wings are rich blackish brown , and I LOVE them. They have a wing span of about 14 feet, big I know. And they are perfect. Well enough about me! Let me tell you all about me and my family.

Its bright and early as I wake up. I look around at my surroundings, something that I did everyday, every morning when we aren't at grandmas house. The cave we slept in was just that a cave filled with my family and no one else.

I got up and silently walked over to mouth of the cave and looked down at the canyon that lay below. I stretched yawned and sat dawn and just watched and looked out.

Aunt Angel must have heard my mind and woke with me and sat next to me.

"Hi Angel" I said, yeah I call my family by there first name, they didn't mind, the only people I gave titles are mom, dad, and grandma, I only on occasion call my mom and dad Max and Fang.

"Hey Avi, what are you doing up so early?" I though about that, _Angel? Why do you ask if you can read my mind?_

_Because, _she gave me a innocent look, that only she at 22 could pull off and continued in my head, _it would be rude plus the rest of the flock doesn't like it. _She grimaced

_Well I don't mind, _I Smiled, and she did to, then we silently waited for the rest of the flock to wake up. I really felt like going over there and kicking everyone up, but last time I did it for different reasons, reasons that I remember very clearly as I looked at my left arm.

_Flashback:_

_I was 7 years old and we were in another cave, it was early and I was scared after the attack we had no less the 8 hours ago, I didn't want that to happen again so I ran up to mom and kicked her in the side and then I ran to dad, Iggy, Nudge, Angel,and Gazzy. _

_They jumped up and got into a fighting stans._

_They were all looking around to she what was happening._

"_Wait, I don't hear any danger" Iggy strained up and turned to me, "Avi? Why is your heart beating so fast?" it was true my heart was beating fast, I mean I was scared! But I wouldn't admit it._

"_Um well the thing is that I thought I heard something so I kicked everyone awake, but it turned out to be nothing so go back to sleep. Auntie_ Angle? Don't tell them I'm afraid ok? _I asked Angel with my mind, she gave me a nod and I smiled at everyone._

_Mom didn't believe me._

_She walked up to me, crouched down to my level, grabbed my shoulders carefully avoiding the cut on my left arm, and looked me in the eyes, but I was good at hiding my feelings, like dad, who was standing behind mom, his face expressionless, but his eyes said he was worried._

"_Avian Ride," mom started, "Why did you kick everyone awake?" I couldn't tell her! s=i was supposed to be strong like her and dad, and it want the first time we were attacked by erasers, but this was the worse attack, and this was the first fight that I was really hurt, badly at least. It wasn't like hospital bad, but it still hurt. _

_An eraser caught me off guard, and cut me from the top of my shoulder down to my elbow. I gave him my mom's death glare, not letting him see the pain I was in and kicked the hell out of him, but when they were all dead we were flying to a safe place to rest, aka the cave, I showed them my cut and mom and dad FREAKED! _

_I mean dad punched the cave wall and mom was panicking over me and stuff. They blamed themselves, but it was ME who was caught of guard! I should have paid attention._

"_It's not your fault! I should have paid attention, I mean it doesn't even hurt that much!" my mom smiled at me and my dad walked over to me._

"_Avi," mom said, "We are you parents it our job to protect you. And we need to protect you, and don't blame yourself, or be brave"_

"_Man she is just as stubborn as you Max" Dad chucked at Iggy's remark, and mom throw both of them glares, not that Iggy saw them._

_Remembering this I bit my lip as I looked at moms eyes and lied , "I really did hear something" my dad was looking at me now and he knew, darn you dad._

"_Your scared aren't you?" he said this in a flat voice, and I nodded, he knelt next to me and mom while everyone else stayed silent._

"_Avi? Are you afraid that the erasers will come and hurt you?" my mom asked, I nodded and tried to stop the tears from falling my eyes, _no don't cry!_ I yelled at myself._

"_Its ok to cry" dad said," and we wont let them hurt you again, is that why your afraid? Because this is the first time you got really hurt?" mom looked at dad, who was still looking at me, and looked back._

_I nodded and mom grabbed me into a hug._

"_Avi your dad is right, we" she pointed to dad, "and the rest of the flock will look after you. Right?" she said to the rest of the flock._

"_Yeah, and remember, I can hear EVRYTHING! So don't worry about erasers attacking," Iggy told me._

"_And I can hear there minds"Angel added_

"_and we can blow them to bits!" Gazzy said eagerly, he and Iggy grinned at the idea of blowing them up, I laughed._

"_Yeah! I mean if we have lived this much its 'cause we can survive! I mean if your can kick us that hard to just wake us up then imagine what you could do to the enemy! If you learn more fighting then you will never be caught off guard again! Just ask us for pointers! Although I think Max and Fang are the better chooses, because they are like really good, plus there you mom and dad. Gosh I wish I had parents like Max and Fang, that you be cool. OOH and have and Aunt like me, Angle and Ella, and Uncles like Gazzy and Iggy! If only though stupid..."_

"_NUDGE!" we all said at once._

_She blushed, "Oops, sorry" we all laughed _

_End of flashback._

"That was a funny day" Angel said

"Yeah for you I was terrified" then I hear the rest FINALLY wake up. I got up and turned to everyone, "Good morning. Nice to see you all up finally" they just grunted in response.

All of a sudden as I stood to walk over to the flock a got a gut retching feeling that told me something bad was going to happen. I knew was going to be one of those days, it was a power that I had, I could feel what the future brought and right now I felt like something bad was going to happen.

I walked over to Max and shook her, "Max, Max" she turned over ignoring me, "Mom come on wake up, I have another feeling" with this news she woke up and so did dad.

"What is the feeling telling you?" not all my 'feelings' were bad, huh I'm going to stop calling them feelings and call them my gut, yes instead of saying 'my feelings are telling me' I was going to say, 'my gut is telling me' I like it. Well back to reality.

"My, gut is telling me that something bad is going to happen, like really bad." it was true, I had of pain tightening my stomach, this only happened when something REALLY bad happened. I grabbed my stomach in pain as another wave came.

"Your gut?" Fang asked.

"Yes I changed it to my gut, my feeling sounds to" I paused, "weird" I finished

He rolled his eyes,

"Do you have any idea of what?" Iggy asked.

"No." I said, "Its kinda hard to tell, I cant feel if it going to be physical trouble, or emotional, or family, or global. This is so Frustrating! I feel worthless!"

"Its not your fault Avi, you cant tell, this just means that we have to be prepared" mom said. Nudge and Gazzy were still asleep.

I gave a heavy sigh, "You right," I turned to Iggy, "Can I help you make some bombs, since Gazzy is well asleep?" he smiled, mom groaned, Angel laughed, and dad, once again rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure. Right after I make breakfast, because I'm starving!"

"Yes!" I would have helped but I was a good as cooking as mom was. And we all know that Maximum Ride could do anything but cook, that was Iggy's job.

Mom and dad got up and started to pack up their sleeping bags.

"Avi go put away you sleeping bag" Max said using her "leader/mom" voice, I pouted but got up and but it away.

The cave filled with the smell of bacon and Gazzy and Nudge woke up and ran to the fire where bacon was being made, yum, bacon, but sad to say it was the last one we had, so we ate the bacon with canned beans, and a thing called leeks, they were green, and smelled kinda funny, but when your hungry your hungry.

"Nudge, Gazzy, while you to were sleeping Avi told us that her gut was telling her that something bad was going to happen, something bad." mom informed them while her mouth was half full, yes this was the parental behavior I grew up to.

"Yeah, so we have to be like prepared" my mouth was also full.

"Avi! Don't talk with your mouth full" _WHAT!_

I swallowed,"But, but . You- were just. DAD! Help here!" dad gave me his_, sorry want to help but cant if I want to stay alive _look, yeah he dad that look.

Everyone else laughed.

Ha ha very funny, I just pouted and looked at the fire.

"Avi, do you know when?" dad said returning to my gut feeling.

"No" I said disappointed, usual I felt when these things were going to happen, but right now nothing came.

"Well how about we just stay prepared and fly to moms, then if anything happens on the way we know were to go if someone get hurt.

We agreed and anxiously waited for what was to come.

**This is the first chapter to The Chronicles of Avian Ride Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	2. Problem Started

**A/N: HI! this is Chapter 2 to The Chronicles of Avian Ride. R&R and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! (sad I know)**

We were now finished eating, and we were just picking up everything that we left around, as I was about to pick up one of the lighter we had I clucked my stomach. And curled into a small tight ball as another wave of pain came. I took in a sharp breath and waited for the pain to stop.

Mom came over and knelt down next to me, "Is it that bad?" I looked up at her and nodded. Ok to give you a little insight of how my powers work. When something bad happens I feel pain, the intercity of the pain tells me how bad the event is going to be, when something good happens I get butterflies. The more butterflies the better. And these butterflies were the good ones, not the bad ones that make you wanna throw up but the ones that want to make you prance around singing, not something I do.

When this happens and it's kinda small I can usually tell when, like it hard to explain, its kinda like explaining the color black. Some was its Evil and heartless, others say its mysterious and sexy. You really cant explain it, so I'm not even going to try

As I looked into mom eyes I saw a spark that only happened once in a while. I didn't really care because really I was trying to figure out Who, or What, or even a when this was going to happen.

Finally the pain stopped and I stood and so did mom.

"Avi are you ok to fly? Because when I started to hear 'the voice' I would fall out of the sky." she was worry, but I was fine.

"I'm fine, it was just a little thing, anyway we got to go, because I really want some of grandmas chocolate chip cookies." I gave her a smile that told her I was really fine. She looked skeptical but nodded.

Over her shoulder she yelled, "But someone will always be flying under you. Just in case." I groaned but didn't protest.

Everything was packed and we were off, although we were all tense flying was the _best_. I jumped and snapped out my wings, feeling the wind rush through my wings, past my face, I felt the sun on my back and my body rising altitude and I rose. This was an amazing feeling, almost good enough to ignore the pain in my stomach, but not enough.

It was dull, and we all made our way to Mesa, Arizona.

Like my mom told me there was someone always flying under me, right now it was dad. It was I silent fly, but oh was it amazing, I would almost never get over the feeling of the wind blowing my hair out of my face.

We have been flying for a few hours now and I was getting kinda bored, so I decided to ease everyone up and be a child and play some good old tag.

I dropped down and touched dads shoulder, "Your it!" I yelled and I flew off, he gave a smirk and flew after me, but I was tricky and turned at the last second, like he taught me and flew the opposite direction, flying gracefully through the flock.

They scattered and I flew, everyone got the idea and flew away from dad.

But the thing is he was fast and silent and Iggy was still a _little_ bit confused. So dad taped his shoulder yelled your it and flew off, he smiled and chased after the closest person, this fin ended when mom was it and she tagged dad and then they did something a daughter should never have to see

They kissed, and it was a passionate kiss!

I covered my eyes and shrieked, "EWWWW MY EYES THEY BURN!"

everyone laughed at my reactions and we flew off.

"MOM! I'm getting hungry! Can we stop at the next city!" I yelled to her, it was noon now and well a bird kid had to eat!

"Yeah Max can we?" Nudge asked they may be adults but they still asked mom because she was our fearless leader.

"OK! We stop at the next city" we cheered and then 19 minuets later we saw the lights of a city.

We lander a good mile away, in a clearing and we tucked in out wings and walked all the way to a Wendy's.

As we walked I talked with my mom.

"Hey mom, is it easier being older and not younger? I mean with the whole age thing that you can do whatever you want without question, right"

"Well being older does help but don't underestimate yourself, because we survived at your age, so, so could you" we entered the fast food restaurant and waited in line. It was now out turn.

"Hi welcome to Wendy's"

"Hi I will have seven number 4, large drink, and 4 turnovers" mom said

"I'm going to have five number 6 2 large fries, large drink, and a milkshake" by now the girl was looking kinda nervous. Oh but did she have it coming, after dad, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel order we had quite a long list.

"A-are you sure? I-i-i mean this is a _Long_ list? Can you eat that all? And its a lot of money" we looked at us and I knew what she was probably thinking, how can we skinny people eat so much? And judging my the clothes we wore, which was torn and old, she though we couldn't afford.

"Yes we are sure." mom reassured her and handed her he Max credit card.

We once again waited and FINALLY our order came.

We found seats and ate. I was thinking, how was it noon and nothing bad was happening? Maybe I'm wrong, God I hope I was wrong, I didn't say anything, 'cause I didn't want to jinx it.

We all had side conversations and then we finished and left walking to the clearing to take off.

It was only around oh I'd sat 2:00. we were making good timing.

We should get to grandmas house around tomorrow.

We were in the mid air when we saw them.

"Max do you see that?" Angle asked mom.

She looked ahead, and I followed her gaze, there in front of us was a _HUGE_ group of Erasers, but that wasn't even the worse part.

"You guys! I hear some more behind us!" Iggy yelled and I snapped my head behind me. And there were more erasers.

Oh shit!

"MAX! What do we do! There are to many!" dad yelled

Mom bit her lip and she yelled, "FLY!" and we flew like hell in the opposite direction. My stomach told me this is the bad thing.

But what we forgot was the pain that fluttered my stomach causing me to stop, Angel noticed and flew back, and so did everyone else.

If something bad happened them it would be my fault!

By now the adrenaline, fear, and anger rose up in me. And also the eraser had caught up.

I was steady and standing, well kinda with my family and the erasers closed in.

"What do you want you stupid DOGS!" yelled mom, we were all ready to fight. Trying to analyze, Iggy and Gazzy but there hand n the pockets.

"We don't want you, we want her" he pointed at me and in his hand was a gun, and in that gun was a bullet, and then he pulled the trigger. And I didn't even have time to scream.

**Max's POV**

"We don't want you, we want her" then he held up a gun and shot Avian right in the chest, her eyes closed and she fell.

"NO!" the flock yelled at the same time, "Fang get her!" and I launched myself at the man that shot my daughter.

"YOU BASTARD!" I punched him and then a bunch of erasers ganged up on each of us. I was so filled with blood lust I didn't hear the bombs go off, or the flock screams of pain I only say my daughter being shot, and I wanted revenge.

I kicked and punched and everything I could, I wasn't even aware of my actions, I was all mechanical, sure they got in a good punch or kick put pain is just a message and I'm holding them all back.

"MAX!" fang's voice called to me, "THEY TOOK HER! THEY TOOK AVIAN!" and with that information I lost focus and I blacked out.

**}]i[{**

"MAX! MAX! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" a voice told me as they shook my solders.

But I was forgetting something, something, no _someone_ important.

Avian,

I opened my eyes, to see a very worried, sad, and angry fang looking down at me.

"Fang? Where's Avian?" my voice was week and I looked around, the girls were crying and the guys looked close to tears, but were was Avian?

"Fang were is she?" I was sitting now and Fang in a soft voice told me.

"They took her"

I jumped to my feet and so did Fang, I slapped him and he did nothing so I yelled "YOU LET THEM TAKE OUR BABY! Where! Where are they we-we need- we need to get her back,"Fang now had me in his arms and I was struggling to get out and find her, but Fang's arms were tight, so I punching his chest, "We-we" and them the first sobs broke free and Fang held me ,stroked my hair, telling me that we would find her and that everything was going to be ok, but how, how could I let them take her? I was her mom I was supposed to protect her, I promised.

I slip to the ground taking Fang with me, I sobbed while he cried silently.

The feeling that now pounded threw me no mother should ever face, not only did I see her get shot but I also had to loss her, my heart felt like it was ripped out of chest, and crushed, burned and nothing was left. If you offered me death, I would take it, it was better than this. I felt pain I my life and believe me I have, but this was the topping to the cake.

I would kill the people that took my daughter and make them suffer.

My sobs slowed to shudders and then stopped completely,

My eyes were sore and my heart ached. But I looked at Fang and saw the same determination in his eyes that I knew shown in mine.

We stood and I wiped my eyes, and faced the flock.

"Max, w-what are we going to do?" whispered Angel

"We're going to get Avian back, and make the people who did this pay", they all nodded and I was no longer going to show weakness of sadness, but determination. I would kill them with my own hands, and so would fang I could see it in his eyes and he twitching in his jaw, which were clenched, and his tight fists.

"But if we want to find her we have to get to my moms house and get organized" no matter how much this hurt to say I had to do what would be best and not acct on emotions alone, "then we will stick this and take it down." the flock was still upset, and so were Fang and I, Avian might have be our real daughter, but the rest of the flock loved her like a daughter too, and we were supposed to protect her. Protect her from the thing the made me shiver.

"Max you- you don't think they took her to..." Iggy trailed off.

"Yeah I'm almost positive they took her to the school."

**A/N: OHHHHHHHHH MAD MAX! And the fun begins! **

**R&R!**

**Fly On**


	3. Dead or Alive?

**A/N: hey! Bookwormcutie15 here to write the story! ok that was lame, Chapter 3 is now here so R&R! But I need a favor from you guys, I need a name for Avian's Love interest. He is 2% bird 5% lizard 93% human! but he doesn't look like a lizard, you will understand in future chapters. Any ideas feel free to tell me! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**Max's POV**

You know that feeling you have when your on an adrenalin high? Well in my case and adrenalin, anger grief high but you get what I mean. That feeling of not really feeling but it just happens, your in this haze, and you feel no pain, until it goes out and leaves you with you battered body.

Well I'm about to find out what that feels like.

As I stood there, looking at the flock, all huddled together, and Fang standing behind me, I feel a wave of exhausting, and I feel a growing pain in my right hand, I take a step forward, closer to the flock, and I feel the wave of pain that greets me as I step on what I now realize is a broken leg.

"AHH!" I say and jerk back my leg to stand on one foot only.

"Max are you ok?" Fang said as he grabbed my shoulder to steady me.

Was I fine? No I was not. How can he even ask that question. I jerked away and hoped to a fallen log that Angle and Gazzy were sitting on.

I plodded down, ignoring my pain as I gritted my teeth, and in a low voice say, "Ok, injury report!"

"I got some buses and cuts, nothing major. How about you? You don't sound to good"Iggy was looking in my direction.

"I'm fine"

"Right, well I have a broken finger, but Iggy already took care of it so no worry, "Nudge said in a quiet voice.

"Me and Angel are ok, just bumps and bruises." I looked over to Gazzy to see that Angel had fallen asleep.

"How about you Fang?" I asked him, he was standing away from everyone.

"I'm fine just a few cuts that all, how about you? Did you brake something? By the way you were waling I'm saying you got you foot busted, let Iggy look at it." I was going to protest but I knew that would not help me find my daughter. So I agreed.

Iggy waled to me and grabbed my hand, it was broken, and my leg was sprained, I'm just surprised that they didn't beat us, we were outnumbered. So why not kill us? And you did they only want Avi? Were are they going to take her? We already destroyed the school in Death Valley. Was there another one? But were? And how would we find her.

"MAX!" I blinked my eyes rapidly and looked around.

It was Angel.

"Max calm down, stop asking so many questions, we will find her, and get her out of were ever they took her, we always make it through so calm down."

Fang sat next to me and put a arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, but all I say was Avi getting shot, and I couldn't take that.

I opened them and stared at the the fire that they must have just started.

"Max how are we going to get her back?" nudge asked.

And for one in the history of forever I answered, "I don't know Nudge, I don't know."

**Avian's POV**

Pain.

There was a horrible pain in my chest. _What happened? Angel, are you there? Angel?_

I got no response, what happened? I had to remember what happened, and I really remember is that I was having a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen, but that all I remember.

I moaned in pain and tuned into my side, getting off my wings.

My hands, and legs were tied I opened my eyes to see only black, I put my ear to the freezing cold hard floor and listened, It sounded like I was in a driving car., car? You would I be in a car?

All of a sudden the car stooped and there was a fer moments of silence before the car door opened and walked to the doors that held me,

With a high pick creak and a blinding light it opened. I looked up to see an eraser, smiling at me with a evil grin, and then all my memories came flooding back.

I was shot.

I trashed, "What do you want! Were is my family! Let me free you bastard!" the eraser only tisked at me and in a gravel voice told me.

"Your family is dead."

I stooped mt trashing for a second, no that can't be true," NO your lieing! They are not dead! I don't believe you!"

"Really? And believe this, he took out a picture and threw it in front of my face and I looked at it, it was of picture of my family, and all of them were dead.

"No" I whispered and a tear escaped my closed eyes and slid down my cheek.

"Oh yes, now shut up and be a good little freak.

My family might be dead, but I would not go down with out a fight.

"Takes one to know one" and I kicked him and he tried to grab my leg to drag me out.

He slapped me hard, and he looked my in the eye and said, trying to control his anger, "Stop thrashing unless you want to end up like your petty family. Them he grabbed me and they gagged me and I was now thrown over his shoulder, right as there were going to put on a blindfold I looked at my surroundings, but all I saw was snow, mounds and mounds of blinding snow, then my vision was cut off.

Although I couldn't see of talk I could hear, so I thrashed violently and listened, we were entering a building, I heard the door open and close, and I felt the warmth, but I smelled the smell of a hospital, o crap, I'm in trouble.

We walked for about a few minuets, to the basement, then I heard the creak of a another door, but this was smaller, and not really a door, but, I couldn't think of the noise, then they threw me in.

It was a cage.

I screamed but it was muffed, some closed the door and kicked my cage, "Hope you feel comfortable birdie, because your going to be here for a while.

There was a collective laugh and footsteps leaving .

I lay there, not bothering to take off the rope, gag, or blindfold, all I could feel was that sinking feeling in my stomach, the pain mi me chest from my broken heart and bullet wound, the bullet must have gone threw and they must have stopped the bleeding, but how could I live if all my family was dead? Were they really dead or was it a lie? Were those people in the photo clones? Because they made a clone of mom once.

Mom.

I cried, not caring who heard, my mom and dad cant be dead, no, I let the sobs ripe through me not caring it it hurt like hell, not caring if it felt like I was getting ripped apart and getting thrown into a fire, I didn't care, I welcomed the pain, because if I am were I think I am then this pain is nothing, compared to the experiment that they will but me threw.

**A/N: WOW...ok this is the end of chapter 3! and I will ask again for help for a name of Avian's love interest, remember 2% bird 5% lizard 93% human! but he doesn't look like a lizard, you will understand in future chapters. R&R! **

**Fly On.**


	4. First day at the 'school'

**A/N: HI ok a few things I want to say, I I have decided to answer some of my reviews, since I don't have a lot I'll answer them all. Ok here I go. Plus all the usual R&R!**

**Alan Sanders: That's so sweet and I'm really glade you thing that I have potential! And my name is Andrea by the way :) and I will hopefully get better with every chapter!**

**Ella : Thanks for the name ideas, I already though of a name I can't resist to use, Skylar, get it sky like for a bird and lar for a lizard? Well I WILL mention your names in this or the next chapter, I haven't decided when to have him come in. so I hope that makes up for not using you names officially. OH and the names, Isaac, Keith, and Andres, belong to you!**

**Cruciatus96****: now I cant really say anything to you cause we always talk so...i liked the Wendy's part to...he-he**

**Cruciatus96**** : once again cant really tell you anything...awkward**

**szynkaiboczek**** : THANKS! And I will. **

**Now on to the disclaimer! I do not own Maximum Ride but I DO own Avian and Skylar! and everyone else I thing up of. **

**I just realized that I gave you all a spoiler of the future...Oops, oh well maybe this will keep you reading! ON TO CHAPTER 4! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Experiment 142040 POV**

It was like any other day, at least I think I was day, cold, and painful.

I was sitting in the far corner of my cage.

You must be thinking, _What is a poor innocent child doing in a cage?_, getting experimented no duh!

I was "born" and raised in this hell hole all my life, not the life I want but who would want this life?

I have no name, don't feel like giving myself one ether, because what would happened it I die, I would die experiment 14240, I didn't have friends, so what did it matter.

I'm 2% bird, 5% lizard and 93% human, or so I'm told.

I look like a human, but with wings, I don't know it I can fly, but I probably will never find out, and due to the 5% lizard I can turn any part of my body into a lizards. Like right now I was using my power or whatever you want to call it to blend in with my surroundings like a camelion. All was quiet, well except for the breathing, crying and such.

Then the door that came from upstairs opened, and then came the erasers, I held my breath, I hope they didn't come for me, now the room really was quiet, everyone was holding there, breath, not wanting to get experimented on.

But they were carrying a girl.

Wait, double take, why would they be carrying a _normal_ girl? Unless they are desperate and are now kidnapping, but I didn't move, not wanting to attract attention.

I kept my head down, erasers didn't like being looked at, so I used my now camelion eyes to look at them, she was a fighter that one, might have a spirit, but it would soon be broken.

She was gagged, and blindfolded, she was then thrown into the empty cage next to mine, _Oh goody and new neighbor!_, note the sarcasm, and than she screamed, not in agony, which surprised me, but in anger.

The eraser that was carrying her threw something in the cage, a photo? And locked the door , kicked it and spoke, "Hope you feel comfortable birdie, because your going to be here for a while."

Birdie? So she was like us! But how did she get out?

There was a collected laughter and they left, and once the door closed I expected her to free herself, I lifted my head to her, looking at her, she was skinny, tall, maybe 17, with long black hair, and olive skin, I couldn't see her face because her back was turned to me, then she crying, no she sobbed.

Why she was crying I didn't know, but I did know that she was scared, we all were.

**Avian's POV**

_They are not dead now snap out of it and get a grip! _I mental yelled at myself

But I couldn't stop the tears, the pain, or the fear.

I was at the school. I knew that, and I had to know that my family was coming, I need that strength.

Finally my tears stopped and I managed to get my blindfold and gag off, then when I couldn't get my arms free from behind me I got on my knees and slowly looped my arms in front of me, sure it was a little bit painful, but I ignored the pain because it just a message, and I can hold all messages right now.

I lifted my hands to my mouth and tugged to the rope till I finally came undone.

It was dark but at least I had my good bird vision I got my leg untied. Then I crawled to the cage wall, grabbed the bars and looked around, what I saw shocked my, it was horrible.

So this is the reason that no one back home would talk about it, there was hundred of cages, lined up and stacked, some were filled other not.

"GOT ME OUT YOU BASTARDS! LET" I shook the bars" ME OUT!" there was a panicked mummer.

"What the hell are you doing! Do you want to get us killed!" someone hissed from behind me I froze, what. The. Heck?

My muscles tightened and I turned and look at the cage were the voice came, "Who are you?" I whispered.

Them right before my eyes a body stared to appear, right out of tin air,

Sure I saw dad disappear and appear a lot of times, but I was still shocked.

It was a guy, I think he was older then me, he had dark brown hair, pale skin due to lack of sun, he was lanky, but still muscular, he also must be tall. He was hansom, I didn't see him fully, due to the light, he was skinny to, but from lack of food.

He got on his knees and came closer to my cage, I edged away.

"It's ok, I'm like you," _he_ was reassuring _me_? HA. But did he say he was like me?

"I'm not afraid, its just, a habit. Whats your name? And what do you mean your just like me?"

"I don't have a name, what about you?" I narrowed my eyes, I didn't like this,

so I lied, and treated him like I would a stranger, I didn't care if he was in a cage, "Haley, and answer my question"

he sighed, "One your lying," my eyes widened, "AND two, I'm 2% bird, 5% lizard, and 93% human."

How did he know that I was lying?

And more shocking he _was_ like me, well kinda.

I looked at him, he didn't look like a lizard, "One how do you know that I'm lying? Two you don't look like a lizard" he shoulders sagged.

"I don;t know how I can tell I just can or? And I can turned parts of my body into lizard parts see?" he held out his hand and it turned into a scaly red clay thing, cool.

"So what's you real name?"

I sighed, "Avian, Avian Ride"

His face looked shocked, "Whoa, you mean like _Maximum_ Ride?" this was getting weird.

"How do you know her?" I decided not to tell him I was her daughter, he might be working with _them_.

"I don't, I just hear the white coats talk about her, a LOT."

"What stuff do they say?" I was liking this.

"Well they say that she is the greatest accomplishment they ever had, and stuff about her and he flock. Are you related to her?"

"Yeah, what about the flock?"

"I don't know" he looked bored, them he looked around, "How are you related to Maximum?" I bit my lip should I tell him, why not, "I'm her daughter" I told him

Now his eyes widener, "Really? So that's why they brought you here. Who's your dad or don't you know"

This is why they brought me here?, "One of the flock member, and were is here exactly?" it wasn't, no couldn't be Itex, mom and the flock destroyed it, or did they?

" I was about to say something but the door opened the um, the guy, I needed to give him a name, disappeared and then some white cotes came my way, there were 2 erasers behind them, "What do you want?"

"It it possible? Can this really be experiments 1 and 2 child?" there voice was filled with awe.

They were talking like I want even here!

"lets take it and conduct some experiment", my heart fell, experiments?, take the cage, shes dangerous"

The erasers walked over and but my cage on a cart and they wheeled me out, I didn't say anything, because I was to afraid.

They wheeled me to the back, threw another door, were everything was white, just a long hallway, with door, and I bet there were more hallways, with more doors, they opened a door, inside was a wall with computers, I in the middle was a bed with straps to probably strap me down.

I looked around, everything was white! And I smell like a hospital, I hated it.

The white cotes walked to the computers and then the man said, "Take her out and strap her in., they grinned at me with a hungry look and took me out, "NO LET ME GO!" I squirmed and a one of then punched me.

"Don't hurt it! Its valuable!" I was an it. I tasted the blood in my mouth and then the cool metal on my back, the punch had pretty much knocked me out, so I was still, they strapped me in, a strap going over my head, chest, hands, torso, knees, and ankles, I was completely immobile.

The straps, were tight and almost cut off my circulation, one of the white coats came close and tried to get free but couldn't do anything.

They grabbed an injection thingy and insert it in the cress of my elbow, drawing blood, it didn't hurt, but I still didn't like it.

Then he hooked up a bunch a wired to me, I stayed quest, no use talking now. All I could do was look at the ceiling and think of my family.

The white coats talked an I didn't really listen, but then I heard something that caught my attention and not in a good way.

"lets see how much adrenalin it can take before it's heart stops, I froze, my heart was going to stop? The blood drained from my face and I waited for it to begin,

Once again it didn't hurt it just you know, felt uncomfortable, they injected the first of the adrenalin into my ivy and I felt my heart speed up a bit, my breathing wanted to to speed up to but I didn't let it change, they recorded and injected more, this time my breath felt jagged and my face felt heated, the kept injecting more, I grew painful uncomfortable.

Then my heart just gave out, and everything went black.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! what will happen? R&R! love you all!**

**Fly On.**


	5. Pain and Suffering

**A/N: I couldn't stop typing! good for you huh? Well anyway, here is chapter 5 of The Chronicles of Avian Ride. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride, but I DO own AVIAN and SKYLAR!**

**Your jealous.**

**Max's POV**

We were almost there, we were so close. We were almost to my mom's house, only 1 or 2 more hours of flying.

"Max! I'm hungry can we stop?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. I let them look for the city I wasn't really concentrating.

When I saw the rest of the flock angle down so did I, but I was really not paying attention, I wasn't hungry ether, I might just drink a soda.

I walked in a daze, so did the flock but they were more lively then I or Fang were, he hadn't said a word since we left camp yesterday.

Not really weird, or different, but this was more of a sad silence, he was also thinking about Avian.

I think we all were.

We walked into some random fast food restaurant and the flock ordered food, when it was my turn I said, I'll have a large soda" everyone looked at me kinda funny, "What?" I hissed.

_Max you have to eat, no matter what, if you want to save Avian you have to be strong, and we don't want you to starve._

_I'm not hungry that's all, and I'm not going to starve!_

Angel just gave me a look, while the flock just looked, I payed for the food and them we waited, and when our food came we sat, they eat hungerly and I sipped my soda and looked at the window, thinking of my baby and were they could have taken her.

"Max, Max, " a hand waved in front of my face and I snapped back to reality.

"What?" it was Fang, and he was talking again, looking at him was almost, painful. He reminded me so much like Avian, I wanted to cry, but I bit my lip and listen.

"Max I know your sad, we all are, but you have to eat. For us, for me, for Avian. Think about her! She needs you to be strong, and you cant be strong if you don't eat,: he passed me one of his burgers, "Eat" he order but I just looked at it and ignored him.

"I'm not hungry. I'm fine really" my voice was monotone. I should me angry and ripping people heads off, not sitting here and sipping soda while my daughter was probably in pain, and scared, I tightened my grip on my soda, I would kill them all of them! Every last one of them!

But I forgot about the soda in my hand that was now in a fist and I was now covered in soda, yeah.

There was a course of , Max and watch it, I just sighed and walked to the bathroom to wash off.

**Fang's POV**

I have never see Max so sad in my life, and I have known her for all my life.

But who wasn't sad?

We were all sad that they took Avian away from us, and we all wanted to find her, but we don't know were they took her.

It's all my fault, if I could have got her before the erasers had then maybe she would be here and ok.

_Fang, its not your fault. They had this planed. No one could have saved her no matter what we did._

I glared at Angel.

But she looked sad, _Did you hear anything that might tell us were they took her?_

She frowned and her shoulders slumped, _No_, she told me.

_Hows Max doing?_

Her shoulders seemed to slump further down, _She isn't even aware of her surroundings, all she can think about is Avi, Dr Martinez and killing everyone that was involved with her kidnapping, Avi's I mean._

Poor Max, she wasn't even eating!

Max got back from the bathroom and in a lifeless voice asked if we were all done, we were.

We walked to the outskirts of town and took off, and I decided to fly below Max, just in case she passed out or something.

The flight was short and quiet. I'm surprised that Max made it this far with out crying. By the was she looked when I sad Avis name it looked like she might just crack.

I looked at the face of the flock, they was all down, even Nudge who always smiled,.

I know it took all Max's power to say we needed to go to her moms first and not search for Avi right now, but she knew that if we didn't think up of a plan it wold take us longer to find Avi. We landed and walked the rest of the way to Dr. M's house.

We made it, and the sun was still up, nice.

We knocked on the door and waited, finally she answered the door and looked at our sad faces, hi you guys, come in. Where Avi,", Max lost it.

I say her begin to fall so I reached out and grabbed her now shaking body,and took her into a hug, Dr. M helped me get Max to the living room, Ella must have been home from college, and heard us come in so when she saw Max sobbing in my arms she asked , "Whats wrong? And where's Avi?" this brought Max into louder sobs.

"Shh Max its going to be ok." we sat on the couch and the rest of the flock, and Dr M and Ella sat down.

I looked at Ella and Dr. M.

"Avian was kidnapped." there hands flew to there mouth ans they cried.

Iggy comforted Ella, while the rest of the flock comforted Max or Dr. Martinez.

**Avian's POV**

I woke up.

Thank god I woke up!

I wasn't dead, not just.

I groaned and curled in in a ball. I didn't want to be here! I wanted to be with my family, free.

At least I was alive, and my wind didn't hurt anymore, so maybe they were good for something.

Now the only problem was that I would forever have stomach pain, because something bad was always going to happen, I uncurled from my ball and sat and turned to the guys cage., "Are you there?" no answer.

I sighed.

I decided that he was the only one I could trust, and if I escaped then I would bring him with me. And everyone else here if I could.

There was doors being open and then I say two erasers carrying a guy, it must me the guy. He hap wings, I couldn't tell the color but they we big.

They threw him in his cage left.

I looked at him, he was trembling. He wore a hospital gown, never noticed, huh. It was kinda like a dress.

Once I heard the door close I crawled over closer to his cage, "Are you ok? What did they do to you?" his arms and legs were covered in burn marks.

He cringed away from my voice,

Now it was my turn to comfort him, "It's ok its me, Avian"

This seemed to calm him down a bit. He stopped shaking and sat up and looked at me.

"Am I ok? Are you kidding I'm not ok!" god snippy much?

"Fine I won't talk to you."

this got his attention, "I'm sorry, your right your right your not the enemy, they are, his voice sounded ok, but he winced a lot.

"So what did they do to you?"

He looked away, "i don't want to talk about it", he cringed.

"look, my family is going to come, and if they dint them we will break out, but I have just one problem"

"What"

"You kinda need a name" he looked at me.

"Why? So I can die tomorrow ans not have anyone remember me? Now one would miss me, am an it not a person." wow

"So you want to die an it and not a person? Because I know if I die then I will die Avian Ride, and I will remember and and miss you ok? Now shut up and lets think of a name for you how about" I though about it, "Keith?"

He shook his head, "Ok I'll give you names you listen and tell me what you like, I sat next to him, well kinda, our cages touched so I could reach into his cage and vise versa, "How about Isaac, or Alexander, Drew, Mark, Andres, John" I frowned non seen to fit! Let me think, he was part bird and lizard, a bird flies in the sky and a lizard.

"Oh my Go I have it! How about Skylar? Sky for a bird and lar 'cause of lizard!" he smiled.

"I actually like it. Thanks,he turned to me and he seemed to remember something.

"Hey when they brought you here they threw something in you cage, I think it was a photo" my eyes widen and I looked for it, it was under my blindfold and it was the one my dead family, I looked at it and ripped it to shreds.

Then I sat at the corner that Skylar was sitting at and hugged my knees to my chest and sat there.

"wanna talk about it?" no then I felt Skylar's hand on my shoulder, "It's ok well get out. Can you tell me something?"

I looked at him, "Yeah sure, what you want to ask.

" He looked forward, whats it like? Out there I mean, and can you fly?"

"You have never been out of this place?" he shook his head, "well it Amazing its warm, and huge, and there is no experimenting, and I can fly it just amazing, there is no greater feeling. How old are you?"

"16 I think"

"I'm 14, my birthday is next month." he looked at me funny.

"Your 14?" he sounded surprised

"Yeah." I said, "Oh you look older than that."

I smiled."when do we eat?"

"We only get feed when they want us to, I haven't been feed in like 2 days." wow.

"Well, I think we need to shake that we will help each other out. No matter what, ok?" I extend my arm. And we shook hands and I fell sleepy.

So there we sat, right next to each other, I was just about to fall asleep when I head footsteps and they came and took me for more experiments.

They say I was too tired to fight so they yanked me out of my cage and carried me to a room, it took a last look to see that Skylar had his mouth opened to yell but I shook my head and he closed it.

They took me to another white room, "Ok our first test will me how long you can hold you breath." said a woman with a overly excited voice.

"I wonder if its better then its Parents" said a man.

Oh shit.

Let me tell you something, my mom and dad can breath under water, I cant.

They put a bracelet around my wrist that was to measure my heart beat and then they strapped me to another chair that had a tank of water right behind it, then the all walked to a separate room were all the computer were, but they looked threw a glass window. Then I felt myself being lowered in, I panicked and sucked in a breath before my head went under. It was COLD!

I knew better then to struggle, so I relaxed, kinda, I was losing my breath, I was only human!, well kinda but you get my point, after about a minuet I couldn't help but open my mouth, bad idea, I started to chock and drown, then the chair was lifted and I coughed up water.

My vision was blurred and my clothes soaked, I trembled, then they put me back in, this repeated for about 10 more rounds. By the end I was exhausted!

My head was down, my breathing heard, my vision blurred, and I was freezing.

Oh but they were not done for today.

"Get it some dry clothes, and take it to room, 27"

No I cant do this anymore, my chest hurt from coughing, but they weren't satisfied.

Not yet.

They took my clothes off and but me in a gown like Skylar's. Then took me to room 27, where they would measure my reflex.

They threw me n the room and told me I had to doge the knives, yes you heard right I was going to get knives thrown at me, the first one came and I dodged it, then more came and faster, I dodged most but not without geting cut on the cheek, arm, leg, and then toward the end I was to slow and a knife embedded itself in my arm, I yelled in pain and slummed forward.

An eraser came in, yanked the knife out of my room and took me back to my cage, not bothering to stop the bleeding, he threw me in and my head hit the bars and I passed out, from blood loss, exhaustion, or the hit to the head I dint know, all I know is that I welcomed the blackness, and hoped to stay here for a while.

**Skylar's POV**

It has been about 2 maybe 3 hours since they took Avian.

I was hungry, and worried, I made my first friend and she might already be dead.

Then they brought her, just one eraser, that was how beat up she was, she was now changed out of her original clothes and wore the gown that everyone else wore, he threw her in and she was still, but breathing.

She was in bad shape, her hair was soaked, and her skin had multiple cuts, but the one on her left arm was the worst, it was starting to create a pool of blood around it. And I couldn't do anything. Or could I?

She was close enough to reach, and she ad the blindfold, maybe if I can wrap it around her arm that might help, I reached the blindfolds, grabbed her arm, heard her whimper in pain, and then I wrapped it around her arm, the cut was deep, I but pressure on it and then when it kinda stopped I wrapped it.

This was a hard task to do but I did it anyway.

I looked at her sleeping face, she was pretty, I'll admit myself that, and I just hoped her family would come soon.

**A/N: HI! I hope you liked chapter 5, I was to lazy to re-read it, so sorry! and you know the drill R&R! **

**Fly On.**


	6. Family Heirlooms

**A/N: Ok I have a few things to say, One school is starting in like 2 days and I might not be updating so often, Two I will be posting as may chapters that I can in these two days, so lucky for you, Three I change POV's a lot.**

**Now to answer the ONLY new review I have, (You don't really have to review the story, if you have a question, or suggestion or ideas about the story ask me with a review)**

**Ella: I'm glad I made you happy! And I hated to write that I just you know needed to, a writer must do what a writer must do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride! but I do some characters. :p**

**Max's POV:**

Its been 2 weeks since thew took Avi, and here we were, sitting at the dinner table eating, while somewhere out there my daughter was being stretchered, and sleeping in a cage, she has no one to comfort her, I had the flock, and especially Fang, she has no one.

I looked down at my food in disgusted, it was a mountain of mash potatoes, covered in gravy, and Turkey, this was Avi's second favorite food. I sighed and pushed my plate away, and looked to the table cloth.

Everyone gave me the Max-we-are-worried-so-eat look, I sighed grabbed my fork and scooped up some mash potato and shoved it in my mouth and swallowed, I didn't taste anything, just mush, I swallowed, "Happy?"

They all just ate not saying anything.

_Max, were all worries about you especially Fang._

Angle was always sending me mental messages.

Wait, sending messages.

ZOMG! Why hadn't I thought about this before!

I stood up so fast the my chair fell backwards and and hit the floor with a bang.

"MAX!" everyone yelled, but Angel who was grinning ear to ear, like I was.

"I know how we can find Avi!"

This got everyone's attention.

All we have to do is have Angel try and send Avi a message!"

They all looked at me, a little disappointed.

"Max but she cant think back, she might be to weak." mom told me an a grave voice.

"But if we can get a general idea of were she is we can fly closer and well the closer we get the stronger the signal, plus Angel is older and her mind control and message sending is stronger from when we younger.

I turned to Angel, "What do you thing?" surprisingly non or the flock said anything.

"I could try but no promises." then she closed her eyes and concentrated, we all looked at her, our breathing stopped.

Waiting.

**Avian's POV**

its been one week, 2 days, and 4 hours since I arrived in this hell hole.

I was experimented so much, I'm so worn out that I don't even protest when they come for me.

The only thing that has me sane is talking with Skylar.

In this week I have learned that Skylar has sharp teeth that can be poisonous, it venom works to the brain and completely paralyzes it, to much and your dead, I asked him why he didn't bit the erasers and white coats, he told me that they were injecting him with this anti-venom thing that prevents him from making the venom.

In return I t old him my power and what flying was like.

I also learned the when he warms up a but, he's sweet, but sometimes arrogant, and annoying, but I liked him.

Skylar was gone right now, and I was recovering from a surgery, well it was more of them opening me up and looking at my insides, to see what I looked like a guess, my arms and legs felt weak from all the poking a probing.

Then I heard a voice.

In my head.

It was faint but I heard it.

_Avi? Avi are you there? Its me Angel, can you talk back to me? Do you know were you are?_

ANGEL! So they weren't dead! I knew it! I did!

I cried, but it was tears of joy, they were alive!

_Angle_ I tried to send back. It was painful and stressing, but I managed to send her a picture of the white snow and the basement.

I gritted my teeth, clenched my jaw, ignoring the rumble in my stomach, the pain, everything, and then I sent in short sentences.

_Thought you were dead. Hurry. Pain. Escape. New Friend. Bird kid and lizard. Skylar,_ I sent her a picture of Skylar them I passed out.

**Angel's POV**

I closed my eyes thought of Avi's mind and then projected,_ Avi? Avi are you there? Its me Angel, can you talk back to me? Do you know were you are?_

There was silence and I heard a faint voice, Angel, and then a picture of a snowy waist land and a dark damp basement with cages, the school but it wasn't in Death Valley.

_Thought you were dead. Hurry. Pain. Escape. New Friend. Bird kid and lizard. Skylar. _They must have toke her were were dead, and she was in pain, needed us to hurry, to escape, and she made a friend with a bird/lizard kid named Skylar. She them sent he a picture of him, he looked cute, dark brown hair, which was pretty long, he was pale, skinny, but muscular and tall.

Finally I felt her slip away and I gave a strangled sigh/laugh, I opened my eyes and looked at the flock.

"She alive" I said with just that word, Max and Fang embraced each other, tears of joy running down her face, I felt a few tears of my own, Ella, Nudge,and, Dr. M were crying and hugging while the guys looked relief and hugged the girls and max, we were so happy, but now was the time to tell then the good news and the bad.

I stayed quiet until Max turn to me and said while wiping away her tears, "What else did she say?"

I sighed," Well there's good news and bad. Which you want to hear first."

"Good," they all said at once. "Well she managed to get a good look at her surroundings," I sent them all the picture of the snowy waist land. And she made and new friend who is part bird, lizard and human," I sent them a picture of him, "She said his name is Skylar"

"And-and the bad?" Max asked. I bit my lip not wanting to hurt Max.

"Shes in pain, and weak, even her mental voice is weak. They told her we were dead, and well I don't think she can last much longer, this is were they are keeping her, "I sent them all the picture of the basement she was being held in.

"Max started crying Fang comforted her but I saw his fist and a single tear roll down his face, shocked I listened to his thoughts to see what he was thinking.

_...going to kill them, I'm worthless! I feel like a failure to my only daughter and Max, I was supposed to protect them. I'm a failure_

_Fang you not a failure, I told you we couldn't have done anything now we can do is find her._

His face turned to me, his eyes filled with hate and pain, but not all aimed at me, _Stay out of my head!_

I cringed back.

Max took a deep breath, pulled away from Fang, wiped her eyes and in a steady voice said, "Ok so we now know that she is being held and a new school, and its somewhere were there's snow in the summer, so knowing Itex they probably have it somewhere secluded, so I say tonight we go to Antarctica and start searching, tonight we leave, so go get packed, everyone got up and ran to there rooms to pack.

I ran and grabbed the my backpack. I usually shared a room with Avian but this time I slept alone, Nudge and Ella shared, Iggy with Gazzy, Fang and Max. I started pulling all my warm clothes out and everything we might need. I grabbed my tooth brush, tooth past, brush, knife, we all had one now, well except Avi, and other things, then I ran to the kitchen and took some no perishable things and stuffed them in, I but my i-pod and cell phone, the one that Dr. Martinez gave us and I was set.

Everyone was pretty much done after around 10 minuets, Ella and Dr. M were out getting us boots, Snow pants, and jacket, gloves and hats, so we wouldn't freeze.

We were all in the living room waiting for Dr. M to arrive.

"I cant believe I didn't think of this sooner! We could have saved her by no and she wouldn't be in pain" Max was blaming this on herself, he elbows were on her knees and he head on he hands.

"Max you couldn't have know. You were sad and angry and couldn't think right." Gazzy reassured her.

"Yeah, Max if she is anything like you and Fang she will me fine," Iggy was right.

"Yeah Max, you and Fang are like the best parents in the world, and Avi knows that because even though they told her we were dead she believed in you, 'cause you and Fang never let her get hurt, and she had us, " here she starts with her motter mouth, but it helped with the tension, "plus she is as good as fight as any of us, and I think that she will be ok and we will save her and her cute friend Skylar, I think he and Avi make a cute couple." she smiled and Fang and Max gave her a look.

"What?" we all burst out laughing. This is the first time we laughed in a long time.

"Thanks you guys, that makes me feel a little better, but" she sighed, "shes my baby, I can't not worry about her, but I know that you will all help me find her." she smiled.

We all seemed to feel better, I tried not to read anyone's mind, but sometimes I slip, and I was all of a sudden listening so someones mind, but it wasn't one of the flocks, it was someones else, but who?

This was wired, it might be Avi's, but how?

I ignored it and I heard the car pull in. Ella and Dr. M were here,we jumped up and helped her unload the van.

We distributed the clothes and then made the appropriate cuts in the back.

"Max I want you to have this," she handed her a box and inside was a necklace the was a family heirloom. It was for good luck, but Max didn't know that I picked it out of Dr. M's mind.

Max opened the box and looked at it, it was silver, at the end was a locket, with tiny wings, like and angel, "It's a family heirloom, and it was meant to bring good luck, so me and Ella want you to have it." she smiled and so did Max.

she stroked the necklace and said, "Thanks, she puled back her hair and asked Fang to help her but it on.

"OOOOOOOOH its so pretty Max!" nudge said

"What what looks cool", Iggy asked Gazzy and Nudge described it and I mentally sent him a picture, "Thanks Angel" he smiled.

"Welcome Iggy" Dr. M also gave use 8 thousand dollars and told her to bring back Avi.

We all said goodbye and we took off. Max in front, _Were coming Avi_, she thought.

**A/N: sorry for it being short, will update soon! like right now but whatever. R&R!**

**Fly On.**


	7. Getting Rescued

**A/N: Not much to say. Ok R&R! PLEASE! I will love you forever and like give you cookies and stuff! Please? **

**Disclaimer" I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**Avian's POV**

I woke to someone shaking my leg, and saying my name.

"Avi, Avi wake up!" it was Skylar.

"Skylar?" whispered.

"Thank God, I thought you were dead" he sighed in relief, he was worried about me?

"You were worried about me?" I smiled, I liked that he was worried.

"Of course I was, I mean who else is going to get me out?" I laughed.

Wrong move, I clutched my chest and curled in a ball, I coughed and tasted the blood, crap.

"Are you ok?" yeah, sure.

"I'm fine" I lied.

He was going to say something but four erasers came in and came to my cage took me out and then they took Skylar out of his cage. We looked at each other. I listen as a white coat started talking. "these to have been bonding, I wonder if they mate and see if the girl can reproduce or if it like a mule." oh great now I was a mule but they wanted me to "mate" with Skylar?

Like hell, no offense to Skylar, he was hot yes, but I don't think that I like him that way, or did I, because I got a strange feeling in my stomach, but I wasn't my power, but like girl butterflies, at the though of having sex with Skylar, ewww, stupid hormonal brain.

I was frowning.

"Put the boy in room 546 and take the girl to the boss." they did just that. They put me in a room with two chairs that was turned away from me.

They set me in the chair across from them and they left the room.

The chairs turned and there sitting in the chair was Jeb, and Brigid.

Well at lest I think it was Brigid, she looked like mom described her, red head, and by the look she gave me I just knew it was her.

Jeb was the first to speak, "You must be Avian, we never meet before, but I'm your grandpa. I didn't believe it when they told me the Max had a daughter. Fang is you father right? You look just like him, but you have you mother face and eyes." he smiled at me.

"What do you want?" I was weak but I put as much venom in my voice as I could.

"We don't to hurt you, we just need to to see what you can do."

"Well obviously you didn't do a good job on that did you?" Brigid hadn't said anything.

Yet.

"Well the flock is coming and taking my out, with all the other experiments and then they will destroy it!" the mention of the flock caught her attention.

"The flock is coming?"

"Yeah and when they come her my mom and dad will kick your sorry ass" I told her.

"Ahhhh. Just like your mother" Jeb said while Brigid said, no yelled.

"That bitch wont live another day! If I wanted I could have her dead!" Ahhhh another death treat at my mom.

"First don't call my mom a bitch you sex offender. I mean really. Do you still like my dad? Because I can tell you that he and my mom are happily married and love each other very much." she shrieked and slapped me, and of was that a good hard slap.

"BRIGID!" Jeb yelled and grabbed her as her hands got around my neck and started to choke me. I gasped for air as Jeb finally got her off me.

"Your just like your mother! A bitch! How can Fang even love you two! I mean look at you!" man I now knew why mom hated her so much.

I wanted to laugh, but instead I spit blood in her face and hissed, "For your information I look just like my dad! And my mom is 1,000,000,000,000 times prettier than you! Heck compared to you you she looks like a goddess!" I would have killed her right then and there, but i was to weak to even pry her finger off, so I stuck to insults.

"Brigid ENOUGH!" Jeb threw her in her chair and he sat.

"Now Avian, I can tell you are like your mother, and your father, which makes you strong, but we can make you stronger. You could rule the world, and save it from its self." oh here we go, you see he told my mom the same thing, threat she was great and meant to save the world, well news flash it was saved, globe warming had reversed and was back to normal.

"You are crazy. No wonder my parents kept me away from you" I looked at him.

"I see this is impossible, he waver his hand and erasers came in, take her to room 532 for her surgery.

"What? Surgery!" I wiggled but they took me and strapped me to the cold metal bed, they put the gas mask over my mouth and I was out like a light with in seconds.

**}]i[{**

I woke up in a room, like a room room, it wasn't decorated but you know, I was on a bed I wonder what they did to me? I looked down at myself,i was dressed in my old clothes, the ones I came in with this was weird. Then I felt something. omg I was fine! Like back to normal! I jumped up and ran to the door.

I banged on it, "LET ME OUT!" wait I was stronger right? Well I could talk with Angel! I sat back on the bed and concentrated.

_ANGLE!_ I yelled.

_Yes?_

_Oh my god I can talk with you! Were are you guys?_

_Were on a ship coming to, we think that's were you are, I mean the signal is stronger,and so do you what happened?_

_They gave me surgery and well I fell perfectly fine, like they fixed me. Well you wont believe who is behind this. Brigid and Jeb!_

_Really? Oh Max and Fang a like furious, Fang and Iggy are holding her so she doesn't fly off. What do you think the surgery was about?_

_I don't know, but I don't like it. They want to see if_ I _can reproduce. And they want me to _do it _with Skylar, so can you like I don't know, can you hurry up a bit?_

_Crap, I told them what you just did and now I have to help hold Fang down, give me a sec._

But I didn't have a sec, because the door suddenly opened and a few erasers threw Skylar into the room.

In the light I could see what he looked like, well healthy and in normal clothes.

He was taller then me, but shorter than dad and Iggy, he had slightly curly brown hair that hung over he eyes, which were brown, a chocolate brown, ones that I could just dive into, he was muscular and just hot.

I don't know what happened but something in my brain clicked and I knew.

I loved Skylar.

I was looking at him and he was looking at me.

"Skylar?" I asked

"Yeah"

I walked over and well I don;t know what to do so I blushed and looked down at my feet.

Then I remember the idea the white coats, had.

They wanted me and Skylar to "Mate" and I just had surgery, but what did it do?

Then I looked at Skylar with loving eyes and bit my lip.

He walked over to me, "Avi, I have something to tell you"

"Yes?" he looked down at me, and well put a finger under my chin and lifted it. I looked him in the eye, our lips inches apart.

"I think I love you" my heart fluttered and I smiled.

"Well I think I love you too" he smiled and kissed me, full on the lips.

Each kiss was sweet and slow. My arms around his neck and his around my waist.

And let me tell you for a first kiss it was a damn good one.

But then there was another click in my mind and I _wanted _ no _needed_ him, my hands went from his neck to his hair grabbing it and his arms tightened there hold, pulling me closer.

Our kissed was now more heated and passionate.

**}]i[{**

I woke up, and felt warm and safe.

I looked at my surroundings, I was in a bed, and a arm was around my waist.

I looked and say that Skylar was still asleep, I decided to wake him up, but I was interrupted.

_Avian?_ Angel thought to my?

_Yeah?_ I replied.

_We found the place were coming in to get you in like two hours ok?_

_Cool, I'm not in the basement anymore, I'm in a room, with Skylar, they tried to get us to have you know sex and well we well didn't but, can you just come fast?_I lied

_Sure_. Then she left, and I shook Skylar awake.

"Skylar wake up!" I yelled

"He sat up straight and looked around, he was just as paranoid and the rest of us.

"What." He looked at me and his face softened, "Hey beautiful"

I blushed.

I puled him to me and in his ear whispered, "Skylar, you cant talk to me like that, get you clothes on, and go sit in a corner, my family is coming, and unless you want my dad to beat you to a bloody pulp you won't think about tonight because ,my aunt with the blond hair can read minds, so watch out."

I looked at him and he listened at once. He jumped out of bed and got his clothes on, and so did I.

He grabbed one of the blankets and a pillow and made camp in the far corner making it look like he slept there.

Then we just paced the room, kinda waiting.

Then we heard the noise.

"AVIAN!" it was my mom!

I ran to the door and pounded, yelling, "MOM IM IN HERE!"

"Stand back!" I did, and then the door was kicked yes kicked down.

There stood my mom and dad, I ran to them "MOM! DAD!" I hugged them and they hugged me back.

"lets go", my mom said.

"Wait," I turned to Skylar, "This is Skylar" I introduced, to him I said, "Lets go." he walked over nervously but came. Them we were running down the hall to a hole in the wall and mom and dad jumped and flew off, but I stopped and looked at Skylar, he can't fly.

Shit.

"You have to try, like right now." I told him, "just run and jump," he did and unleashed his big, tan, red and brown wings, they were awesome, and I jumped after, and we flew.

He had trouble so I grabbed his hand and I flew, forward. It was freezing but I held up. Mom and dad were waiting for in in the sky.

Thank GOD Skylar was a natural.

He flew by himself.

"lets go" mom said

We fallowed them to a behind a HUGE snow mountain about 30 miles away.

While me, mom and dad, landed gracefully, Skylar kind fell and did a somersault.

"Oww" he said I laughed an the flock ran to me.

"AVI!" they all yelled, mom and dad had there arms around me and were kissing me, once they released me the rest of the flock got a turn at hugging me.

Nudge and Angel were crying, nudge got to me first.

"Oh my God your here! I missed you so much!"she had me in a bear hug,

"I missed you too" I hugged her for a few more seconds when it was Angles turn, "Avi welcome back!" but in my mind she said, _I know you had sex with Skylar, I wont tell, but if you get pregnant then good luck._ I kept my face happy, but on the inside I terrified.

_Nothing passes you does it?_

_Nope._

She let me go and I hugged Gazzy, "Hey I missed you"

"Me to" I said, he let me go and I hugged Iggy, "Hey don't scare you mom and dad like that again ok. because next time that happened I might not live max and Fang beating me." I laughed

I stood back and looked over to were Skylar stood, kinda awkward like.

"Ok everyone this is Skylar. I met him it the new school" everyone looked over to him.

"Skylar this is the flock, I pointed to my mom and dad, "This is Max and fang, my mom and dad" I pointed to Angel and Nudge, "These are my aunts Nudge and Angel, "I pointed to Iggy and Gazzy, "And these are my uncles Iggy and Gazzy."

"hi" everyone said.

"Hi" he said.

"Avi you look fine, why?" Iggy said, yes since we were in all white Iggy could see.

"I don't know, they gave us surgery and now we all look fine, right Skylar?" he nodded.

I sighed, walked over to him and brought him over, the flock all wore snow stuff, but us.

"Um can we get going? I'm freezing" my teeth started to chatter and to everyone shock Skylar put his arm around me and rubbed my arm trying to warm me up.

Silence.

"Awkward" Iggy said.

I gave him a look and my mom said, "Ok everyone lest get back to the ship." we agreed and well we flew of an hour or so. That was pretty long but Skylar held up.

We reached the ship and they rushed us inside to warm up and get food.

Skylar was unfamiliar and I had to reassure him that it was ok that no one was going to hurt us.

So there we were, in the ship, all at the table, mom started the questions.

"So Skylar, I heard your part lizard, but you only look like a bird kid, why."

"Um well I can turn parts of my body into lizards, he put out his and and turned it into a lizards claw.

Iggy reached out and touche him, "Whoa! That's is so cool."

"i thought you could see"

Iggy sat back, "Nope I'm as blind as a bat."

"I'll explain later." I whispered over to him.

He nodded and turned his hand into a human hand and everyone just kinda stared.

"How long have you been at that school? How old are you?" mom asked.

"Um all my like and I think I'm around 16."

We ate and then it was time to go to sleep, the girls in one room the guys in another, poor Skylar.

They wanted to talk but mom made them shut up and let me sleep.

And that was the first time I had a good nights sleep in a week.

**Skylar's POV**

It was now time to go to bed, the girls and boy slept in different rooms, even Avi's mom and dad slept in separate rooms.

It was obvious that they wanted to talk to me and know more, but the second that my head hit that pillow I fell asleep, this was the first time in my life that I felt safe.

And I liked it.

**A/N: AWWWWW that was a long chapter, huh, well I know what you are thinking, what is the surgery, why was the escape so easy? Well all the answers are in my pretty little head, and in the future chapters all will be relieved, the only way that it will happen faster is with reviews so R&R! Oh and remember I plan on keeping this a T rated fic, unless you want me to make it M, so once again R&R**

**Fly On.**


	8. Being Replaced

A/N: hi everyone! Well I started High school and let me tell you, it is painful! I'm sore all over from the stair climbing, and extra text books!

Well anyways, here is chapter 8 of The Chronicles of Avian Ride.

Disclaimer:i don't own Maximum Ride.

Read, review and enjoy!

**Avian's POV**

_I'm running, sweat is pouring down my face I cant escape them!_

_There are right on my trail, I can smell it in the air._

_I run down the white halls, I turn, looking for an escape, I need to find him, I need to find Skylar, before they do, I have to I cant leave him!_

_Damn it! All these stupid hallways look the same!_

_They are catching up to me! They cant get me! No not again!_

"_Skylar!" I yelled, hearing my voice echo off the walls._

_I run till I see a glass wall, and behind it is Skylar, looking as gorgeous, as ever, I run up to it and pound on it, Skylar sees me and runs over._

_We stand in front of each other, putting our hands over each others._

"_SKYLAR!"_

_I see his mouth move but I can't hear him._

_Them I see an eraser behind him, with a gun, and he shoots Skylar with it, right in the head._

_I scream and watch the life leave Skylar now wide brown eyes, I see the blood on the glass, I watch body of the man I love fall to the ground, I scream and trash, I feel arms on my shoulder._

"_NO SKYLAR!"_

"Avian, wake up baby wake up!" I open my eyes to see my worried mothers face.

I'm breathing hard, sweat is poring down my face, I look around and see that I must woke up the rest of the flock with my screams.

And Skylar.

Mom is sitting on the bed, and dad is standing behind me, I look around, its so small in here!

_I cant breath!_

I can feel the walls closing around me, I cant stand it!

"You guys get out she feels claustrophobic" Angel says, but that takes to long, I pull back the covers and ran. I run out of the room and I head the footsteps behind me, I run faster, I can't let them catch me!

I pick up the speed, I turn into a hallway, but its a dead end.

I turn around, and all I see are shapes, I cower in the corner, falling to the floor, curling up into a ball.

"Please don't hurt me," I whisper over and over.

"Avian its me, your mom and dad, and the flock is behind us, remember? Uncle Iggy,and Gazzy? Aunt Angle and Nudge, and Skylar's here too."

Skylar? He's here? Were? I need to see him, hold him make sure he's safe.

"Avi, it me, your mom, its ok your safe, were on a boat going to South America, so we can fly to Mesa, Arizona, to go see your grandma." mom's voice was worries, and for the first time in my life her voice was scared.

I started shaking, why is this happening to me? I'm fine, with my flock, and Skylar.

Oh, Skylar.

I need him here now! He's the only one that was there for me in Antarctica, he was there for me, sure the flock never stopped looking for me, but in that week it was Skylar that stayed with me,like dad is the only one that could comfort mom, right now the only one I want is Skylar, I don't want to make mom and dad feel bad, but right now I just want Skylar!

I was in my corner, looking like a baby, and just shaking, the flock must think I'm a freak, and that the School has permanently scared me. Its not that I think, I was just bottling up all my emotions at the school that right now I'm just letting them all out, I just needed a hug, a soothing voice, who belonged to Skylar.

Why hadn't he come! He's standing right there!

"She wants Skylar" Angel said in a matter-of-fact voice.

I want looking but I felt all their gazes remove themselves from me and probably look at Skylar.

I heard footsteps and then someone knelt down beside me, "Avi?" it was Skylar!

I uncurled from my ball and threw my arms around his neck, burred my face in his neck and cried, I cried so hard it hurt.

"Shh, its ok," he was rubbing the spot between my wings, that's what mom and dad did when I was little.

"S-Skylar! It-it was h-h-horible! Don't let them h-h-hurt m-m-m-meeee! T-t-t-t-they killed you Sk-s-s-skylar!" I told him still sobbing, I cuddled into him, and he held me tighter.

"It ok now Avi, were safe, we won't let them hurt you, or any of us, were with your flock now, just go to sleep ok?" still sobbing I nodded my head and he continued to comfort me until finally my eyelids closed and I fell into a dreamless night.

**Max's POV**

I was sleeping in the same bed as Avian, I just couldn't leave her by herself, I couldn't leave her, not again.

I just looked at Avi's peaceful face, sleeping, safe.

But all of a sudden her face turned into one of horror, her face looked frightened, she stared to thrash, whimpering, "Skylar? Were are you?" she was growing pale and a thin sheet of sweat stared to form.

I panicked and grabbed her shoulder, calling to her softly, but she wouldn't wake.

"No Skylar!" the she screamed a bloodcurdling scream that woke up Nudge and Angel, moments later Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and even Skylar ran into the room, Fang ran to my side and I shook Avian.

Shaking her.

"Avian, baby wake up." she opened her eyes, the flock was quiet.

He breathing was hard, she looked around nervously, it looked like she was having trouble breathing. She looked horrible, I was about to hug her when Angel said, "You guys get out she feels claustrophobic", but it was too late, she grabbed the covers and ran for the door, she ran and we all ran after her, she stared running faster. Until she came to a dead end, she threw herself into a corner and curled up into a ball.

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me" she chanted over and over, it broke my heart.

I felt tears brimming my eyes.

"Avian its me, your mom and dad, and the flock is behind us, remember? Uncle Iggy,and Gazzy? Aunt Angle and Nudge, and Skylar's here too." I told her in a comforting voice, I wanted to run to her and comfort her, but that might scare her.

I looked back at the flock, all there face were one of fright, and horror, but Skylar's surprised me, he looked like her was about to run to her right then and there, I could see the love in his eye, the worry, concern, and fear.

All for my daughter.

Maybe Avi's and his relationship was more then "just friends"

I turned back to Avi, curled into a tight ball, shaking, it was the most painful thing to watch, seeing my daughter in pain.

Now I know how my mom feels.

"Avi, it me, your mom, its ok your safe, were on a boat going to South America, so we can fly to Mesa, Arizona, to go see your grandma." that always made her happy.

But no anvil, she didn't move, she didn't say anything.

"She want Skylar." Angel said from behind me.

What?

We all looked away from Avian and turned to look at Skylar, he looked uncomfortable but he walked over to Avi and knelt down next to her.

"Avi?" he asked her in a quiet voice. At his voice she uncurled from her tight ball and threw her arms around his neck.

My baby doesn't want me.

Fang but his arm around my waist, and I just looked in horror as Avi was being comfort by Skylar.

_Max it's not you. Avi still need you, but right now she need Skylar, she was comparing it to you and Fang, how he is the only one that can comfort you, well right now Avi can only be comforted by him. She still loves you, and need you, and your not a horrible parent, she just had all he emotions bottled up and is letting them all go. He is her Fang Max, and she feel bad about picking him over you, but she still loves you._

I barely payed attention to Angel, I just looked at Skylar holding my daughter. He was her Fang? Did that mean that they loved each other?

Yes Max, but don't tell them I told you, because Avi might kill me if sh found out.

"Shh, its ok," he was rubbing the spot between her wings, the spot that Fang and I would rub when she was hurt or had a nightmare. She was sobbing, soaking Skylar's shirt, but he didn't seem to mind.

"S-Skylar! It-it was h-h-horible! Don't let them h-h-hurt m-m-m-meeee! T-t-t-t-they killed you Sk-s-s-skylar!" Avi sobbed, this must have been what she had dremped. That should be me there, hugging and comforting her, not Skylar.

I was getting replaced.

By now the rest of the flock was just staring, quiet, even Nudge, which was a surprise.

"It ok now Avi, were safe, we won't let them hurt you, or any of us, were with your flock now, just go to sleep ok?" his voice was so sure, co comforting, it took all my will power not to sob right then and there, not only had I failed my daughter, but I was now replaced.

We stood there, in shock I think, maybe not.

Avi finally fell asleep, and Skylar looked over to Fang and I.

"Shes asleep." _no duh!_

I was still frozen so Fang walked over and picked up Avi, and we made our way back to our room, all in a daze.

"Poor Avi. What did they do to her?" Nudge voice sounded so concern.

"I can't even see her and I know she must have looked bad, because she sounded horrible."

I hadn't said a word.

Fang entered the boys room and placed Avi in a bed, he kissed her forehead and tucked her in.

"We need to keep watch, make sure shes fine, " he was taking command since I was still in shock.

"We will take first watch, Iggy you take second if its still night, everyone else go to sleep in the girls room.

They all nodded, Skylar seemed hesitant, but left, good move.

Once they all left Fang turned to me.

"Max say something."

"I'm being replaced" I said in a small voice, the tears that I was holding back finally falling down my face.

He wiped the tears away with his thumb, and in a quiet reassuring voice told me, "Max, your not getting replaced, you'll always be her mom, no one can replace you"

"But she choose Skylar over us." that hit a soft spot, I saw his jaw tighten but his voice renamed calm.

"Max, he still can't replace us, we will always be there for her, and always will be, and as much as I pains me to say our baby is growing up. And she just when through a hell of a week, and when we couldn't be there Skylar was, not that I will let him near her, she was there to keep her sane, and for that we should be grateful."

I sighed, "But that just proves that not only am I getting replaced, but I also broke my promises and failed her. I cant live with that. This is my fault." the tears were really coming now.

Fang pulled me into a hug, and I let him comfort me.

"Max Angel told me that there was no way around the ambush, it was to well planed, and you didn't brake your promise, you promise that no matter what you would be there to save her, and you did. Sure the break in was easy and the escape, but you never never failed her or anyone. Understand?" he pulled back and looked into my now red and puffy eyes.

I nodded.

"Good, now get some sleep."

I walked over to where Avi was sleeping and hugged my daughters sleeping form, protecting her.

I closed my eyes and listened.

About 5 minuets later the crew of the ship came and asked what all the screaming and yelling was about. Fang explained and then I fell asleep, with my daughter in my arms.

A/N: AWWWWW POOR MAX AND AVI!

This was a short chapter, but so sad! I need a tissue! :'(

R&R!

Fly On.


	9. Saying Sorry and Baby Memories

**A/N: HOLA MIS AMIGOS! Ha ha. Today I will speak some Spanish since you know their going to South America. I will switch languages, well just the greetings depending on were the flock is in my story, so ADIOS! And here is chapter 9 of The Chronicles of Avian Ride.!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Maximum Ride.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

**Avian's POV**

I wake up, but my eyes are still closed I feel my surroundings, I think, _were am I?_

Well I'm in a bed, and there's a kinda rocking moment.

Oh I remember we escaped the school and are now on a ship to South America, were we will fly to grandmas house!

Then I remembered what happened last night.

I'm going to have to apologize for that _MAJOR_ meltdown.

And I looked up at who was holding me in a tight hug.

Mom. I smiled, she must have stayed with me the whole night, dad must be around here somewhere too, but I can't see him, since mom had me in a tight grip and all.

"Dad?" I whispered.

There was a grumbling from behind me.

"Dad! Daddy! Help me here. Mom has me in a tight grip, can't breath." I whispered over to him. This time he listened and I heard him get up and look down at me.

"Why hello father. How are you doing today? Well I'm doing just dandy! Well except for the fact that mom has me in a killer hold." I smiled up at him, he gave me a smile and shook mom's shoulder.

"Max you killing our daughter."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked down at me, then she did the last thing I need right now.

She hugged me tighter.

"Avi! Are you ok?"

"MOM! Cant-BREATH!" the breath was knocked right out of me.

"Oh. Right." she let me go and I sat up. So did she.

"Well" I stretched and looked mom right in the eye.

"Mom I now know why you hate Brigid so much. Shes a _Bitch_!" that caught her attention.

"What do you mean. I mean I know she's a bitch but when did you meet Brigid?" mom sat on my left and dad on my right. I scooted to the wall and made myself comfortable.

"Well I will also tell you that you were right. Jeb is crazy." mom and dad starred at me in shock.

"Anyways so the day before you guys rescued me they took me to have a little chat with the bosses of the place. Which was yours truly Jeb and Brigid. Well so Jeb complemented on how I look like dad but have mom's face, eyes and attitude, blah blah blah. Then Brigid called you a bitch, I yelled at her, called her a sex offender for still liking dad." I turned to him, "Which she still does," his face turned to one of disuse, " I told her that you were madly and passionately in love with each other, and she slapped me hard, and I couldn't defend myself 'cause I was to weak" I paused, letting it sink in, both their hands clenched in anger, there faces were murderous.

Ha-ha.

Stupid Brigid, messed with the wrong family.

"Oh and after she slapped me, she started choking me, for like a full minuet too. Till Jeb got her off me that is." Mom and dad looked ready to kill, good because I can't wait to see what they do to Brigid when they see her.

"The she yelled and I quote, 'Your just like your mother! A bitch! How can Fang even love you two! I mean look at you!' I really wanted to laugh but I just spit the blood that was in my mouth in her face and said I look just like my dad. That shut her up" I gave a small smile at that "then I told her that compared to my mom she was an old hag and that compared to her mom was a goddess." I smiled at her an she smiled back.

"Then Jeb said since I was your child that I'm stronger and can rule the world and save it from itself. Then I'm like your crazy and stuff . Then he got bored or mad and told them to take me to my surgery. Then they threw me and Skylar into a room and then you rescued us. The end." I looked over at them. They looked ready to kill.

"That bitch thinks that she can threat, slap and _chock_ my daughter and get away with it!" mom's voice was dripping with venom, I could see it dripping down her mouth.

"I agree, she and Jeb can go to hell." YES dad hated Brigid!

"AWWW daddy your going to hurt poor Briggys feelings when she hears that you hate her." I gave him my sad look, my bottom lip jutted out.

"Good"

"I'm going to rip that bitch apart!" mom shirked.

"Now mom, calm down, we don't want you to sink the boat."

Dad chucked, mom calmed down a bit, "Your right."

Them she turned to me.

"Do you want to talk about what happen last night?" oh shit.

"No comment" I said, crossing my arms and looking forward.

I was going to apologize, but I do _not_ apologize more than once. So tough cheese.

And yes I did say tough cheese.

"Avi..." mom started when the door opened to relive the flock.

"Are you guys hungry? Because we are. Come on we should go eat!" _thank you Angel!_

_Your welcome._

I jumped up and ran pass them all running to the kitchen, "Come on! I'll race you!" I laughed and heard the rest of the flock run after me.

I beat them!

We sat at the table, I sat next to Skylar and Angel.

On the table were mountains of pancakes, hash browns, fruits and like 5 different kinds of juice.

As I explained the foods to Skylar we all dugged in.

I had one hand under the table and grabbed Skylar's hand, he turned to me and smiled.

I smiled back.

Then I turned to look at my plate and bit my lip.

I spoke, "Um I just, you know, wanted to say sorry for having a major meltdown yesterday." there was a moment of pause and then started the talking.

"It's ok Avi! Its not your fault! It was a totally rational reaction! I mean, you weren't raised in, um, that place like we were, so of course you were going to be afraid, and being like Max and Fang and keeping all your emotions in check, I guess you did have to kinda let off some stream, and I think I speak for all of us when I say that it was better to let off steam the way you did, even thought it scared the hell out of us, then with violence, because if you used violence then we would be at the bottom of the ocean, dead. But wouldn't that be ironic? I mean we fly but we would die underwater! So I'm glade we didn't. And I'm glad that your back to your old self, well kinda, I mean your never the same after that, so your kinda back to your old self." Nudge smiled at me.

I smiled back and Skylar looked kinda, astonished.

I gave him an apologist glance.

"Well that preeeeeeeety much covered it all, so I'm just glad your ok."

"Thanks Uncle Ig"

"Yeah me to" second Gazzy.

"Me to" Angel added.

"I'm just glad your back and safe" dad turned to Skylar and shocked us all by saying, "And thank you Skylar for helping out little girl threw that."

"Dad, "I groaned, "I'm not your little girl anymore!"

"Yes you are so deal with it. And don't eat so fast you can chock." mom said.

Omg. Did mom just say to eat slower?

Oh no this is what I feared.

Mom is gong to be even _MORE_ protective over me.

You see let me tell you a story.

So once upon a time there lived a mutant bird freak named Max, and she had a mutant bird freak boyfriend named Fang, on on her 16th birthday they, you know _did it_.

Ewww it hurt to even think about it.

Well anyway, a week later she found out that she was pregnant. And that made her happy.

But a week later she had a miscarriage.

And I know what your thinks, but how did you die! Well I'm getting there so wait!

As I was saying she had a miscarriage and fell into a depression, because she _really_ wanted the baby.

Well two weeks later they tried again, and a week later there was a miscarriage. Yes she got pregnant twice and had a miscarriage twice all in one month.

How could this happen you ask?

Simple, were mutant bird freaks, anything can happen.

Back to the story.

This only made her even more depressed.

She wouldn't eat or speak, and everyone was getting really worried.

Especially dad.

So two months later she got lustful and tried once more.

And badda-bing badda-boom she is pregnant, but with me!

The special child.

At first she didn't tell dad that she was pregnant, afraid that she might lose me.

But after oh say, two months she told him, and he was happy. So was the rest of the flock.

But mostly mom.

She was so happy she went online and searched everything she could to see what pregnant woman should and should not do, should and should not eat, etc.

Well my mom and dad got married after another two months, and she was now four months pregnant. She didn't fly for that whole time.

They made plans, you know, the whole shebang.

They had and emergency plan and everything.

They did the normal things, taking pictures every month, and ultrasounds. When they found out I was a girl they went out shopping for EVERYTHIG!

By the five month pregnant mark the nursery was done and stuff.

Not that mom did anything. The flock didn't let her.

They would say, "Do it for the baby" and she would stop.

Well at eight months things got complicated.

I month before my due date mom's water broke.

She and the rest of everyone freaked.

I was a month early.

And well no one was really prepared.

They took her to the hospital, and mom refused to giver birth, she said it was to early and that I would be premature, and that I could die!

But with dad and grandmas help they got her to give birth to me.

So 48 painful hours later, I'm out and not breathing.

They waited and waited but I wouldn't breath.

My mom and dad demanded that the doctors tell them why I wasn'tbreathing.

They just rushed me to a bed thing and started CPR.

I didn't breath.

They gave up on me and waked over to mom and dad and told them I was dead, and that there were very sorry for their loss.

My mom lost it.

She cried so hard!

And dad, if I'm correct, punched the doctor, and demanded that they do something or he would kill someone.

All the while grandma and mom cried.

Mom tells me that dad was crying to, but he said it was tears of rage, whatever.

I stared crying.

And crying.

They say the room was dead silent except for my wailing.

Dad ran over to me and looked at me and gave a choking laugh, same did mom and grandma.

The nurses and doctors rushed over, pushed dad out of the way and took me to be properly taken care of.

I was 4 pounds 2 ounces, and 10 inches long.

So yeah I was small.

Ok, I was _really_ small

Well I was kept in a little box thing, you know those things they keep babies in if they at not healthy?

Well there I was in my moms hospital room, after one full day mom finally saw me.

And I was in a box with a bunch of wires hooked up to me.

We were smart and told the hospital about our, um, wings.

So there I am, all cute and cuddle in a box and looked around.

Here's the funny part.

I remember it all.

Yup!

I remembering opening my eyes for the first time, and seeing my mom and dads face. Mom looked lovingly at me, dad had his arm around her and was also looking at me lovingly. Now that I think about it they looked different, and sound it to. Dad's voice is deeper, and so is moms, its more, um motherly? Dad is taller, and well he has shorter hair now, mos hair is more blonde, now.

Mom had tears down her cheeks.

I, a one month premature baby, turned to my parents and giggled, like a shirking giggle, and kicked my little legs and hands, reaching for mom.

They looked at me in shock, mom did enough research to know that I should not be able to laugh or move on my own till like another two maybe three months. So dad ran out and called a doctor and Grandma.

While mom put her hands threw the glove things in the side of the box and held me.

"My miracle baby" she cooed, I had a kinda making spit bubbles with my lips, she laughed and the doctors can running in, with nurses and grandma.

I was still making spit bubbles and laughing, moving and being happy with my mommy.

The doctors were shocked.

So was mom, dad, and the rest of the flock, and Ella, who by the way were finally aloud to come in and look at me.

"Can we take her out of the box? I want to hold her. Like really hold her."

The doctors wanted to say no but I stared to cry.

I mean this meanie was keeping from my mommy!

Angel then laughed, "Shes mad that the doctors are keeping her from Max." they all looked at her.

"What, she can think" this surprised them even more. The doctors took me out and wrapped me in a pink blanket, with matching hat, and handed me to mommy.

I reached up and touched her cheek.

She touched my cheek and dad sat next to her, and also touched my cheek.

"She looks just like you Max"

"Really?

"Yeah"

"But she has your hair, and skin color"

"But she has you eyes"

"Well its nice to hear that, hey Angel can you send me a picture? I want to see my niece."

She did and he said I looked and I quote 'so cute he could eat me up'

I giggles, ok well shirked.

Mom held me for a little bit more when Aunt Nudge said, "Does she have wings? And what are you going to name her?"

My mom carefully put me over her solder and took off my blanket, and looked at my wings.

"They are so cute! Brownish black! Like Fang's and Max's combined!" aunt Ella said.

They but me back in my blanket and mom asked if dad wanted to hold me, he said yes and mom handed me to him.

I remember cuddling into his chest, brushing my tiny face in his shirt. I can still feel him kissing my forehead and rocking me back and forth.

Well the rest of the flock wanted to hold me to, so dad gave me to grandma, and she just looked at me and I looked at her. Then she passed me to, Iggy who held me next, with one hand he felt my face, "Yup, this is Fangs skin, and hair, but defiantly Max's face, shes cute."

Ella held me and told me how cute I was, how lucky and was to have such and awesome family.

Then Nudge held me, she blabbed on and on, and I giggled every once and a while.

Mom and dad made Gazzy and Angel sit in a chair as they held me.

Gazzy promised that he and Uncle Iggy would teach me all they knew about bombs.

Mom frowned but said nothing.

Then they passes me to Angel.

"Hi! My name is Angel! And I'm your aunt!" she smiled down at me.

Then I asked what an aunt was, "Well an aunt is the sister of your mom" we had a conversation, well kinda.

"We are all Avian-Americans" she smiled.

_Avian Avian!_ I giggles.

"Do you like that name."

My giggles increased,

"Max I think she wants to be named Avian."

Mom looked to dad and he said, " Avian Ride. It has a nice ring to it, what do you think?

"Avian Ride it is." yeah, I'm that cool I named myself.

After a while I gave a little yawn.

"Are you sleepy?' I nodded my little head and Angel gave me back to mom, who shooed everyone away, but dad, and fed me.

Then once I was full I fell asleep, I'm my moms arms.

So after you see this story you can see why mom would be just a _tad_ bit protective.

But now she was getting worse.

Great.

Well back to the present.

So we finished eating and we went to the boats deck. It was warmer now, so all the ice had melted off.

So I took Skylar and told him, "Ok we have time to use and we need to teach you how to fly." he nodded and I told him, ok this is how you take off, I ran to the deck and hopped onto the edge and jumped off.

"AVIAN!" mom shrieked, I pulled up and hovered in the sky.

"What?"

"What do you thing your doing? Get over here!"

"Mom I'm teaching Skylar how to fly!"

Dad came up behind her wrapped an arm around her and whispered something in her ear, she frowned and yelled up to me, "Fine but be careful!"

"I WILL!" I then turned to Skylar, "Well come on, try it." he did just that he jumped off the boat and flew up to me, and I showed him how to hover, then I showed him how to increases altitude, the how to turn, and dive, and swoop up., I showed him to speed up and then we increased altitudes and when we were out of range I turned to Skylar.

"I'm really sorry about last night, I mean you must think I'm a freak." I looked down.

"Of course not are you kidding. You scared me to death! Don't do it again ok? Remember, I love you."

I looked up at him, "I love you too"

"And I know you do, because remember, I can tell when someone is lying, and you are not."

I bit my lip ad smiled, my face turning a delicate pink.

"Skylar I have to tell you something."

"What? What is it?"

"Well if I get pregnant then I'm afraid my dad, mom, and uncles might kill you,"

His face turned pale and he could tell I want lying.

"Oh"

"Yeah, but I wont let them, I'll protect you, no matter what, and even if I was pregnant, I wouldn't mind, I mean it would be yours, so, I would me happy." I smiled and so did he.

"Yeah. And you would make a good mom."

"Thanks, you would make a good dad, well anyways, um I just want to warn you that my mom and dad are going to keep a close eye on you, and you have to keep up, were going to Mesa, Arizona. My grandma and aunt Ella live there. They're going to love you don't worry." I had a good feeling about it, just thinking about it by stomach fluttered, with butterflies telling me it was going to be a good day.

"Come on, we better get back before mom sends a search party." we laughed and then we made our way back down to the boat.

**A/N: OMG THAT WAS LONG! I hope you enjoyed the little insight in Avi's life.**

**R&R!**

**Fly On.**


	10. Love Confessions

**A/N: HOLA! Como estan en este hermoso dia? That means how are you doing this lovely day, BTW. Well any-who, here is chapter 10! so like read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Avian's POV**

We flew back to the ship and landed gracefully on the deck.

My mom rushed up to me, "why were you taking so long? I was getting worried!" she put a hand to my

forehead, "you feel hot! Come inside, we don't want you catching a cold."

Jeez!

I grabbed her hand and dropped it by her side, "Mom I'm _fine_! Jeez, I'm a bird kid I don't _get_ sick. Just chill mom nothing bad is going to happen, I can feel it." I gave her a smile.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ride, she telling the truth."

Mom looked pointedly and Skylar, "It Max, and how would _you_ know that?"

Skylar rubbed the back of this neck, he did this when he was nervous.

"I didn't tell you guys did I?"

mom crossed her arms and looked at Skylar, "Tell us what?"

"Well you see the thing is that I can tell when I'm being lied to or when someone is lying," he looked up at mom and smiled.

Sigh. His head was mildly tilled to the right, his brown hair swishing in the wind, oh did I want to go over there and fun my fingers through it, he brown eyes sparkling, and his wings! I didn't mention his wings did I? Well right not they were a little fanned out behind him, they was a brown at the top but faded into reddish brown, they were gorges, and so was he.

And he had a perfect smile, and his lips! Sigh they were just so kissable looking!

His skin was still a little pale but it was going to get tan with at the time we were in South America and Mexico, and we will be in Arizona, so hi might get a nice tan to match his toned body.

I mean he had abs! Like the really good kind, how he had abs, and like the best looking abs in the world I will never know, but I wasn't complaining.

I wanted Skylar so bad right now!

_Avi your drooling, and you have a really weird look on your face, so stop and compose your self._

I stood up straight, closed my mouth, and turned my face into an expressionless one.

_Better._

_Thanks Angel!_

_Your welcome!_

"Avi did you know this?" huh?

"Yup." what was she talking about? Oh well go with the flow.

"Well this is good, we can finally tell if someone is lying to us or not," she nodded and walked away.

Ohhhhhhhh. She was talking about Skylar's power.

That made sense.

I walked over to Skylar.

"Well that went better than I hoped." really it had, I was kinda expecting her to like grabbed me but me in a straight jacket and trowing me into a padded room telling that it would be safer in there.

He just chuckled.

I looked around, and saw that no one was around so I grabbed his hand and ran to the back of the boat were no one goes.

But us of course.

So he caught on to were we were heeding and he ran past me, and now he was dragging me. So we reached the back and plopped down and lay next to each other, looking up at the sky, our hands still intertwined.

This was a perfect moment, one that I hoped that never ended.

We were silent.

And I thought.

What are we? Like are we friends? No we had sex, I think that pushes us out of the friends category, unless were friends with benefits?

Or are we like dating?

Man I suck at this kind of stuff.

I mean sure I had my first kiss, and lost the big v all in one night but did that make us like a couple?

I mean I had like zero boyfriends, and I bet it was the same for him.

So I decided to ask, I turned m head towards him, "Skylar, what are we?"

he looked kinda confused, "Freaks?"

Haha nice answer.

"No I mean what are we? Are we friends, or are we like dating?" I turned to look at the sky, my cheeks burning, turning a scarlet.

He was silent.

Then he turned to me, probing himself on his elbow.

"What do you want us to be?" damn, he answered my question with a question.

I just looked away. Keeping silent.

Him hand felt mine, and came to my face and gently, turned it to face him, I averted mt eyes, not looking at him, and bit my lip.

"What do _you_ want us to be?" us, that sounded nice.

"I-i want us to be together, but would we tell my parents? I mean they might be a little, oh I don't know strict, mad surprised? Shocked. I mean if I'm pregnant then they kill you, but if we date I guess they can't really do anything. I mean sure they might give you death glares every once and a while. Mom might have a heart attack, and so might dad." then I looked him in the eye, "but I want us to be together"

he smiled, "Good. Because that's what I wanted." and he lowered his head to mine and kissed me.

It was slow, and gentle, just pure bliss.

Then things got a little more heated. We sat up and he had one hand protectively, and possessively on the small of my back, his other hand was at the back of my neck, grabbing my hair.

I had my arms thrown around his neck, and boy was he a gooooood kisser!

I put all my love for him in that once kiss.

And so did he, I could feel the passion, the love, the tenderness he felt towards me.

I felt the determination he had to protect me.

I felt his tongue glide across the bottom of my lip, begging for entrance.

I gave it to him and of toungs wrestled, he won and we explored each others mouths, then after a full three minuets we pulled away, breathing heavy, or foreheads touching, "I love you" he said

"I love you too"

then we lay down next to each other.

I lay my head on his chest, feeling his chest go up and down in a fast way that told me he was breathing hard.

After a while though or breathing slowed, and well we were there in silence.

Then I though of something." you know what I'm thinking this very second?" I asked him.

The hand that was on my waist tightened, but in a good way ans he replied, "No, what is happening in the beautiful mind of yours?" I smiled and blushed.

"Well now I'm kinda glad that they took me to the school, " he looked at me, a worried look in his eye, but he had one perfect eyebrow raised, telling me to go on, "i mean sure it was well, you know, painful, and well horrible, but if they hadn't taken me I would have never met you, and if I had the choose to go to the school or stay here and not meet you I would choose the school in a heartbeat, because you know what?" I looked up at him, "Your worth the pain."

his eyes were conflicted, they were smothering with love, and tenderness, but I could see his pain.

"Avi, if I had to choose, you going to the school and meeting me, or staying here, being free, and happy with your flock-" I interrupted him.

"Our flock, Skylar you are a part of this family now, you can call it your flock." he smiled and continued.

"as I was saying, I would choose to never meet you if I meant you we safe, and if we were meant to be than we would have meet, but in the future, I would do that for you, because I would suffer all the pain in the world if I meant you were safe." awwwwwww! As a young kid I always wanted a prince charming, and I got mine, I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

It was noon, and the sun was beating down on us, it felt great, to have the cool breeze and the beating sun, I was hungry and tired, but I would never get up, I was to comfortable. So I stayed there, till finally I closed my eyes, and fell asleep on Skylar's chest.

Happy, and in total bliss for the first time in my life.

And I almost forgot all about the school.

Almost.

**Skylar's POV**

Avian fell asleep, in my arms.

She felt so warm, and looked so, so, they are no words for how beautiful she is.

Her silky black hair, her flawless olive skin, of course there were scars, but those scars told a story, the story of her life, and they only gave her a fierce apprentice, they were apart of her.

Who she is.

And as she lay there her head on my chest, looking so peaceful, so graceful.

Long strands of black hair few in her face,. I tucked it behind her ear.

I looked at the face of, and get this, my girlfriend, yes we were dating, and I looked at her face, her eyes closed, her smiling lips parted just a tad.

She looked beautiful.

And she was strong, independent, but she had a sweet, vulnerable side.

And I got to see it.

Avian.

God I love that name.

She was always making the school a little brighter, during every experiment that they did, I would think of Avi, she her in pain, in that tiny cell of hers, lost, hurt broken, and that gave me the strength to move on and wait with her, encourage her, to make it another day.

To wait for her flock..

Correction, our flock.

At the school they beat her up pretty baddy, I living 16 years have never been hurt that bad.

And she got it all worst, all packed into one l long week.

There was some days were she didn't have the strength to lift her head, or speak, she just lay there, curled up in a ball.

Waiting, hoping that her family would come.

And they did, thank god.

I clenched my fist at the memory.

Avi moved, just a tad, and I looked at her face.

I was concord in pain.

I sat up and sat her with me.

I grabbed he shoulders, shook her.

"Avi! Avi wake up.

But she didn't wake.

Shit!

I stood and picked her up bridal style and ran for help.

I didn't shout, I just ran till I saw someone.

Anyone.

It was Angel that ran up to me and said I didn't have to tell her that something was wrong for her to know it.

So Angel called the flock with her mind and they all came running.

Fang took her out of my arms and he and Max ran to the hospital wing of the ship.

We all ran behind them.

"Whats going on! Whats wrong with Avi!" Iggy yelled, I didn't answer, I just ran.

Someone must have told him because he picked up his pace and we all ran a little faster.

We finally caught up and we waited outside the door.

Waiting.

And waiting.

I wanted to punch something!

Damn it! Why won't someone came and tell us what happened to my girlfriend!

Angel's head snapped to me.

_Girlfriend?_

She asked in my head.

Oh crap.

_Yeah._

She just smiled.

Okay, that is weird.

Finally Fang came out of the room and looked pointedly at me.

"She in a coma. We don't know why but she is." his face was blazing with anger, no _rage_. He was blaming me.

Maybe it was my fault.

"Fang don't blame Skylar! It's not his fault. Something is wrong, she mind sound weird, all of a sudden shes asleep and peaceful then her brain goes all fuzzy, and it all over the place. I can hear something, but I don't now what it is." she frowned.

"But she will be fine, she should get out of it in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and then like magic we hear a faint, "Mom?' calling from the room.

Fang's eyes go huge and he runs back into the room, and we are let outside.

Just wondering.

With nothing but confusion.

Why did the one person I love have to always get hurt?

**A/N: this is so fluffy and depressing! Well anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review and I'll give you a cookie! **

**So please R&R!**

**Love you all!**

**Fly On.**


	11. In My Head

**A/N: HOLA! ok here is Chapter 11.**

**High school is painful, right now my feet, back and arms hurt. I cant even have my arm like straight because well the muscle kinda hurts.**

**I will also like to thank the solders, and innocent people that were killed in the 9/11 plane crash in New York. A moment of Silence.**

**Back to the A/N: Oh and about what happen I no it was fast, but that was kinda the point, I won't tell you what it is but it has to do with surgery that she and Skylar got before the flock saved them, so I will leave you confused for like I think 3 or more chapters, I haven't decided.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**Avian's POV**

I opened my eyes.

"Mom?" I asked in a whisper.

There at my bed side is my mom, looking down at me, worriedly.

I head footsteps, and a door closing, then dad was at my bedside.

Wait, bedside? Wasn't I sleeping on Skylar? Outside?

I looked around.

What the heck am I doing in the hospital wing of the ship?

My eyebrows furrowed.

"What I'm I doing in the hospital wing?"

mom was holding my hand, dad just looked at me worriedly.

"You were in a temporary a coma." What!

"What what happened?"

This was strange.

"We don't know all of a sudden we got a message from Angel telling us to com fast because something happened to you ." he frowned.

"Skylar had you so we brought you here, they told us that you were in a coma and then 10 minuets later your awake." wow I only remember having a dream and then it all went black.

"Don't you remember anything?"

"No all I remember is falling asleep, having a dream and then waking up." I gave a confused look.

"were is everyone else?"

"Outside, I'll get them" dad walked to the door and then the flock poured in.

They crowded around my bed, and just looked at me.

"Are you ok? What happened? We were so worried!" Nudge said.

"Yeah kid, what happened? You had us all worried." Iggy had a worried look.

"Yeah you couldn't pick a better time, I was about to finish my bomb" he smiled.

Angel spoke next, "Its in your brain", she turned to Skylar, "Its in yours too" that had us shocked.

"What do you mean its in there brains?" mom asked.

"Well hears the thing, when they go to sleep they have a short dream, then they go through that little coma thing" my eyes widened.

"Are you telling me that Skylar and me have something wrong with our brains?" I always knew there was something wrong with my head, but it was kinda weird that it effecting the both of us.

"What do you mean that this happens every time that they go to sleep?" mom's voice kinda raised and octave, something that almost never happens.

"Well its still kinda hard to tell but now that I'm well older and my powers have developed I can hear your minds while I sleep, and Avi and Skylar always have a 10-20 minuet coma thing." well this was new.

I knew that there powers got better like Nudge can hack and computer without touching it, and attack metal that is further away.

Iggy can see ALL white, not just when everything is white, and when he touched a color instead of "feeling" what color it is he sees it.

Dad can turn other things invisible, not just himself.

Gazzy and well pinpoint were he wants his uh, Atomic bomb of horrible smell to were he wants.

And mom well she can 2 times aster then she use to.

Then there is me and Skylar.

I don't know if his powers are the same or different.

Not that I care right now, but well all that I can think about it, "are you saying that we go into a coma every time we go to sleep!" I was sitting up in the bed, kinda hyperventilating, "What-what like do you know what causes it?" mom had an arm around me, and rubbing my back.

Skylar kinda stood there, wanting to comfort me, but still in shock.

The room was silent, no one talking. I barley hear d them breathing.

"Well I've been thinking about that, and it had to happen to the both of you, than I remembered that you both had surgery, they fixed you up, sure, but I thing they implanted something into your brains." wow here's the thing, Angel can be sweet and all but when it came to saying things like this she said it with a calm voice, like it was nothing new.

"So there's a thing in our brain, and it puts us into a coma. Every time we go to sleep?" my voice was an octave higher, I was looking into Skylar eyes as I spoke, his eyes mirrored mine, they were filled with horror, they were afraid, and his were filled with concern, mine for him, his for me.

"What does it do? Do you have an idea?" dad's deep vice asked.

"No" Angel's face formed into one of frustration.

"I haven't figured it out. Yet. But I have a bad feeling that it might a) control them, b)a tracker, or c) it might just be monitoring their emotions, thoughts, and well stuff like that."she turned to mom, "Like the chip in your arm, but well instead it in there brain, but..."she shrugged.

"Do you think that Grandma can take it out?" my voice was now only over a whisper."

"I don't know. I mean its in your head, it would have to be a full blown surgery, and I don't think Max and Fang would appreciate, or approve of it." I bit my lip.

"But I want it out"

Dad sighed, "You sound just like your mom, just promise you wont try and take it out yourself, your mom did, almost killed herself." I heard this story. Dad must just be trying to ease the tension, so I turned to him and gave him a big smile.

He returned it with a half smile.

I wish I could talk to Skylar in privet, but the chances of the flock leaving is like 1 in like a trillion.

I gave a mental sigh.

One could hope.

"you guys why don't we leave," she turned to Skylar, "I think you should stay here, so that the doctors can monitor you too" _ANGEL I LOVE YOU!_

She gave me a smile.

So as Angel pushed everyone out and once the door closed Skylar walked over to me.

He put a hand on my cheek, creasing it, I leaned into it, closing my eyes.

"i always knew there was something wrong with my brain." I cracked a small smile.

I opened my eyes, looking into Skylar's chocolate brown ones.

"Do-do you thing that they could kills us in a second" my voice was cracking, I was on the verge of tears,.

No I wont cry! I will not show weakness! But this was Skylar, ans with Skylar I felt safe, like I could let my guard down, a few tears slid down my face.

He wiped them away with his thumb, "Shh. It's Ok, they can hurt you, and we'll find a way to stop it, he put one arm under my knees the other behind my back, and he carefully pushed my over so that there was enough space for him to sleep next to me.

He lay on his side, facing me, and I faced him, I nuzzled up next to him, burring my face into his chest.

I was silently crying, tears just slipping down my face, but my voice still steady, "I don't want to go to sleep, I afraid to" I whispered.

The arms the were around me tightened.

The hospital bed was uncomfortable and cold with the thin sheets, but with Skylar next to me I felt comfortable, and warm

"I'm afraid to, how about we talk?" and that's what we did, we talked, and talked. He didn't have much to say, since he lived all his life in the school.

I told him about my mom, and the story of when I was born, I told him the accident when I was 4, my birthdays, I told him funny embarrassing things about me.

Then he told me about a person, someone he was close to, "I had a little sister you know." I was kinda shocked. He never told me that but he was now a that was what counted, "she didn't have a name, but I called her Red, because even though she was a 5 years younger than me she had a temper, if you got on her bad side that is, but she was a little angel." he smiled.

"Well it was her temper that got her killed. It was another day, she was tired and didn't want to be experimented on, so when the erasers came she just spit in their face, called them stupid mutts and well they lost their tempers, they yanked her out of her cage, and started to beat her to death" by now his breathing was hard, his hands where in fists, " They beat her! I still hear her screaming, I tried to save her, but I couldn't get out of my cage." he shook his head, "all the white coats said was the they were glad she was gone, that they didn't like her anyway, but she was the reason the I stayed alive, she was my reason, to live." he looked down at me, "Then you came along" I blushed.

"You remind me of her you know."

"Really? How?"

"You both have a temper, and he had black hair too. And your just as sweet as she was."he smiled, "And both of you make me happy."

I bit my lip, smiling.

"Well you make me happy too" he leaned bow and kissed my forehead, and we fell sleep, forgetting that we had not eaten since this morning.

**In the middle of nowhere, Antarctica **

"Subject 1 and 2 have fallen asleep boss."

"Good. Searched there brains, figure out were they are." Brigid said, hr red hair swishing in her face.

I looked at the computer screan, looking, and hearing what they saw and thought.

Images of a bot, them laying next to each other, the boy, Skylar, looking at Fang's daughter.

I hate her.

I hate them all.

But guess what? I'm in your head I I know were your are, you can run but you can't hide, not from me you can't.

"There are on a ship, heading to South America, there they will fly to Dr. Martinez home." perfect.

"Once the flock trusts subject 2, have subject 1 kill Maximum Ride."

"Of course."

"I will have your head soon Max, I will have your head, and it will be taken off, by your own daughter. You and your family will suffer." I turned and walked out of the room and left to my office, to begin my further plans.

**A/N: I hope this kind clears things up a bit! and I know it was short, but with school and all...well I hope you liked Skylar's little flash back, I might have more of red in the future. Tell me if I should or shouldn't have her in!**

**Love you all!**

**R&R!**

**Fly On.**


	12. Warnings

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! here is chapter 13 of The Chronicles of Avian Ride!**

**well on to the disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride...but I do own Avi...and Skylar...and the plot and stuff...so HA!**

**Angel's POV**

I was finished shooing the flock out of the room the Avi and Skylar were now going to stay in.

They were so_ cute _together! I would have to have Nudge help me convince Max and Fang that everything was good, and the Skylar wasn't going to try anything with Avi.

I mean it was good the Fang and Max wee worried. I mean if they weren't then I would be worried.

Just listening to Fang's mental voice was fun.

_If he does Anything to her, I don't care if she does like him I will give him a painful death, slow and painful._

Then he gave a small evil smirk and he imagined his hands around Skylar's neck, seeing him turn purple then blue, seeing he's mouth open, wishing for air.

Ok not so funny.

_Fang I think you took the turn "protective dad" to a new level. _

He flashed me a death glare.

_STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!_

Sigh, _I cant help it when your mind is screaming!_, ok so that was a lie, it wasn't _that_ loud, but he didn't need to know that.

He narrowed his eyes and blocked his mind from me.

We were still standing outside the room were Skylar and Avi were in, I looked at the flock members, reading each mind, well Fangs was murderous, towards Skylar, and worries towards Avi.

His only, most loved baby girl.

Fang's mind was still blocked, good, I didn't want to have dreams of murdering Skylar, I liked to boy, he was goo for Avi, in some ways they were opposite, in others they were one and the same, so cute.

Nudge was all over the place, just blabbing.

She was sitting in a chair looking worried, eyebrows furrowed, thumb in her mouth, chewing on the nail, and moving into the next finger, chewing.

You know she was worried when she destroyed her perfect nails at will. The last time I saw her this nervous was when Max was in labor.

I slipped into her mind, listening.

_...poor Avi! I wonder if she and Skylar will be ok, max looks heart broken, and Fang looks like hes ready to kill, Gazzy and Iggy look kinda confused and worried, I wounder whats wrong with Avi and Skylar. What did the school do to them! I wounder if they have the nightmares that we all had? I bet Skylar gets them, Avi might get them sometimes, but I don't think that often, I mean she asks the same, but she is Max and Fang's baby so she might be even better at hiding her feelings. Thinking about feelings I wounder if Avi and Skylar have a thing going, they make a cute couple, and the way that he was worrying about her, it was so _CUTE!_ I wish someone would care about em that way, I mean in like 25!_

I pulled out of her mind, not wanting to have to listen to all that, but she was right, Skylar and Avi made a cute couple.

Iggy was less worried, now that he had some background, but I listened anyway

_..hungry. I need food, I haven't had dinner yet. This ships food SUCKS! With a capitol s!i wonder if I could make to food around here, I bet it would make Avi happy._

Men, I sighed and moved on to my brothers mind.

_...Fang and Max look sad, I wounder if the school did this._

Than his mind went blank, damn, he blocked me.

Then I turned to Max, her face was one of pain, sh was sitting in a chair, Fang with his hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly as he was knelt in front of her.

Max was and always will be the fearless, menacing, indestructible Maximum Ride, but when it involved Avi she was that and mush more, you threaten her, and well you got a mother bear, ok that's to little, ok I got it.

When Avi is threaten Max is like 100 Angry, rabid mother grizzly bears protecting their baby, and Fang is well a indestructible ball of fury that feels no pain, no joking.

I gave a small shiver just thinking about it.

_Flashback._

_Avi was 11 months old, _

_The flock was walking home from the park, Avi was in a baby stroller, being pushed by a very happy and smiling Max, with a-on the inside- happy and proud Fang._

_We were just walking, I was talking with Nudge, and Iggy was talking with Ella, holding hands, and making lovey-dove y eyes at each other, Gazzy was talking with Avi, and Max with Fang._

_We were passing an ally when out of no were a man jumped out and pointed a gun at Avi._

"_Give my all your money or the baby dies._

_Avi stared to cry I listened to her thoughts, _Mammy! Bad man! Man Scary! Daddy!

_Max froze, her eyes on the gun, he eyes were wide, he mouth slightly opened, we were all froze._

_I listen to Max, _No this bantered will not hurt my baby, not after all we been through. I hate guns I hate them! I will make this guy pay. I'm going to play it innocent, Angel! _She called to me,_ Tell everyone to play it innocent, and defenseless, got it.

Yes Max, got it, give me a sec.

_With that I sent the message to the flock._

_Iggy slowly put Ella behind him, and stood in front of her, Nudge and I clung to each other our eyes wide, Gazzy just gave the man large eyes, of confusion. Fang had trouble, and yes I'm about to say this,controlling his emotions, his hands were trembling with anger, the knuckles turning white, his jaw was tight, muscles tightening, his eye though took the meaning "if looks could kill" to a literal._

_You remember when I said that Fang was really protective? Well he and Max are the most protective parents in the world, I swear!_

_Fang walked, ignoring the man with the gun, who was now panicking, I mean he thought Fang looked scary._

_Ha ha._

"_Do. NOT. Point. That. Gun. At. MY. Daughter." every word was filled with venom, and anger, and hell it sounded deadly, Avi stopped crying._

_Her little arms reaching for him, _Daddy!

Avi be quiet ok?

_I didn't want her to bring attention to herself._

_Otay!_

_Man she was just the cutest little think, Angel concentrate, your supposed to be horrified._

_Quietly Max took Avi out of the baby stroller and gave her of Ella who was still standing behind Iggy._

"_When I say go run for it ok?" Ella nodded._

_We weren't far from Dr. M's house, so they would make it, and if they were shot at then Iggy could carry Ella and Avi._

_She turned to me and Nudge, "You to get ready to fight, by now Gazzy and Iggy but there hands in their pockets, bombs, good boys._

_Max slowly walked to the stroller, and gave Gazzy a look, "Don't worry, its a smoke bomb."_

_she nodded, all this time the man had his eyes on fang, not noticing anything._

"_G-give me your money or-or- I'll shot!" _

"_I don't think so" fangs said and took a step forward, and the man shot Fang in the leg._

_We Gazzy and Iggy flinched, Nudge, Max, Ella and I screamed, and Avi cried._

"_GO!" Max yelled, Ella and Iggy ran, but not before Iggy threw a smoke bomb, grabbing Ella's by the elbow and running, Nudge and I jumped apart and ran on the other side of the man, behind him, Gazzy threw another smoke bomb and ran to the ally, blocking that escape, and Max ran to the other side blocking that escape, and Fang, stood there, looking at his leg, like it didn't hurt, I entered him mind and all I heard was_

That bastard Shot me!

_He felt no pain!_

_Well he looked at the man and said, "Man that was a stupid move." and he lunged for him, he grabbed the gun, threw it to Max, and then Fang twisted the mans hand, pulled him kicked him in the stomach and punching him in the face, enough to knock him out, Fang wanted to kill the man, but he decided to just kick him were it counts._

_He was breathing heavy, not because he was tired, but from a) anger and b) he was staring to feel the pain I his leg, _

_Max ran to him, but her gaze turned to to direction then Ella and Iggy ran._

"_Max they are fine, there called the police." I reassured her._

_She nodded and put an arm around Fang's Waist and helped support him, Gazzy ran to get his other side, and then we walked, well Fang wobbled, to the house._

_Dr. M was there waiting, she helped Fang inside,_

_Avian was in Ella's arms, she saw Max and Fang and her arms extend to them, she stared crying._

_Ella put her down and Ella stood, and very wobbly walked to fang and Max._

_this was the day the Avi took her first steps,_

_Ignoring his pain Fang and Max knelt and they Picked up their daughter and they hugged and kissed her._

_She laughed, max gave her back to Ella, and told her to take her to her room for a nap._

_Everyone's mind was happy, but Fangs, I mean he _was _in pain. _

_So Gazzy, Max,and Dr. M all took Fang to the kitchen._

_Dr. M called Iggy to help, she told me Nudge and Ella to go to the living room._

_This was not going to be pretty._

_So we left, and I didn't listen to anyone's mind, but Avi's, we heard Fang ocasulay swear._

_Or someone yelling at him to stand still, or something breaking, and we just sat there, waiting._

_The police came, well after the they got the bullet out of Fangs leg the is._

_He was now sleeping in he room._

_So I answered the door, and used all my cuteness on him._

_After all was said and done we when to sleep._

_End of Flashback._

So you see what I mean when I say that he feels no pain when her gets that mad?

Sure max wasn't that protective the day, but she has her moments.

_Angel?_

I heard Max call me with her mind.

I turned to her.

_Yes Max?_

_Can you, um listen to them, and stuff, we need to keep track of how long it take then before before they go int that a coma ting, and how long it takes._

_Ok Max,_ I gave her one of my Angel smiles, _I will_

"You guys why don't we go and eat?" Max might be worried about her daughter, but she was still the leader.

Then I got an idea.

"You guys go in I'll catch up in a sec." they gave me a look, but they all left.

I listen to Avi and Skylar's mind, they were sleeping, then I felt the buzzing

perfect.

I waited, then sent the message

_Who ever you are, were ever you are I'm telling you this now, we will find you, we will find out what is happening to Avi and Skylar, and then we will stop you._

_That's a Promise._

Then I left to go join the rest of the flock.

**In the middle of nowhere, Antarctica **

I was in my office when I got a call.

"Boss you got to come see this."

I got up and walked back to the room were they monitored the minds of Avian Ride and the boy she calls Skylar.

"What" I bark.

The man in one of the seats turn and look at me.

"Listen" her turned back and hits a few buttons and I listen.

_Who ever you are, were ever you are I'm telling you this now, we will find you, we will find out what is happening to Avi and Skylar, and then we will stop you._

_That's a Promise._

My eye widen a bit, ah so Angel has sent us a message, how very kind.

"Don't worry about that." I turn and walk away.

This is war, and it has just begun.

A/N: This is not a really war, just a figure of speech, just so you no. I hoped you liked it, not a lot of Avi and Skylar but it was necessary. And I have only one thing to say

RRRRRR EEEEEEEE VV VV IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EEEEEEEE WWW WWW !

RR RRR E VV VV IIIII E W W !

RR RRR E VV V V IIIII E W W !

RR RR EEEEEEEE VV V V IIIII EEEEEEEE W W !

RRRRRR E VV V IIIII E W W !

RR RR E VV V IIIII E W W W

RR RR E V V IIIII E W W W W !

RR RR EEEEEEEE V IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EEEEEEEE W W !

**Fly on.**


	13. South America

**A/N: Hola! Ok here is Chapter 13! Wow, you are all so lucky to have me as your writer.**

**Sigh**

**Well anyway hope you enjoy R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does, lucky dude.**

**Avian's POV**

Sleep.

I uses to love it, but now I'm just afraid of it, and so is Skylar.

Not that he would admit it.

It's all the school fault! If it weren't for the stupid school I would never have nightmares, I would never flinch when heard the bark of a dog, I wold not cower from the smell of a hospital, the sight of a needle, I would never feel claustrophobic in small rooms, I would not have a tracking devise in my brain, but all this is a small price, because I got Skylar.

He was my other half, and I loved him, and l he loved me.

It was he that would stay up with me when I had a nightmare, it was Skylar who would rub my back and say it was ok when I heard a dog bark, or smelled chemicals that remind me of the school, he would hold me when I need a shot. And it was his arms that would be around me that kept me from screaming in small rooms, and he also had a tracking devise in his brain.

He was the only one that understood me.

Thank God for that.

We would be docking in South America soon.

Ok one hour.

We were packing our stomachs, preparing for a long trip to grandma's house.

Skylar was kinda nervous.

Well everyone was.

The flock has been watching our sleeping/ a coma patterns.

See what I mean when I said I was afraid to go to sleep?

Well if_ you _knew that every time _you_ went to sleep you went into _a coma _and had people probably searching your _brain _you might be a little freaked out wouldn't you?

Well after we found out I went to sleep and well that was that, but then when I tried to stay up, I was walking the halls of the boat with mom and dad when I just collapsed and went into a coma, so not only can they see everything in my mind but they can also control it.

Creepy.

I was staring to get worried, if they could control my body then they could put me and Skylar against the flock.

But I wouldn't let that happen.

Not to to the flock.

"Avi are you ready?" my mom asked me.

Wow was it an hour already?

"Yeah I'll be right there." I stood from the bed that I was laying in, which was in the hospital wing, and walked across the hall to the room were Skylar slept.

Yes Mom and dad weren't to happy to find us sleeping together, too bad!

I walking in and found the room empty.

Strange, I closed the door.

I walked up on the ships deck and looked over the waters, I could see land!

I walked to the back of the ship, relived to see Skylar.

"What are you doing here?" the ship is about to dock, lets go. I grabbed his hand and he walked over to the front of the boat and stood with my family, I didn't care if we were still holding hands, I held his hand and liked it.

No one said anything.

And then the moment that we have all been waiting for, the ship docked and we all got off, I wobbled and almost fell on my face.

Smooth.

But mom was there holding me up right, she gave me a sympathetic smile and said, "You'll get use to it." I smiled and walked.

Then i saw a tree and ran to it, wrapped my arms around it and kissed it.

Yes I kissed a tree.

"Oh my god I missed you all so much!" there was laughing.

"What I really miss trees."

I looked over at Skylar, who was looking around in wounder, oh right, he has never seen any of this.

I smiled at him, walked over and hugged him, he looked down at he kinda confused but hugged me back.

"We are now safe!" his hugged me tighter, "It feel weird, ya know? Being safe, not having to be afraid, being able to live." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well I hate to break this touching moment but we have to get going" dad pulled us apart and a glared at him.

"Right" so were were on our way, we all walked into the forest and took off. We all expanded our wings, and took a running stat and shot in the sky.

"This feel so good!" I said after we reached a appropriate height.

"Yeah" said Skylar.

Now I will show you how we were all pared.

^ Mom ^ Dad

^ Angel ^ Nudge

^ Me ^ Skylar

and

^ Iggy ^ Gazzy

This was how we flew.

We flew for a good oh I don't know, 5 hours. When I stared to whine.

"Skylar I will be right back" I then flew to were mom and dad were, "Mom I'm hungry and we stop and oh I don't know eat?"

they looked at me and agreed, then nudge came over, "Oh and maybe we could go shopping, because we might have things for us but Avi and Skylar need somethings."

"Yeah, I need new clothes, and so does Skylar, I we could get supplies, I mean we could carry things to you know.

"Yeah she has a point. Come on Max when we were her age you had us doing watched and carrying stuff, let them if they want," said uncle Gazzy.

Mom sighed and agreed, we all cheered, except for mom, dad, and Iggy, mom and dad didn't like shopping, Iggy just didn't like loud places.

I told Skylar and he was kinda excited to see something new.

I wounder what his style was.

So in the next city we ate and went shopping, everyone in the flock took it upon themselves to learn every language they could.

So here is a list of what we can speak, but we all knew Spanish and English so I will leave that out, and not everyone spoke the same.

Mom: German, Italian, French, Portuguese and Russian

Dad: Russian, Greek, Italian, German, Romanian and Portuguese.

Iggy: Greek, Chinese, Japanese, French, and Australian (A/N: I mean the accent)

Nudge: French, Italian, Turkish, and Arabian.

Gazzy: Chines, Turkish, Swedish, and Bulgarian.

Angel: French, Italian, Turkish, Korean, and Arabian.

Avian: French, Italian. And Portuguese

I know I don't know that many languages, but I'm still young, and well the rest of the flock is teaching me new languages, and then there is Skylar, he only knows English, so he has some major learning to do.

So now that you know all the pretty languages that we all no back to the present.

Geez I get so off topic sometimes.

Well anyway, we got lucky, since the official language is Spanish then everyone has a free reign, but Skylar that is.

You see the cool part of this all is that due to the fact that our brains of more, oh I don't know, better and smarter then "normal" humans we can suck in more information, so yeah speaking different languages fluently is pretty cool.

We are sitting in a nice local pizza restaurant, yes we are, in, um, lets just say somewhere in South America, and we are eating pizza, what pizza is good.

A waiter comes up to our table.

"Hola, bienvenidos a la pizza Poco Pipinos, mi nombre es Ricardo, y yo soy tu surver ¿qué puedo obtener?" (A/N: I really don't feel like translating so...)

"Hola, bueno me voy con dos pizzas grandes de pepperoni con ambas, las aceitunas de negro, y piña." that's what mom ordered, the man kinda looked at us funny, but said nothing, by the end 16 large pizza's, all with the ingredient we wanted.

Ricardo looked happy/ freaked out. He told us that this order would take, oh I don't know, a few hours, so he told us if we would like to come back and get them, we agreed and took to the streets.

Skylar took my hand as we walked, I have all ways wanted to come to a little town like this, the ones with all the crowded roads, and side shops, selling homemade jewelry, and clothes, or home grown food.

As we walked the really lopsided, crooked stone streets, with the tall buildings on both sides of the street we all looked at the thinks being sold.

And the look of a rural aria, we couldn't stay long, once we ate we would leave.

Nudge, me, and Angel went crazy.

While Angel and Nudge were looking at clothes and jewelry I started to wander, dragging Skylar with me, looking at all the things that were being sold, then I came across a very interesting stand.

The little stand sold knives, bid and small menacing looking knives.

"Whoa, Skylar look at these!"

All the knives has a shinny silver blades, with black handles, and you could buy different holders, you could buy one that was on a belt, or a holder that you can tie around your ankle or forearm.

I need one, heck we all needed one.

I stroked one of the blades, admiring its sharpness.

Ok, I know what your thinking, but hears a little secret, I _love_ knives. Dad and Iggy showed me how to throw them and let me tell you I have a damn good aim.

Well don't tell that to mom, but I'm handy with a knife.

"They look so cool, do you think that my parents would let us get one for each of us and the rest of the flock members?"

he thought for a second, "I don't know, I think if you gave Max a good enough reason she might give in."

"I thinks so too." I turned around and looked for mom and dad.

I saw them a little ways away, looking at food.

I rolled my eyes, typical.

As I pushed my way through the crowd I reached them.

I let go of Skylar's hand and taped on my mom's shoulder. She turned around and looked at me, "Yeah honey?"

"Mom if I asked you to buy each of the flock members a knife would you buy us one?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Why do you ask?" she crossed her arms.

"Well I was thinking, I just think that we need more self protection then just our fists, and well I know you hate guns, but knives are so much better, and I thing it might make us all feel a little bit safer if we had a little upper hand, and we don't always have to us it in combat, and you know that having a knife is in the boyscout handbook, like you need one to survive." and I hated what I was going to say next but drastic times call for drastic measures, "And well, with what happen 2 week ago..." I trailed off.

"I think Avi has a point, sure we have our bombs and fists but a little more protection couldn't hurt, plus I always wanted a knife." Iggy said out of nowhere.

"Well, "Mom said, she was broken in between a no and a maybe.

"Please?" I gave her the and dad the Bambi eyes.

"Fine were are they?" dad and Iggy chuckled, and I looked for nude and Angel.

_Angel! Come over here, and bring Nudge!_

Seconds later Angel and Nudge were by my side, "Hey Avi whats up?"

"Well I convinced mom to buy us all a knife." I smiled.

"Really? Cool and creepy at the same time.:

Wow, Nudge wasn't saying much, not that I was complaining.

In the end we all go a bad-ass looking blade with a holder the would tie to you arm or leg, we need it to be hidden you know.

Mom was uncertain but payed the man and we left, going to eat the food, which my now was done.

The flock wouldn't shut up about how good it tasted, I didn't blame Skylar, I mean it was his first pizza but the rest? They were adults for havens sakes! But whatever.

Once done and satisfying we went back to the clearing and took off, by then Skylar and I had are own packs, and we flew till it was dark, we found a cave in a curtain mountain and hit the hay.

Mom and dad cuddled, while I and Skylar did, and well the rest of the flock just kinda fell asleep.

And that was the end of the day, a long and beautiful day.

**A/N: AWWWW I love cuddling!**

**Well anyway, R&R and tell me what you think.**

**Fly On.**


	14. Controlling my Emotions!

**A/N: HOLA! I want to say that school is good, but I have a speech to give tomorrow so wish me luck! P.S. I'm no longer in pain! Yeah! Ok so here is Chapter 14! **

**I hope you like it, R&R! and if you have any ideas, complaints or suggestion tell me in a message or review! BTW I'll be changing POV's a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**Avian's POV**

So it's the second day of travel, and everything is great! Just super! Not the sarcasm people.

Thinks are not good in the flock, this morning when I woke I got my feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It wasn't _horrible_ per say, but it was pretty strong. I guesses a small bunch of erasers, or a band of humans.

To tell you the truth I was kinda freaked, I mean the last time this happened, not including that week at the school, was when I was kidnapped, experimented on, and torcherd.

But hey! I'm not complaining!.

Note more sarcasm!

Sigh today was not one of my days.

I was silent, and the flock, even though worried didn't bug me, they just you know, kept a good eye on things.

So here we are in the sky, flying to grandma's and I'm thinking, just looking ahead, just on auto-pilot, simply flapping my strong wings, only half enjoying the fly.

Man was I in a bad mood, I really didn't feel like talking.

Skylar seems in a bad mood to.

God I want to punch something!

Was this natural? Why are my mood all over the place.

Wait.

Oh shit!

Tell me I'm not pregnant! I mean it's not that I don't want to be a mom, I mean but I'm only 14 for haven sake! I mean sure we bird kids mature more but, come _on_! I mean but what if I'm not pregnant? I think I might be disappointed.

I wonder what Skylar thinks.

I wounder what he is think right now this very second.

Huh.

**Skylar's POV**

I can't believe this!

Wait I can believe it.

Wait can I?

Yes yes I can.

I mean who knew that pizza tastes so good with pineapple!

I mean who would think that fruit was so good on a pizza!

Yeah.

Avi look like she is in a bad mood, I don't think I should mess with her.

I mean you never mess with a girl, that much I know from my little sister.

Aw, I miss you Red!

I promise one day I will avenge your death.

Sigh.

Wait, Avi is angry, for no apparent reason.

This is not good, what if.

Gulp, what if she is pregnant?

I'm going to die if she is, I mean look at her dad!

I turned my head over to Fang, him and his tallness, and the murderous look he gets in his eye every time I do something like hold Avi's hand.

Shiver.

Then there is the rest of the flock.

I mean how is a guy supposed to get a break around here!

I'm really upset!

I don't know why but I am! God! I hate this! I'm mad! Grrrrrrr! I promise I will kill those stupid erasers for killing my sister, and hurting my girlfriend, and her, I mean our, family.

those promise

Well at least I think I can call them my family.

I looked over to Avi.

Man she is hot., I mean look at her, and her blackish- brown wings beating up, and down, he flawless olive skin, her brown eyes, he amazing curves.

_Skylar, your drooling. Again._

I turned away from Avi, shut my mouth that was hanging open, and looked ahead, at the endless blue sky.

_I was not._

I was to fucking mad to say I was drooling, I mean really!

Skylar, Skylar. So much to learn, well at least you know who to fear.

Yeah, max and Fang.

Shiver.

Ok so it was a mental shiver, I mean course you cant really shiver while flying, sorry, just can't be done.

Man I love flying.

I can't believe that I was missing this for 16 fucken years!

Now I really want to kill someone.

Stupid white coats, stupid erasers, stupid science, stupid everything!

Everyone involved with Itex can crawl in a hole and die, yeah, die!

I hate life, the only thing that keeps me from killing everything is Avian Ride.

The girl of my dreams.

Now I wasn't mad I was happy.

Avi, she was perfect, funny, strong, independent, and she had a sweet soft side that I loved so much.

Dude, what the hell is with my emotions? First I was mad, the kill, then mad, then sad, and now I'm happy?

Am I pregnant? Is that possible?

I better not, or else ill kill someone!

**Angel's POV**

Something is not right.

Avi and Skylar's emotions are all over the place!

Avi I could explain, she could a) be pregnant, or b) Itex could be controlling their emotions. They already proved that they can control their body so why not their emotions?

The same for Skylar.

I had to laugh he thought he was pregnant.

He he.

I should tell max that Itex is controlling their emotions, but I cant tell them that Avi might be pregnant.

Poor Skylar wont see the day of light if that is true.

Sigh, a mind read has to do what a mind reader has to do.

_Avi, I think your emotions are being controlled be Itex._

_Really? Oh well that's just great! Just awesome! Not only did they kidnap me, torcher me, and experimented on me, they had to put a fricken chip in my brain that can see, hear and God knows what else, no they can also control my body and now my emotions! What a fucken invasion a privacy!_

Ow! my head!

_Avi not so loud please._

_Oh my god I'm sorry! I cant believe I just yelled at you! I'm sorry can you forgive me?_

Sigh, yup, they were being controlled.

_Your forgiven, I'm going to tell the flock next time we land ok?_

_Ok, and tell Skylar._

_I will._

I pulled away from her mind and went to Skylar.

I got the same response I got from Avi.

_Max can we land? I have something to tell the flock, plus it's almost dark._

_Yeah sure Angel._

Sigh, everyone has been so quiet, I mean Nudge hasn't even spoken.

We found a beat down city and landed.

"ZOMG! I'm so tied! Max cant we sleep in a motel?"

Everyone was flexing and rubbing there muscles, I stretched my legs, man they are soar!.

"Yeah I'll think about it, Angel you wanted to say something.

"Yeah, I have discovered that Itex can also control Avi and Skylar's mind."

The flock looked over to Avi and Skylar, there heads down, Avi's jet black hair in front of her face, and Skylar's brown hair covering his eyes.

..just more of an outcast.

I heard from Skylar.

Aw, poor Skylar.

The flock, especial Max and Fang were kinda speechless.

"I think we should go find that hotel, I don't think it's a good idea to sleep outside here" I haven't and wont try to be the leader, but at times like thins someone had to break the silence.

"Yeah Angel your right, I think we will need our fake name, so what are we being called here?"

I couldn't agree more, it wasn't safe her, I didn't like it, all the minds had a bad edge to them.

""Nick, you know same old same old." Fang said in his deep voice.

"Wolfgang!" said Gazzy, man did my older brother ever grow up?

"What! It's German!" he crossed his arms and looked offended my our looks that said "really?".

"I'll be Kim" I say, the best part about this is that we get to change out names.

"Mary Ann" said Nudge.

"Lucas" said Iggy.

"Andrea" said Avi.

"Um I guess I'll be Quin"

"OK so now here are the rules, don't look at anyone, don't say anything, and don't touch anything, got it?" Max had her hands on her hips, and looked at us like we were kids, again.

Fang put an arm around her waist, "Max don't worry, we got this, just chill, ok" he kissed her neck, I heard Avi gag.

"Ew. I want no keep my lunch down thank you very much." Avi walked pass and started walking to the rundown city.

"Avi wait!" Max ran to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her behind her, "Stay behind, ok?" Avi pulled back her arm and mutter a whatever and walked to Skylar and grabbed his hand.

Fang hand made fists but he walked up to Max.

I think I'm going to stay out of everyone's mind.

**Avian's POV**

My mom just picks the best places to land and sleep doesn't she?

Man I mean even _I'm _afraid, this city has it all, drunks, sluts, bitches, druggy, drug lords, the cops on the corner, the graphite, the pit bulls chained to a front yard, the gangs, the falling buildings, the whole sh-bang!

So here I am trying to look strong, standing straight, shoulders back, head looking straight forward, but with Skylar's arm around me.

Gazzy has his arm around Angel and Iggy around Nudge's so that now one tried anything.

But that didn't stop all the sexist pigs from whistling.

If one whistled at me I would give them the finger and keep walking.

We finally arrived at the crummy hotel, we walked inside and I was horrified to find the it smelled even worse than outside.

Great.

Mom and I walked up to the reception desk to get our rooms.

The guy was a total pig!

"I'm going to need 3 rooms." thank god they spoke English, I was not in the mood to speak in a different language.

In a heavy Spanish accent the man replied, "How about we make it 4 and you, "he pointed to mom, "you." he pointed to me then he pointed to himself, " and I could have a little fun." can I get a EWWWWWWW.

I couldn't hadlel it.

I pulled back my arm and slapped the bastard.

"Don't you ever talk to a girl like that you sexist pig!"i hissed.

He looked up and rubbed his jaw, "Ho ho, feisty just the way I like them," it was moms turn to make her move.

Right as he reach a hand to me mom grabbed it, gave him a death glare and in the scariest voice I heard said, "If you ever talk to my daughter like that again I willkill you." his eye widden in hhorror "Now give us 3 rooms and I wont snap your wrist this second."

he pulled his arm back, "You are crazy bitch!" oh was he in trouble now!

Mom was viably trembling, then dad came and wrapped his arm around mom, and then Skylar came and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Is there a problem?" dad said in a menacing voice.

The look in the mans face was priceless!, "N-no sir i-i-I'll get your room right away" he did something in the computer and handed us 3 keys. "Thanks you" dad said. GO DAD!

Our guys led us away until we were in mom and dads room, which of course was filthy.

"Ok girls in one room and boy in the other, chop, chop.

They agreed and walked away, I was almost out the door when mom called out, "Avi come her for a sec."

oh shit.

I turned around, "Yeah mom?" I closed the door and walked over.

"Avi what you did down stairs was unacceptable." WHAT?

"Wait what_ I_ did?" I can't believe this was happening.

"Yes. You should not have intervene, you could have gotten hurt."

I slumped my shoulders and looked at them in disbelief, "Mom, he deserved it!" hey he did.

"Avi Listen to us when we say that you should not have done that" said dad.

"Well in sorry _Max_, because I'm pretty sure you would have done _exactly _the same at my age!"

They knew that I only called them by their first name when I was pissed.

"And stop treating me like a child! I'm not a child anymore!" by now Max and Fang were separated and Max had her hand on her hips and Fang just stood there, looking a little mad.

"You know what I am not discussing this, I need some fresh air." I turned and lest ignoring the yells they sent.

I walked down the stars, pas everything, not paying attention, I walked outside and walked away from the hotel, till I couldn't see it anymore.

Damn I hate them!, I kicked the dumpster that was at the mouth of an ally.

I was Mad! I was beyond mad! \how can they still treat me like I was five! I'm 14! my birthday was next month!

I kicked till all my anger was out, then I stopped and looked at my surroundings.

Oh crap I was in tight pants, boots, and a tank top in a dark ally in a bad city.

I wanted to kick myself, SHIT! Why don't I think when I'm mad! I started to walk away back to the hotel when I hear laughter behind me.

"Hay baby, why don't you stay for a bit?" I turned as say a bunch of gangsters, not half bad gangster, who at the time were drunk.

The man that called to me was tall with baggy pants and shirt, a black bandana over his head, chain hung from his jeans, tattoos covered his arms, and there in his tan hand was a shiny knife.

"I don't think so" i said sweetly.

I turned to find that there were more thugs waiting in front of me, they all wore the same, whit shirt, baggy blue jeans, and all held knives.

They started to back me up against the wall, telling me how sexy I looked, and a bunch of other gross stuff.

Then the leader came up to me and using his knife he traced my jaw line, I played in innocent and defenseless, the fool.

"You will be very fun to play with, do you want to play?" I wanted to throw up!

Then his hand touched me and I flew into action, I grabbed his hand and I twisted it behind his back, grabbed my knife from my boot and held it to his neck.

"Now" I said looking at the guys, all in shook, I smiled and said., "If you don't want me to hurt him drop your weapons."

"No escuche a ella mata a la perra!" Well that's just rude!

I pressed the knives harder ageist his neck and whispered in his ear, "I know Spanish you idiot!"

_Angel can you send Dad and Skylar?_ I sent her a picture of were I was and I felt her replied.

_Ok, but why?_

_Just send them and tell them to look mad and bring the knives._

There was a pause then she replied, _They're coming._

_Thanks_

I helded of the gang for a while when I saw a knife imbed itself into the wall.

Dad!

The members turned and there standing tall and menacing was Dad, Skylar, Iggy, and Gazzy.

I saw dad whisper something to Skylar, he smiled and then the top of his head started to for spiks.

Oh! the guys we already drunk, why not scar them!.

They all ran away faster then you can say Bastard,

they ran and once we couldn't hear their screaming of fright I ran to dad and hugged him. "Thanks dad." he hugged em back and whispered in my ear, don;t you ever do that again, scared me, almost gave me a heart attack" I smiled and stayed there.

"Oh thank you Uncle Iggy and Uncle Gazzy for being for me. Yeah I feel so loved."

Dad chuckled and I laughed, I walked over and gave him a hug, "Thank you Uncle Iggy for saving my life!" ha-ha

he laughed and returned the hug.

I walked over to Gazzy, "Don't do that to your dad again I think he might explode, and I think I might be safer not to tell your mom," he ruffed my long black hair and bulled me into a hug, " but don't think that we won't use it at blackmail"

"GAZZY!" I whined, dad had retried his blade and I walked to Skylar, who was silent.

"Hey" I say.

"Hay don't scar us like that ok?" awwww he was worried!

"I won't" I smiled kissed him on the lips and hugged him." the other cleared their thoughts and I pulled away and held his hand.

We stared to walk, "You look good with spiks" I tell him and the guys burst into laughter.

**A/N: WOW THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! I hope you liked it, I'm not very good with action yet but I hoped you liked it!  
**

**Love you all R&R!**

**Fly On.**


	15. ZOMG Moments

**A/N: Hola! I just wanna say that I hope you enjoy the chapter, read and review! I also want to say that that since 15 in my favorite/ lucky number that I will try and make thins the fluffiest, most awesome chapter so far, and I might have some action and tears, and I will make it as long as possible. So review and tell me how it is. And today is October 2nd, I'm getting ready for Homecoming in like 5 hours, so I'm excited and well this month is my birthday, so give the best gift and review! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Avian's POV**

Here I am, huddled in a sleeping bag, on a cold hard cave floor, I almost prefer the cockroach, mice, and spider infested room that was falling apart in that rundown city that I almost got killed in by some drunk gangsters If it not for my dad, Skylar, Iggy and Gazzy.

My hero's.

It's been 3 days since than and in those three days I have slept in trees more comfortable than this stupid cave.

I moved and felt a sharp object stab in my side.

Ow.

see what I mean? Stupid cave filled with rocks.

And yes I know that a cave is made of rocks, but they don't have to be all pointy and on the floor!

I took my arm out of my warm sleeping bag, and reached down and grabbed the rock that was in the way of my happiness.

I mean this entire cave floor was covered in rocks.

Sigh, I grabbed the rock and threw it.

It hit the wall and fell, hitting Skylar right in the head.

Ok so not my best ideas, but I was tired man!

Skylar shot up and looked around.

I have three options

A) fake that I'm asleep

B) say sorry

or C) get up and run for it.

I think I will chose b, because well than I won't be lonely.

I sat up a little.

"Sorry, I was aiming for the wall." I bit my lip, oh what an amazing response.

Skylar and I were not aloud to sleep close to each other, mom and dad's orders.

Ha, yeah right.

So as I sleep next to mom and dad Skylar slept by Iggy and Gazzy.

His head wiped to my voice and I saw his face light up.

I smiled.

Man he was hot, his high cheek bones, flawless skin, which by the way was getting kinda tan, his longish messy brown hair, the same rich color of his eyes, and his lips, god those lips.

I was just looking at him, my head tiled, biting my lip, leaning on my elbow.

He was just sitting there looking hot.

"Want to go for a fly?" YES! Time alone!

I nodded my head furiously, looked around, looking at everyone, I got up slowly, making sure not to make a noise, ever so slowly easing out of my sleeping bag, once I was out I stood, I bent down, grabbed my shoes, and tiptoes to Skylar, who was also already standing.

This is the time were I _love_ having hawk eyes!

I stood next to him and he motioned me to walk ahead, I nodded and grabbed his hand and walked forward.

We made it!

I looked back, seeing my sleeping family, what if they wake up?

What if I don't go?

Sigh, the power of what if.

I bit my lip and looked up at Skylar.

_Go._

My head snapped to Angel, eyes wide, I looked at her, her perfect blonde curls framing her face, she looked so young!

She looked innocent, and asleep.

_I am asleep, and if you don't want me to wake up and push you out then get going, I'll tell the others, just go have fun, but not_ too _much fun, if you get what I mean._

My cheeks burned, but I smiled.

_Thanks!_

I turned to my waiting boyfriend, nodded, smiled, let go of his hand and jumped out of the cave.

I just fell, closing my eyes, feeling the wind rush past my face, the feeling was great!

I opened my eyes and saw that I was almost to the ground, I opened my wings and felt myself begin to rise, I love this!

I pumped my strong, big brownish-black wings. Pushing to the full moon.

I breathed in the cool fresh air, and felt a shiver go threw my body.

Then I remembered something.

No someone.

Were was Skylar, I looked around.

No Skylar.

Huh.

I looked back at the cave and there standing with his mouth almost hitting the ground stood Skylar, I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

I motioned for him to come.

He shook his head and jumped, and then I watched him fall and open his big big wings, I knew that they were brown and reddish- brown at the tips but right now they looked dark and mysterious.

How did I get so lucky?

He made his way up to me, were I stood, kinda, um floated? And waited.

His hair was wind-blown.

I had my arms at my side, my shoes in one and the other itching to run there fingers through his silky brown hair.

Then I noticed that I was _cold!_

I kinda rubbed my arms in a a attempt to warm my arms with frictions.

Ha like that would work.

"So were do you want to go?" Skylar looked around.

"How about we think about that later?" I nodded and we took off.

And we flew into the sunset happily ever after.

Well we did fly, but it was like the middle of the night, and we are kinda happy, but its not the end,

Everything was silent.

But it was a comfortable silents, a silent that said, "I'm comfortable with you and I don't have to talk to know what your feeling."

yeah that look said a lot!

Well here we are flying, then I thought, what if they like oh I don't know, make us fall asleep in the middle of this flight, because by now they usually want us asleep, but I kinda, no majorly hoped that they would not do that, not right now that everything was perfect, which it was, flying at night by Skylar's side.

It's the best, feeling the butterflies of love fill my stomach.

I saw a beautiful lake with a nice looking forest/field thing.

"Hey, lets land there." I pointed and he nodded, we made of descent, I landed gracefully and with out a sound, while Skylar made a huge sound and kinda almost fell forward.

I laughed and he gave me a look and then charges at me, arms extend, I shirked and ran away, giggling the whole time, he caught me from behind, his long arms grabbing me around the waist and he bent down and kissed my neck.

I giggles and moved my neck to the side, giving him more access.

He bit me earlobe and I gasped.

Man I missed this.

He stopped and rested his head on my shoulder, looking over to the lake.

I pouted, not that he could see.

"I like this, it quiet, and peaceful, with no one to look at us ans keep us apart." his rich voice said on my ear.

I leaned into him, "Yeah"

I closed my eyes, listening to the water, to Skylar's breathing, it was so quiet I could hear our heartbeats.

Both were beating fast.

"So," I said turning around in Skylar grip, "You know" my finger tips traced random little designs on his chest, "we are out here, all alone, what do you want to do?" I gave him my big innocent eyes.

He chuckled and bent his head, inches away from my face, our lips almost touching.

I felt his breath cover my face, mt heart skipped a beat.

"Well I think we should," he lined in further, "talk.' he pulled back and gave a chuckled at the look on my face, I narrowed my eyes, jerk.

He grabbed my hand and lead me to a nice stop to sit on and then he probed down in the comfortable looking green grass.

I plopped down and he put a arm around my shoulder.

I say him do a 360 search of the woods.

Gosh, he may look all calm and stuff but he is just a paranoid as the rest of the flock, I mean Skylar was at the school longer that the rest of the flock, so I guess I no were this might come from, but I guess it was kinda comforting to know that one of us is always, well, you know, on the lookout.

Well, I rested my head on his chest, and said, "You know, I can feel if something bad is going to happen, and right now nothing is." he knew I was telling the truth.

He relaxed, "Your right." he gave a sigh.

"So now that we are here, what do you want to talk about?" I looked at at him, his brown eyes were focused on the water, in deep thought.

"Well, how about we talk about you?" I frowned, I'm not one to want to talk about ones self.

Maybe he wanted to get to know me better.

"What do you want to know?" I was not uncomfortable talking to Skylar, I mean I loved him, I know, you know the guy for a few week and now you love him, but I can't control that in which was not meant to be controlled.

I mean love doesn't have a time right? So who is to say how long it take one to love another.

"well, I don't want this to get awkward, but have you found out if your pregnant or not?" huh, that is a very good question.

I mean I haven't had time to go to a drug store, and my time of the month is not until next week.

"No, I haven't had time to you know, check, and I think my parent would freak."

"How about we go now?" not a bad idea, a city isn't far from here, and I do have 50 dollars on me right now.

Don't ask I just do ok?

"I think that is a great idea." we got up and flew off.

We landed in the outskirts, we walked at a Walgreens.

"You stay here ok?"

"Why?"

I bit my lip, "Well 1, you can keep look out, 2, if you walk in and I buy one people will assume that I'm buying it for me, which I am but others don't have to know that ok?" please understand please understand!

"Ok, I understand." I let out a big breath, reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and I walked in.

it looked like at the other Wall-greens, big white and a bunch of random thinks, I walked to the food, got some food, and a few drinks then I walked and found what i was looking for.

I got everything and went to a cash register.

It was a girl, his messy light brown hair tide in a mess ponytail, she wore no make-up, because she didn't need it.

She was one of those girls who were pretty, but didn't know it, so I bet she wasn't all stuck up and thought she was better than others.

I looked at her name tag as I set down all my items, Aimee. _(A/N: its Amy spelled different)_

"Hi, did you find everything you were looking for?" she had good English.

"Yes thank you" I gave her a smile.

She saw the pregnancy test, "Is this for you?" it wasn't like she wanted to be nosy so I answered, "No, its for my sister, but she was to afraid to do it herself, shes 21" I added, of course I made it up, but whatever.

Aimee relaxed.

I payed and then I left.

Skylar was in the same spot I left him, I gave him the sandwich and drink and we ate, then I grabbed the pregnancy test, and well took it. I waited 5 minuets and looked at it.

It was a negative sign.

I'm not pregnant.

Yeah!

But why do I feel disappointed?

I thew it in the garbage and walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm not pregnant, you get to live another day." I smiled at him and stood there.

He walked over and wrapped his strong arms around me burring his face in my head, "Why do you look so disappointed?"

I had my arms wrapped around him, "I don't look disappointed, I'm glad that I can't help those stupid white coats what they wanted. That is if I can." ok I was disappointed.

And I knew that he knew, but I couldn't help lie about it, I mean I never wanted kids back then and hell I'm only 14, ok make that 15, I'm my birthday soon, so, I can call myself 15.

"Your ling about being disappointed."

I sighed, "I know, I mean I never wanted to have kids, and I might not even be able to, I mean I'm a miracle as it is, but for me to have a kid is like 1 in a million, and I feel kinda sad." I single tear fell from my eye.

"Well maybe you like your mom, and its going to be had for you, plus I think your kinda young to have kids."

true.

"I'm only a year younger than my mom was," I said stubbornly.

He chuckled, "If you really want to start a family someday, we could get married, and then start one, that way we can be together, and well you parents wont kill me." my eyes widened.

He wanted to marry me?

ZOMG!

calm down.

"Yeah". I looked up at him, "You want to get married someday, and start a family?" when I said this his eyes sparkled with love and adoration.

"Yeah, why not, I love you you love me." he bent his head and kissed me.

And everything melted away.

This is one of the best days of my life.

The rest of the night literately when in a haze.

So many thinks were running threw my head.

I wasn't pregnant.

I love Skylar.

He loved me

He wanted to get married.

I wanted to get married.

I want to start a family

he wanted to start a family

my family thinks we are still sleeping

is that a tree?

Its getting bigger

why is that tree getting bigger.

Oh shit I'm going to hit it

I forgot how to fly, I just kinda flew toward it.

"AVI PULL UP!" now that was funny, Skylar was telling me how to fly.

He-he.

I pulled up, but the top of the tree skimmed my stomach, it was just a few leaves though.

We got to the cave mouth, kissed goodnight and went back to sleep, sigh, I fell asleep like a baby.

Not even remembering the sharp rocks that kept me up in the first place.

All I could think is that, Skylar want to marry me, and he loved me.

And I never want that to change.

**A/N: Huh, ok not the best, but AWESOME! Remember, its my birthday this month, not telling the day but review and that will be the best b-day present EVER!**

**Fly On.**


	16. Sight and Pains

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER, I was sick all weekend, I FINALLY feel better, so yeah. Ok here is chapter 16 of Avian Ride!**

**Hope you enjoy, R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own AVIAN AND SKYLAR AND THE PLOT! MUAHAHAH**

**I felt the need to be evil, I am sorry. **

**Avian's POV**

I woke to the sun streaming through the mouth of the cave, I yawned and stretched, totally forgetting the sharp, pointy, deadly rocks that I was forced to sleep on.

I rolled right onto a sharp one, like right in the middle of my back, I gave a small yelp, and sat up, of course no one was up yet, I am an early bird, no pun intended.

I cleared some rocks and lay back down, on my side, curling in a comfortable ball.

Than the events of last night hit me harder than a mosquito hitting a windshield.

I bit my lip and smiled.

Skylar said he wanted to get married and have a family!

I mentally squeaked.

Then I started having one of those mental fight that told me I'm crazy.

_But what if he changes his mind?_ My pessimistic part of my brain said.

_But he said he loved you!_ My happy optimistic side said.

_Men always say that, but they are lying! He just wants you in_ BED!

_Omg no he loves you for you! FOR you! _

_And I bet he is just as sexist a pig as everyone else._

Omg my pessimistic

mind was sounding like mom!

_Avi! its to early in the morning, not that I don't think its AWESOME that Skylar want to marry you, in the future, but can I please, just maybe get some peaceful sleep? I mean your parents are having...um...some hot and heavy dreams if you know what I mean._ Angel said in my mind.

_Ok number 1) EWWWWWWWWW TO MUCH FUCKING INFORMATION! I MEAN IM SLEEPING RIGHT IN BETWEEN THEM! 2) are you happy that he said that? do you think that he is lying? and 3 its not my fault that your powers have like oh I don't no gotten better? So HA! Just stay out of my mind while I ponder. Oh, BTW I'm not pregnant. _

_That's great Avi, and he is not lying right now he is dreaming about you, and let me tell you, to him you are like his god, his morning sun, his reason to live, its kinda like how your dad thinks about your mom. Its really sweet._

_AWWWW! He's dreaming about me?_

_Yeah, now leave me alone!._

_Ok, fine, bye! _I lifted my mental shield and thought.

As I stared at the rock wall, feeling more and more like one of those girls in a movie were they just squeal and bladder on for ever about their boyfriends. I wanted to squeal, but that would wake up everyone.

So I lay silent, on my side, daydreaming about Skylar, and how perfect he was.

Then an idea popped into my head.

I found my soul mate.

I smiled.

Everyone was starting to get up and the day continued, I was so happy, I smiled all morning, ignoring Gazzy and Iggy's weird remarks.

I just enjoyed my meal, siting next to Skylar, while Nudge and Angel just smiled at me.

I wonder if Nudge knew.

I barley talked, but I guess you could say I got that from dad, but I was just to happy to speak.

We were all packed up and ready to leave.

The bad part about being blindingly happy is that I _totally_ missed the bad sinking feeling in my stomach, telling me that something bad was going to happen.

_10 Hours Later._

We finally made it to U.S.A.! Back on American soil!

I don't know why I'm so happy but I am, maybe because that mean, oh I don't know, about 2 nor hours and we will be at GANDMA'S house.

Where a nice comfy, non rocky bed awaits me!

Ah, a bed.

Oh and I'm getting annoyed at uncle Iggy and all the 'Max can we go faster' Max is there a short cut to your mom's' 'Max we are going to slow' I mean I know he loves aunt Ella but really?

Can't he keep quiet for like ten seconds.

Well only one way to find out.

"Hey Iggy can you shut up? I mean really, I know you want to make-out with aunt Ella really bad but please just keep your excitement on the low please?" he looked at me.

"Ok one, you hurt my feelings, I just want to see her, my lover does not convincingly fly, and two I can see but in black and white." I blushed at the lover thing, and my eyes widened at the mention of him seeing.

I'm not the only one that noticed.

Mom came up to him, "Iggy, you can see in black and white?"

Iggy smiled, heck everyone smiled, even dad had a small grin, and Skylar, who knew nothing that was happening, I would have to tell him about Iggy.

"That is AWESOME!"

"I agree, that is like the most awesome thing, I mean what if he starts seeing colors? Or what if he just sees like an old movie, everything in black and white! OH can you see gray too? I think it would be cool to see in black and white, but I think I like it more to see in color, you know and get to see all the beautiful colors, but I guess that Iggy can deal with just black and white. ZOMG! Iggy your going to she Ella with your own eyes! And not with little visions that Angel sens you!" Whit the mention of seeing Ella Iggy's face lit up so much I almost went blind myself. We didn't stop nudge we were to in shock to say anything, so she continued, "I bet you love it! And now that you can see you can fight like 100% better than before! Not saying you were bad but imagine what you can do now! But the fact that you can only see black ans white does not help the fact with building bombs, well not the building, but the defusing, what with no color." she paused, looked around us and the little clearing we were standing in and said, "Ok, I'm done, for now.: we all smiled and turned to Iggy.

We all gave our mixed in conversation.

"Hey uncle Iggy does the light bother you?" I was siting on a log, with Skylar on my right and Angle and Nudge on my left, mom and dad were on a rock across the fire that we had built and Iggy and Gazzy were siting on another log, it was dark now and Iggy's hurry to get to Arizona was now put at rest now that he has his sight.

"Yeah, I mean I'm just glade that I got it at night, because if I got in in the air in the morning I think I would have fallen faster than a eraser threw air." we laughed, dad chucked, "But I think I might need some sunglasses, you know till I get use to the light." that smile and look in his now seeing piercing blue eyes.

"I wonder why I got it all of a sudden" he mused, "Not that I'm not grateful" he but up his hands,"and I would just like to say that seeing you all is great, Fang you look scarier in person, Max, Angel, Nudge, and Avi you all look stunningly beautiful, and Gazzy, you look like a girl." we all Laughed, even dad, Gazzy grabbed a stick from the fire and threw it at Iggy's head, which he neatly dodged.

The only bad think is that it flew right pass the face of an eraser, and let me tell you he was not alone.

We were surrounded, there were Erasers standing shoulder to shoulder, circling us, grinning that violent wolf-y grin of theirs.

We flew to our feet, getting ready to fight, my hand inching for the knife in my boot.

How did we miss them! I guess we were so happy about the whole "Iggy got his sight" that we weren't paying attention, I mean I was also to happy to notice the feeling in my stomach, that was now visible.

"Come on now, we don't want to hurt you , we just want those two." he pointed a claw at me and Skylar.

"Over my dead body doggy!" mom yelled, no snarled back, the tension was felt through the air. It was almost like i could drown or like suffocate.

"Fine, if that how you want it" and then that was when all hell broke lose. I mean I know what your thinking, I thought that erasers were all destroyed, but they brought them back around 5 years ago.

About 5 eraser charged at me, but I was ready, I mean I could handle 7 if I was really in the zone, 5 was a piece of cake. I didn't dare look around to see how the others were doing, I need to concentrate and kill these dogs.

I hit one in the jaw, making his head snap to the side, I kicked another in the temple, knocking him out cold, let me tell you, these erasers were crappy fighters, but what if they were crappy because they were given order not to hurt me?

I have to test this, because then I could help my family.

I stopped and just stood there.

They looked at me and waited.

Cool, they only try and grab my arms, but I was a slippery as a snake, which reminded me.

"Skylar! They cant hurt us, just make sure that they don't catch you!

I was slithering and punching my way threw the erasers, looking for the flock, which was heard, I mean the only light we had was the full moon and the fire.

"You guys are uglier than I thought!" I know that voice.

I crept up behind the erasers, and knocked the out, I mean this is hard, with a bunch of erasers in on my tail and like a bunch after my family, not good.

Iggy had about ten, and was doing pretty well, but he looked like he was losing his handle at things, so I helped him out, I knocked two out, he gave me his thanks and I ran to help the others.

Dad looked fierce man. I mean I didn't even have to help, I would hate to be one of the erasers that fight him, I mean he was taring them APART!

Mom was just as fierce.

Man I love my mom and dad.

By now most of the erasers were dead, knocked out or like fighting.

Then the one that spoke to us stood and held a remote, a remote was not going to help him.

Then he clicked a button and my world erupted in pain.

My screams, and Skylar's echoed in our clearing, bouncing off the trees.

I fell to the ground on my knees, clutching my head.

My head felt like it was being ripped open! Like it was getting ran over, crushed, and lighting hitting it multiple times, I was on lying on my side, oblivious to the world around me, I felt hands on my, shaking me, but I couldn't concentrate.

My head, my body was all on fire.

I wanted to die, I really did, right then, "KILL ME! IT HURTS SO BAD!" I had tears running down my face.

Then it all stopped, and I was shaking.

I couldn't take my hands away from my head, my body shook.

The pain was to great to recover from in so little time.

I couldn't even open my eyes.

_Avi?_ I heard in my head.

But it wasn't Angel it was Skylar.

Skylar is that you

we had difficulty speaking, but it was obvious that our minds were now linked.

I didn't know why, must be the chips in our head.

"Their minds are linked" Angel said.

I heard intakes of breathes, then feet running. The eraser that I think was in second command said, "I would have been painless if they would have come with us." then there was a thud.

"Iggy you get Skylar, I got Avi, everyone else get packing, we need to get to Dr M's NOW!" dad was giving orders? Weird.

I felt dad pick me up and walk, no run the took off.

I also heard Iggy take off.

"We will go ahead, meet us there"

"We know no GO!" there is the mom I now and love.

We were in the air, going fast, my eyes still shut.

"God Fang, you just had to give me the heavy one didn't you"

"Iggy shut up and hurry up, we have to get these kids to Dr. M, there is something wrong, and I don't like it."

_I think that is the most I heard your dad speak._

_Yeah he gets that way when hes worried._

"god Fang, you and emotions do not mix, he sped up.

Then his head leaned down and whispered, "Be strong ok baby? Were almost there, just a few more hours, ok? Stay with me, and don't go to sleep." he kissed my forehead and I thought of sleep.

_I wanted to sleep so bad._

_Avi we can't fall asleep._

_Then talk to me._

_Fine._

We talked, about nothing and everything, that was the longest most painful fly of my life.

**Ella's POV.**

I just got back from collage, it was my break, and I hoped that the flock had Avi back.

I was siting in the living room, watching T.V with mom, when we heard foot steps running to the front door, then there was kicking.

We looked at each other and I got up and ran to the door.

It was midnight, so it had to be the flock, I opened the door to find a very angry, worried, beat up Fang, holding a sick pained Avi.

Behind him was Iggy, holding a boy I didn't recognize.

"Fang!" he ran past me and yelled out mom name, she came running in and then they took Avi and the boy to a bedroom.

I stood outside the door, Iggy came out and walked over to me and leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

I sat next to him, cuddling to his side, he wrapped an arm around me and looked me in the eyes.

Oh my god he looked me in the eyes.

The clouded non-seeing eyes that I had grown to love were replaced with piecing seeing blue eyes.

"You can see?" I whispered.

He nodded, "But only in black and white." then he kissed me.

I missed him so much!

We got up and went to the living room to talk and cuddle.

"What happen? And who is the boy that you were carrying?"

"Well we were attacked by erasers, we didn't see them coming, they wanted Avi and Skylar, that his name, and well Max and the flock wouldn't allow it so we fought, and let me tell you, erasers are uglier than I remember, anyway, Avi found out that they wouldn't hurt her so she helped us, then the head eraser pulled out a remote and the next think we know Avi and Skylar are screaming at the top of there lungs, begging to be killed." he paused, "Fang killed the eraser, and Max tried to get Avi to respond, but they looked in so much pain, it looked like Max would burst into tears. Nudge and Angel took care of Skylar and Gazzy and I took care of the erasers that were left. Than Fang and I took Skylar and and Iv here and now here we are. I don't think I have ever seen Max and Fang so afraid, and mad in my life." he was silent for a minuet then i asked about this Skylar.

"So whats Skylar's story?"

"Well he was at the school with Avi, hes 16, and I guess they are in love I guess, oh and they now have a mental link."

wow, he was in the school longer then the flock, and he and Avi had a ting. Wow.

"Well your here now, that's all that matters." I snuggles up next to him and fell asleep.

**A/N: short I know. Tell me what you think! Am I getting better at the fight scenes? And how did you like the Ella's POV thing? REVIW! and I really didn't feel like checking my work sooooo. Yeah. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Fly On.**


	17. Getting the Feeling Back

**A/N: Hi!guess what I got for my birthday? An iPod touch! Oh yeah! I'm happy, so here is chapter 17, hope you enjoy R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! **

**Dr. V. Martinez**

when I told the flock to bring back Avian I meant healthy, not withering in pain, curled up in a ball.

Fang and Iggy just got back, we were waiting for Max and the rest of the flock to get here.

I started to investigate, Fang wasn't leaving the room that Avi was in, Iggy was asleep on the couch with Ella and I needed answers.

I walked into the room, knocking lightly on the door. Avi was tucked into the bed, Fang sat at the desk, looking at the window, than the door than at Avi.

"Fang what happen? And who is the boy that Iggy had?"

"He looked up at me, his face almost emotionless, but his only week points were being threatened, so he looked pretty emotional for Fang.

"We were attacked by erasers after we found out that Iggy can see in black and white, after we fought the leader of the erasers pulled out a remote control and then Avi and Skylar were screaming and grabbing there heads." he paused. So the boys name was Skylar.

"The boy, Skylar, he was with Avi at the school." and that was all that I got out of him, but that was a lot of talking for Fang.

But you all know that.

Suddenly there was a opening of a door and footsteps running up the stairs and crashing through the door.

Max was obviously in the front breathing heavy.

The rest of the flock was behind her.

"Mom whats wrong with her, she hasn't moved or said anything."

"My guess is that whatever the remote controlled was extremely painful, most likely in their brain, the shock of the pain temporally shut down her body. It may take days, weeks, maybe even months for her to regain any movement, and even then, they might have trouble with speech, and movement." Max looked so broken, I stared to walk over to her, but Fang was already there, eloping her into his arms, comforting her.

"I couldn't protect her!" Fang stroked her hair, told her that everything would be ok, but we say the single tear fall down his face, we ay his eyes, we say the fear.

A fear that I know well.

The fear for a child, a fear I suffered from many times.

No mother should have to go threw that.

The flocks eyes were glued to Max and Fang, all but Angel's.

I wounder what she hears,

"Don't worry Avi, your part bird, it wont take that long." everyone looked at her.

"She worried about being stuck like a vegetable forever, and I will Avi, I'll go right now." with that she left the room and I amused to the room the Skylar was in.

We all crowded around Avi.

I hope she could pull through this.

**Angel's POV**

_A MONTH! I'm going to be a vegetable! This sucks, my life is already hard, why make it harder! But on better terms, Angel can you go with Skylar and tell him whats happening? I think he's confused._

I smiled, "Don't worry Avi, your part bird, it wont take that long."everyone looked at me, "She worried about being stuck like a vegetable forever, and I will Avi, I'll go right now." I explained

_How about you rest?_

_Like I have a choice._

I opened the door to revile a Skylar, curled up a a ball, similar to Avi, but he looked alone.

"hey Skylar, how are you?"

_How do you think? I'm paralyzed._ His thought in a sarcastic voice.

He felt so alone, different, an outcast.

I took a chair and sat next to him, "I know how you feel you know."

what do you mean?

"I'm an outcast, just like you. I feel different." I remember when I was six, and the erasers kidnapped me, taking me back to the school. _(A/N: the Angel Experiment)_

_How can you? You have a family, were you belong, I don't belong here, the only thing keeping me here is Avi, and now look at us! And this mental link might be great, but it's one more thing that make me different. I should just disappear. No one would noticed._

"That's not true, your apart of the flock now, we care, we take car of each other, did you know that Max and Fang have been like a mom and dad? Not only that, but Avi would miss you" and with a mental thought I sent,_ and she would die if you left._

The flock was still in Avi's room, which was annoying her, Iggy and Ella were sleeping on the couch downstairs.

"I think its time you know all about us, lets star with Max" I told him everything, I told him max's, Fang's, Iggy's, Nudge's, Gazzy's, and my story.

Our history.

He was silent the whole time.

Once I was done I said, "See now you know all about us"

_I guess you already know that I had a sister._

"Yeah, I heard about it."

Your lucky, you know, you have your brother, I know I'm younger than you, but don't let him go, he is the only blood family you have, I should have fought harder to save Red, but I didn't, and I regret that with all my heart.

"And I say that you never let Avi go, because she is all you have, don't break her heart, because we might like you but that doesn't stop us from killing you In a second" I informed him in a sweet voice.

_Harsh._

"Shut up and get some sleep." he mentally smiled at me, said goodnight to Avi, and slowly slipped away into really unconsciousness.

I walked out, and headed downstairs were everyone was.

"Angel what do you know?" demand Max.

"Its kinda like they are in a coma, they hear, and think, but they cant move." hey I'm just keeping it simple.

Max looked near to tears, Fang was patting her back comforting.

I just wonder why they want Avi and Skylar having a mental link.

**Avian's POV**

You know what bad thing about being paralyzed is?

If your itchy you can't scratch it.

_My back is so itchy!_ I screamed to Skylar.

_I would love to help but I I'm paralyzed to a bed in a different room, you should call for Angel, or try and get your mom or dad's attention._

_Good idea._

_ANGEL MY BACK IS ICHTY! GET UP HERE AND STRACH IT!_

I heard footsteps.

"Man Avi, you look so peaceful and innocent in a coma, well kinda a coma."

_Nice to see you too, now please scratch my back!_

"Fine," she crawled onto the bed and lifted my shirt, and started to scratch.

_Ah that feels so GOOD!_

She stopped after my itch was scratched at went back down stars.

I got bored so me and Skylar made a pros and cons list to our little situation.

_Ok lets start with pros._ I said

_ok, we don't have to do any work._

_We have a FUCKING awesome mental link._

_Avi, were in this mess because of our mental link._

_Good point but we still have it._

_True, well we um, I cant thing of anything else._

_Good me neither, now cons! We cant move, eat, speak, or scratch our itchy spots._

_Yes because not being able to scratch or itchy spots it horrible._

_What ever Skylar, don't change the subject, we are talking about cons here._

_Right, we might stay like this forever, or end up vegetables._

_I wonder how long we have been like this?_

_A while._

_Great answer Skylar._

_You sound so cute when your sarcastic._

_Um, thank you?_

_I fond another con, I cant see your beautiful face._

_Aw, Skylar, I love you! Even if I cant see you!_

_I love you to Avian Ride._

Ok I don't know how but we went from pros and cons of being confined to our bed to confessing our love.

And that's when I started to fell a tingling sensation in my hand.

OMG I CAN FEEL MY HAND!

_Skylar I can feel my hand!_

_Really? I feel my foot._

_I think were starting to get our movement back!_

_ANGEL GET UP HERE, BRING MOM, DAD, AND GRANMA_!

I heard Angels voice down stars and running feet up the stairs to my room.

"What is it?"

Angel tell my mom to grab my right hand.

"Max grab Avi's right hand" I heard a smile in her voice.

I felt moms hand in mine and I used all my might and squeezed.

Mom let out a cry of joy and hugged me.

"She can move her hand! Fang she can move her hand!" man mom was e-m-o-t-i-o-n-a-l

_tell then that Skylar can move his feet._

"She say-ed that Skylar can move his feet." grandma was in front of me and opened my eye, and shone a light in it, I shut them tight, blinded.

OW! BRIGHT LIGHT!

"Dr M, she can also see with her eyes and she is starting to get moment in her face, I think they are unfreezing. I'll go check on Skylar." with that I heard he feet leave my room the room across the hall.

I haven't heard a word from dad, but I knew he was there, I opened my eyes and looked at my mom, dad, and grandma.

"Avi, I want you to use your eyes to talk to us ok? Blink once for yes twice for no, got it?" I blinked once.

"OK, can you move your fingers?" I blinked

"Can you feel your face?" I blinked twice.

"How about our arm, do you feel them now" I blinked three times.

"that means kinda doesn't it?" dad asked.

I blinked once.

This continued.

Hey maybe by the end of the day I could get off the IV and actually eat!

I was staring to feel my feet and legs, my arms, and the rest of my body.

Everyone left but mom and dad, who decided to sleep on the floor.

I had complete feeling of my body!

I turned my head and looked at the clock, it was 3 am.

I tried to talk, but my throaty was to dry.

I decided to see if Skylar was awake.

_Skylar you awake?_

_Yeah, I just got the feeling back. Man it feels good to stretch._

_I know what you mean, I'm going to try and get up, you know use my muscles._

_Good idea._

I stared my moving my arm, in front of my, and back down, you know start slow.

Than I started my legs.

Than the ultimate test, siting up.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself up, and scooted to the edge, letting out my breath and felt light headed.

Dad being a light sleeper shot up, his head snapped to me and then he stood and walked to me.

He sat down next to me and looked at me.

"Got a headache?" I nodded my head.

"Can you talk?" I shook my head and touched mt throat, and made a motion of drinking.

"Thirsty? I'll go get you something, he got up and walked out.

I didn't want to wake up mom, so I sat there and tested out my muscles, which let me tell you were SORE!

I mean not using them for god know how long than all of a sudden start using them was like really hard, and kinda painful, but you know what? Rome wasn't built in a day, so I guess that means that it may take a while but in the end it will be all worth it.

I tested every muscle in my arm, my hand, my face.

I tried to squeeze my finger together, but found that it was difficult, I tried them all, but my muscles refused to work correctly.

I heard the door open and saw dad walk in with a HUGE glass of delicious water.

I extend my arm and saw that there was an iv hooked into the crook of my elbow, I flinched, had a mental flashback of all the needles at the new school and reached for it, about to pull it out.

Dad grabbed my arm, "Just like your mom." that was all he said, I gave him a annoyed look.

He gave me a half smile and handed me the glass, I tried to grab it I really did, but the weight of the water and the glass was way to much for my soar unused muscles to handled.

It slipped from my grasp and almost hit the floor , but dad caught it, sure a few drops fell on the floor.

Ok I lied moms face, she turned in her sleep and muttered, "Total go away" I wanted to laugh, and I would have, ok I did laugh, but it hurt and sounded more like chocking, has chuckled and put the glass to my lips and helped me drink.

Man I feel like a child.

Everyone else is going to make fun of me!

Then I remembered, "dad?' my voice was forced and raspy,and Kinda hurt too but I have an important question, "Were uncle total and Akila, and the pups?" yes I call a dag my uncle, we he tells me to call him that.

"They went on Vacation about 2 months ago, don't ask why so long, I think there coming back tomorrow or something. No you go back to bed and get some rest ok?"

"Ok daddy." dad smiled, I don't know why but whenever i call him daddy he just seems happy, so I call him daddy when I want to make him happy.

He tucked me, and I being a child I was let him, then as a lay in my bad and I thought, I all of a sudden remembered that I am having all these problems because of the stupid new school ran by me stupid grandpa and a stupid girl that has a crush on my dad!

Then I remembered all the horrible things that happened in the horrible, cold place.

I never thought about it, because I wanted to look strong, but I knew that its not something you recover from, I mean the flock still has nightmares, and they have all these phobias, I guess I have them now too, because I all of a sudden get really claustrophobic.

I breathing speed and I swear I could see metal bar closing in on me.

Then I heard his voice, Its ok Avi, just breath, relax, its ok. I bet you can hear your mom and dad breathing. Concentrate on there breathing, it how I fell asleep at the school, listening to your breathing.

Sure enough I hear my mom and dad's breathing, Thanks Skylar.

Don't mention it Avi, like you said, were in this together.

I smiled and closed my eyes, Good night, Love you.

I don't know why I added I love you,. But I did, and saying it feel right.

Goodnight love. That was all he said and it just filled my heart with so much joy and love that I fell asleep without a care in the world.

**}]i[{**

I woke to the sun streaming threw the window.

Wait a minuet! I ca see and move!

ZOMG! I totally remember that I got movement back.

I sighed, enjoying the feel if the warm blanket.

Then I heard a knocking downstairs.

Someone opened the door and then I hear a voice yelling, "Were is my niece! Were are you horrible people keeping my poor innocent niece?" TOATAL!

I heard he paws running up the stairs, then the was a push of the door and a black little Scottish tarries came running in.

"Uncle Total!" total ran up to the bed and jumped up and sat on my stomach.

"Avian Ride, were you in fact kidnapped and then take to the school after being shot? Than you were in that horrible place for 1 whole week and now you have something in your brain AND there were a stupid excuse for dogs attacked and caused you to be paralyzed for a month!" wow I didn't know he was so informed.

"Ummmm, Yes?"

"Well Missy I hope you are happy, you almost gave me a heart attack" he licked my face and leaped off.

Then he stopped at the door, "Oh and don't think I don't know about the boy you like, we dogs know everything." then he trotted off.

Oh. My. God.

I don't know which is scarier the fact that he know EVERYTHING, or the fact that its obvious to almost EVERYONE that me and Skylar are like together.

I lay down and went back to sleep.

**A/N: OMG I FINISHED CHAPTER 17!**

**Read and Review!**

**Love you all**

**Fly On.**


	18. Girl Talk

**A/N: Ok Peeps, here is chapter 18! Sorry I haven't updated in like a LONG time, but things have just been crazy ya know? Well anyways, review more I might update more often! But thanks to those who have been reviewing, Your my fav people right now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Brigid's POV**

I walked into the main control center, this is were the magic happens.

This is were we control our new little toys. I think that Mr. Chu will be very happy to know that project doom is working smoothly.

"Have the Erasers succeed to connect there minds?" I had mt hands behind my back, wearing the classic white coat, my bright red hair was tied back into a tight bun except for a few bangs the hung loosely in front of my face.

"Yes ma'am. Subject 1 and 2 are connected, unfortunately the shock of the pain has crippled them for a month now, they just regained movement, but they are still not in control of there muscled, which are still weak." Damn. Chu will not be happy. This is probably stupid Max's fault, she probably ignored the favor that we were offering when they told then to come peacefully.

I stared at the screens, looking at all the information.

"I think I need to pay the Dr. Martinez a visit don't you think?" it was a rhetorical question, and they were smart enough to know this, so I turned to leave when I saw Jeb standing there.

"Brigid." he greeted.

"Jeb." I walked pass him and walked to my room to get the bags that I have packed, but I will finally use them.

I might not be able to kill the invincible Max from the outside, but I can get to her from the inside.

**Avian's POV**

It was day ix since Skylar and I have finally regained our movement back, and I was so tired! The flock has had Skylar and I lifting weights, exercising, EVERYTHING to help get our muscles back in shape, but I was so SORE!

So here I am, wrapped in my comfy bed, laying next to Skylar.

And for all you perverts, yes we have our clothes on! We can just lay next to each other an talk you know! I mean, today was our day of rest, I convinced the flock to give us one, telling them that if you work your muscles to hard it will do nothing but wear them out and well not make any progress.

Grandma agreed so I win.

So here we are, staring at my ceiling, my head oh his chest, his arm lazily, yet protectively around me.

We were silent, and I was thinking, was I really in that place for just 1 week?

I personalty didn't like to think about it, sure everyone thought I was happy, but on the inside I was kinda crumbles, broken, weak.

The only people that knew was Skylar, and maybe Angel.

So as I lay here, just thinking. I start counting the days.

It took us just a week to get from Antarctic to the tip of south America, plus another week to get from there to Arizona.

But, they told me that it was only a week.

_They were lying. _I whisper to Skylar.

He looks down at me, "What do you mean? Who was lying?"

"The flock is lying to us! I was at the school at least 2 weeks. They lied!" I know its kinda childish, but lately I have been kinda off the edge a bit, like I haven't take a shower in the six days that I was moving, because I was afraid of the water. I know , but the water brings back bad memories.

"What do you mean? What are they lying about?" I sat up and scooted over to the corner of my bed, I could feel a breakdown coming.

"I was there for at least 2 week Skylar! They lied! They never lied to me before!" I had tears tricking down my face, how could they lie to me? I would have kept track of things, but I just couldn't! There was so much pain, and I was passed out half the time, the days blended in!

Skylar scooted next to me., "Shh, its ok, you have to, I don't know how I didn't pick up or figure out that they were lying, but I bet it was for a good reason."

I was still weak and sore, but I was kinda having a breakdown, so I don't what I'm saying!

I kinda just cried for a while, staring at my deep purple comforters.

Then I turned to him, "Skylar? How-how d-d-d-do yo-you do it? I-i mean you always look h-h-happy, I cant- I can't go through one d-d-day w-w-without thinking about the school. I'm so a-a-afraid all the t-t-time. How do you do it?" my voice was so cracked, I had a hard time speaking, but he got it.

"Avi its because I know I have to face my fears, and I just look at your face, and I feel happy, like I can make it thought the day. You just have to counter your fears, but I'll help you, " by now my face was in his shoulder,

I don't care what people think, but the reason I was most hurt was because I was lied to, but Why?

**Max's POV**

I was downstairs, watching TV with the flock, when Angel got a worried look on her face. She turned to me.

"Max she figured it out." what was she talking about?

"What did who who figure out?" Fang asked.

"Max, Avi figured out that we lied to her, about how long she was there, at the school." my body tensed.

"What does she think?"

"She feels betrayed, and confused, and she has been hiding a lot from us."

I stood up, about to go up to her and explain.

"Max, let her cool off a bit, I don't think she want to talk to you," she turned to Fang, "or you right now. When she's ready Nudge and I will go talk to her ok?"i sat down, stared at the wall, my mind blank. My daughter felt betrayed, by me.

I was so numb, that I barely felt Fang's arms around me.

She know I only lied to her for her good right?

It wasn't my idea, it was the voice. It said if I told her how long she was really there than she might take the whole expiring more.

I don't know what to do.

For the first time in my life I don't have a plan.

**Angel's POV**

Max thought that Avi and her are growing apart, but that will never happen, just because Avi has Skylar now and shes growing up, which reminds me, I think its time me Avi Nudge and I have our girl talk.

"Hey Nudge lets go upstairs with Avi and talk 'kay?" I flashed her a smile, which she returned, of course.

**Avian's POV**

By now my tears have ran dry, my head lying limply on Skylar's shoulder. He stroked my raven black hair, kissing it, smoothing it out, whispering nonsense.

When you thin about it that's what a girl want, her boyfriend to holder, comfort her and whisper nonsense.

Well don't look at me, its not my fault, that's what a girl wants.

That's a good movie, What a Girl Wants, and the guy is like REALLY hot, I mean he sings, rides a motorcycle, has a British accent, and like totally cool hair, and the name Ian totally fits.

OMG I'm rambling about a hot movie star.

I think I lost it.

But hey, I'm a girl, I think about hot guys, speaking of which.

_Hey Skylar, how long do you think until Angel and Nudge get here?_

He was looking down at me,_ I give them 1 minuet._

_I think that's a reasonable amount_, I smiled up at him, who cares what a girl want, I have what a girl _needs_, a boyfriend that cares, and loves me. His hotness is a bonus too.

So we stayed silent, just enjoying the moment while it lasted. Which let me tell you wasn't very long.

We heard the pitter-patter of feet runing up the stairs, my door opened and there was a small chorus of Aww's

"Ok Skylar, we love you and all but out shoo, well unless you want to stay and listen to our girly conversations, but then u think that would deprive you of your man card. Which I think you would like to keep, because if you lost it then the guy would like NEVER leave you alone, but if you love, and I mean really love Avi then I think you should leave. Not that I know what Avi wants, I'm just saying that's what Angel and I want. So out." I can't believe that Angel didn't stop her, we were kinda in shock, "Skylar, you do know that I'm like older than you right?"

Without a word he got up and left.

Thanks Skylar, thanks.

Angel and Nudge jumped on my bed.

Man, for a a bunch of adults they could be pretty. childish.

"Yes we can be kinda childish can't we Nudge." she nodded and then continued, "Well Avi to the point, I just want to say that it was for the best, you know that we would never lie to you, I mean, we love you, and the voice said that if we told you that you were in there longer than a week then you would, well, take the whole thing better." There was silence.

But it doesn't work like that, I still feel and remember everything, I was huddled next to the wall, my arms were wrapped around my knees, my chin on top. I kept seeing flashes, fangs of erasers, knives being thrown, shocker waves, water, needles.

I was kinda shivering.

"Oh. My. God. Avi! You can't keep yourself shut down like this!you see them to right? The dreams? But how did we not notice, I mean your always happy and smiling, and That reminds me, I don't think I have ever seen Skylar sad, which is strange, because well he's been in the school longer than all of us."

"It's because we have each other." I whispered. Which is true, I talk to him about my nightmares, and he tells me about his, he know I'm terrified of water now.

"You are?" Angel threw me a frantic worried look.

"What? I feel out of the loop." if there is one thing that Nudge hates is being out of loops.

"She afraid of water, she cant even stand the sound, she hasn't taken a shower in a while, I mean, she THAT afraid."

Nudge was shocked into silence. I bet she was think of the fact that once upon a time I loved water. If you took me to the beach, you couldn't get me out, now I cant even stand the sound, I was surprised when she put and arm around me and squeezed, "Oh Avi! You poor think! You use to love water, and now Itex took that away from you!" that's right Itex took away one of the things I loved most, not including my family.

"That might be true but they did give me Skylar, and I think that I would rather be afraid of water than not have him." my voice was kinda dead.

"Yeah I guess that's kinda right, it that why your so happy, because you feel that they also gave you something? You really love him don't you?" I turned to her, and smiled, "Yeah I do I really do."

"I hate to say this, but I wish I had what all you have. Ella has Iggy, Max has Fang, and you have Skylar. That leaves Angel and Gazzy. I want someone to love and hold me and tell me that everything is ok." wow I never thought of that.

"Yeah, I guess I can agree, I want someone too. I mean we have the flock, but I read your minds, and the love and devotion. Man I really want that. I want to have someone just look at me, and make me feel like I'm the only important think in their life. Life they would die if I was gone, or miss me when I was out of sight, or just worried, be protective. I want that. I want to go to bed and feel his arms around me, like he is silent telling me that he his here, and no matter what, he will protect me." we were all leaning up agents the wall, Nudge still had her arms around me, and we all looked up and my ceiling.

"That. Is. Deep." and know that I thought of it, that's is exactly what Skylar and I have.

"Yeah, I mean, I want to be able to go out and mingle, but you know not until we find out what Itex has plans, and I don't think its good.

"Yeah, I want you guys to be happy. I want you guys to have boyfriends, and for Gazzy to have a girlfriend." We giggled.

"Avi, I think we need to start to concur your feat of water." Angel was right but that didn't stop my body from going still.

"No." it was cold and hard, kinda like how my dad would say it.

"We are not taking no for an answer, Angel, call Max." I hate you Nudge! I glared.

"You know Avi, this is for your good, we are not going to shove you in, we just need to take steps ok?"

Then mom came in though the door, with dad and the rest of the flock, Skylar included.

Come on! I don't need this embarrassment!

"Max, Avi is afraid of water, we need to help her concur her fears, help please."

"i was shaking my head, "No" I repeated.

Mom was kinda in shock, with the rest of the flock.

"But I thought you loved water?" wow Iggy, way to be slow.

"Well not anymore" that was all I said and I stared at the door that lead to the bathroom.

"You know I think that we should start with opening the door, and truing on the water, but let her see it, what do you think?" Mom suggested.

"No" I said.

"I think that might be the best." curse you dad.

The rest of the flock agreed it would be the best to start with that.

So Angel went to the door and pulled back to the curtain and turned on the shower.

I whimpered, and closed my eyes.

I was the flashed, the feel of the cold water.

Angel gasped.

I felt two bodies get on the bed and wrapped there arms around me, I didn't care if I was mad at them before, these were my parents.

I was rocking back and forth a bit.

"Angel cut the water." dad said.

_Avi its ok, for get that, they cant hurt you anymore._

_I nodded, Skylar was right, they can't hurt me._

_Thanks Skylar._

_Your welcome._

"Avi, is that better?" I nodded my head, it was a little better now that I couldn't hear it.

God I feel so weak, I was supposed to be strong!

"Avi you don't have to be like Max and Fang."

my head snapped to Angel, "Its ok to be weak, and show a little emotions, I mean I know That Mr. Emotionless-brick-wall is your dad and Mrs. I-don't-have-a-weakness is your mom, but you don't have to be like that." I was shocked.

Ok not that shocked, I knew she was right, but right now I could not stand to listen to this, I needed to hear about something else.

"Were Grandma, and Ella and Total?"

"Dr. M is at work and Ella is with Total, at the park, with the pups." Iggy answered.

"That's cool, so Iggy hows it like seeing?" I smiled up at him.

"Well, "He rubbed the back of his neck, he waled in and everyone's else sat and made them selves comfortable, ready to listen.

"Well to tell you the truth its AMAZING! I mean sure I can only see in black and white, but when I touch something I see the color. So its kinda like those pictures when you have the background and then there is one item that is bright and colorful. He smiled. I thought I would never see again, and I don't know why or how I got it back but I'm glad I did." He smiled.

"I think you got it back because since our bodies are made to survive than your eyes were repairing themselves." Angel said.

"And I'm still stupider that a 21 year old, and I'm 29!" he sighed and we all laughed.

We stayed like this, talking, and just being a family.

Ella and Iggy made dinner and we ate.

I don;t think I would be able to make this right if it weren't for the fact that I had my family.

I'm just glad I have them.

**A/N: OMG I FINISHED THE CHAPTER! It's really short but hey. I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, but well like I said I was really busy! well any-who I updated and that's what matters, REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Fly On.**


	19. Bad Memories

**A/N: Ok here is Chapter 19. I'm kinda sad that no one reviewed the last chapter, it's kinda depressing.**

**Avian: Oh it's ok! People still love you! I think, um, well, you know, maybe they forgot.**

**Me: Right Avi, people forget to click a big blue button that says Review this chapter!**

**Skylar: Well I know I do...**

**Me and Avian: SKYLAR! HOW COULD YOU! **

**Skylar: (hands raised) Sorry, Jeez, I wont forget ok? And before you two murder me how about we get on to the disclaimer.**

**Me: Ok, but only because I have to and not because you told me to. HIT IT AVI!**

**Avian: Bookwormcutie15 does not own ANY of the original ideas created by James Patterson. But she does have full claim over everything that is added into the fic, such as my hot boyfriend Skylar, me and, um other things. Thank you for reading please review and come again.**

**Me: ON TO THE CHAPIE!**

**Avian's POV **

**2 Months later**

We were FINALY back to normal.

Well as normal as a teenage bird freak can get but hey.

Well as I was saying, Skylar and I have finally regained back our full strength back, and thus finally ending the teasing and lose in arm wrestling, and best of all I have almost concurred my fear of water.

I like it hot, not cold, and not deep.

Just sallow, warm water, and yes that mean I have been taking my showered!

God all you people up in my face about my showering.

In these two month's, I guess I can say that I have forgave my mom, and Skylar and I are in a, how do I say this, um, ok we are in a public relationship? Like everyone knows.

Like my dad.

Now my dad gave Skylar "The talk" , and let me tell you it was funny.

Sigh, I can still see it, in my head.

_Flashback 1 month ago._

_My hand was connected to Skylar's under the table, I was stabbing a pea with my fork._

_I felt Skylar squeeze my hand, I looked up and he gave me a reassuring smile._

Its ok, tell them, I bet they already know, I, I don't think you dad will kill me, maybe like beat me, but not kill me. _Skylar said through our mental link._

_I rolled my eyes,_ He is not going to kill you, or hurt you, I told you, we are family, and family doesn't hurt family.

Whatever you say love.

_I loved it when he called me love, it was so, I don't know, romantic?_

_Well whatever._

"_Avi, is there something you want to say? I mean your not eating, and your sweating bullets, so spit it out." jeez mom knew me so well._

"_Me and Skylar are together" I blurted._

_Everything was silent then Iggy said, "YES! I win! Gazzy PAY UP!" he threw his hands up and put them in front of Gazzy, wiggling his fingers in a "give me" motion. _

_He reached into his back pocket and too out a 20 dollar bill "Aw, Avi couldn't you have waited another month? I needed that 20!" he whined like a little kid._

_They were having bets, typical Iggy and Gazzy, "Gee, sorry Uncle Gazzy, give a heads up, maybe then you wont lose all your money." Angel, Nudge, Ella, and grandma laughed, but mom and dad were silent._

_Oh crap._

"_Well lunch was delicious Uncle Iggy, we got to go" I stood up and dragged Skylar with me._

"_Not so fast, sit your sorry butts back down and everyone else, get out." oh crap dad was using his scary voice._

"_We sat back down, the blood draining from Skylar's face a bit, and everyone else ran for cover, ok so they raged Iggy out saying, "Come on you guys! I want to see this epic battle!"_

"_No, come on Iggy, we have to talk" Iggy was like pudding in Ella hands._

"_But Ella! I can actually SEE!" _

"_Iggy I bet there will be many other fight you can see." by then Ella and Nudge had him out the door, into the living room._

_I turned to dad and batted my eyelashes, "Daddy what do you ever want to speak of?" I was using my innocent sweet voice, which almost NEVER failed._

_But sad to say those were one of those almost epic fail days._

"_Oh don't you daddy me and uses your innocent voice, and don't even try the Bambi eyes." Damn that was plan b!_

"_How long." Gosh mom just got to the point didn't she?_

"_A while" I pouted and crossed my arms, you see, being the daughter of two of the most scary people in the world has it's advantages, like 1) I don't scare easy 2) their anger works almost nothing on me and 3) I am just as scary._

"_Avian Ride tell me or so help me.." _

"_Jeez mom, don't hurt yourself." oh yeah I got their sarcasm too._

_I also heard snicking from the other room, looks like Iggy still has super hearing._

"_Mom its no big deal, were just dating, not like we do anything, I mean we BARLY kiss." ok that was a lie. So we had sex, ONCE, and the occasional hot and heavy make out session, but they didn't need to know THAT._

_And about the sex, we had no controle, I bet it was the white coats._

_Not that I really care about that._

"_You better be right, but from now on" dad's deadly gaze turned to Skylar, who has failed to participate in this argument, "You will be sleeping in the basement, in the room right next to Iggy's, and Avi will stay in her room, on the second floor, understood?"_

"_Y-yes sir." God Skylar just called my dad sir._

_Mom was holding in a snicker._

"_Good you may leave."_

_we got up and left, but not without me hearing, "Fang you are so sexy when your mad"  
_

"_GAG!" I yelled back._

_End of Flashback._

Sigh, good times good time.

You know the only flaw in dad's plan is that Iggy and Skylar are like friends, and he and Gazzy are teaching him the way of the bomb.

Great.

Well at least I have a pyro-tech with me at all times.

Bet let me tell you, that is NOTHING compared to what happen like a week ago.

We had a- um visitor.

I mean I got mad, and scared, just thinking it, right now in my bed.

_Flashback, 1 week ago._

_I was like any other day, we were working out in the living room, watching TV._

_Well it was me and Skylar, we were still under full muscle workout mode._

_We were watching Spongebob, you know like any other teenager would on a Saturday._

_Than the door bell rang, "I GOT IT!" I yelled and ran for the door._

_I opened it and there standing on the other side was Brigid._

"_Hello Avian, its so nice you see you again."oh how dare this bitch come to my house and use that sweet innocent voice on me!_

"_Aw, its nice to see you too bitch." Than I lunged at her._

_Going for the bitches throat, she screamed in horror, I in rage._

_Sure I was petrified on the inside, but I was to angry to be cowering in fear._

_By then the rest of the flock had come, Dad Iggy, Gazzy AND Skylar tried to pry me off the devil, but I had her GOOD._

_Her face was getting blue, she was grabbing at my arms, creating scratched that bleed._

"_Don't like that do you?" man this was pay back._

_And look my muscles really unproved!_

_They finally got me off, Ella and Grandma pulling Brigid, then letting her fall, Dad had me, in a head lock, not one that would hurt me, just hold me._

_The rest of the guys were grabbing for my arms, trying to hold me still, you know, I hit a few of them._

_But I was looking for blood, and I wanted it, my body SCREAMED for me to kill her._

"_Don't you EVER come NEAR my daughter you BITCH!" mom had her by her shirt, looking her in the eye, she dropped her and she started to gasp for air._

"_You- will r-r-reget this! I c-c-came to warn you that it was all Jeb!"  
_

"_LYER! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" oh that loosened dad's Grip a bit._

_Huh I could use this to my advantage, "YOU HAD ME BEAT SO BAD THAT I COULDNT MOVE! I ALMOST DIED LIKE 10 TIMES, MAYBE MORE! I WAS STARVED! THEN YOU HAVE ME TALK TO YOU AND JEB AND YOU ALMOST CHOKED ME TO DEATH, IF IT WEREN'T FOR JEB YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED ME! BUT THAT IS THE ONLY WAY YOU COULD HAVE BEAT ME! BY ME BEING SO DEFENCLESS! BUT I'M NOT SO DEFENCLASS NOW AM I?" Oh did I have them now._

_Then Dad let me go,Iggy and Gazzy did to, Skylar dropped to me and helped me up, the guy looked like the werewolves in New moon, shaking, but this was WAY cooler, and realistic._

_This time Dad picked Brigid up by her shirt and looked her in the eye, "You believe me right Fang?"_

"_You make me sick. If you EVER hurt my daughter, or wife, or any of my family I will personalty kill you." GO DAD!_

"_B-b-b-but Fang?" man this girl was hopeless._

"_Get out of here, we don't ever want to see you again." he dropped her, walked to mom, put her arm around her and held her protectively._

_Brigid had tears down her face, she got up with what little dignitary she had, which was none, and left._

_When she was gone, I started to cry, Skylar let me go and I ran to my mom and dad, they hugged me and told me that I would never have to see her again._

_It was kinda a sad day._

_Well no shit Sherlock._

_End of Flashback._

Sigh, it was a very long 2 months, and it was just going to get harder.

Today we were going to get MRI's for me and Skylar, and full body x-rays.

Fun.

It was almost time to go.

I got up and got downstairs, I didn't like this, sure I go over my fear of water, kinda, but I'm now claustrophobic! And like the smell of the hospital, and all the white wall.

I grabbed my stomach, leaning up against the wall.

I bit my lip and breathed, before I threw up at the thought of it all, hey maybe I could convince them to drug us before we got there.

I nodded to myself, yeah, sure it might be a little weird carrying in two unconscious people into a veterinarians office but, you know when you've been through what I and the flock have than you might want to give some compassion.

Well back to the mater at hand, you know we cant do anything if we don't know whats wrong with us.

I took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen, it was time to go, like right now, the flock we in the kitchen.

"Avi are you sure your ready?" Mom asked.

I straighten my back, took a deep breath and replied, "Of course", I turned to Skylar, "Ready?" he simply nodded. Skylar was worse at talking then dad, well he talks to me, just not the others.

We all piled into the car, I sat next to Skylar and held on to his hand, I looked outside the window, looking at the building zoom past, then we got to the vet's.

We got out and slowly, like REALLY slowly walked to the building.

The closer we got the tighter my grip on Skylar's hand got, and vice-versa.

We finally made it to the doors.

"You can do it Avi" I looked up at mom, "Were right here with you"

I smiled at her and walked in.

I held my breath at first, then I took a small breath, and then was overwhelmed by the smell of hospital.

I gagged, stumbled, overwhelmed by the sight, smell, and memories of the school.

Angel gasped, dad caught me as I kinda fell, no one was here, it was closed at the time, which I guess is a good think, while I kinda fainted sorta, Skylar was shaking with fear and anger.

Iggy and Gazzy grabbed Skylar and started to walk him to grandmas office, dad carried me.

I was having flashes, of the school, I was thinking that dad was en eraser and I stared to punch him, screaming, then so did Skylar, he knocked Iggy and Gazzy off of him and then ran to me, about to punch the eraser that had me.

But another eraser him him on the head and he fell to the ground.

"SKYLAR!" the eraser mumbled, "Sorry man" Then the eraser holding he started to yell, then 3 or 4 erasers crowded around me, then I saw something catch me eye.

A needle.

I squirmed and yelled, but they got my arm and then slowly my mind became foggy and I blacked out cold.

**Max's POV**

Damn, I was proud to know that my daughter would not go down without a fight, but she went completely crazy.

This is all Itex's fault. I would burn them to the ground for a second time.

They must have done some horrible thinks to her for her to have gone that crazy, and Skylar to.

"What happened? Why they go all crazy on us?" Gazzy had a great question.

"They thought we were erasers, they are so overwhelmed by memories that they thought we are erasers." Oh. My. God.

I grabbed for my Avi and held her in my arms, she was so brave!

I looked over at Skylar, he tried to protect her, he risked his neck for her.

I think I can trust him a bit now, knowing that he can and will protect Avi, I mean if he could break Gazzy AND Iggy, then that boy was determined, and he has just earned more respect from me.

Mom injected Skylar with some drugs to completely knock him out, they should last the entire thing, while we do the test.

We cared them to get there x-rays, MRI, and CAT scan.

I didn't like it anymore then the rest of the flock, I mean looking at Fang, he looked so helpless holding Avi, not knowing what to do, I didn't either, not until mom brought the drugs.

I sighed and then mom lead us to to were we need to take them.

**3 Hours later.**

All the test result have come, there x-rays are fine, of course, everything was fine, well except for the chips in their brains.

Are fears were confirmed.

"Mom can you take them out?" Fang and I were with mom, the rest of the flock was outside.

"Max I wish I could, but I'm a vet, not a brain surgeon, the chip is really in there."

"So do you think that if we took them to a specialized doctor they could take it out?" I hope fang was right.

" I don't know Fang, the place the chip is in, well it seems like a pretty inoperative place in the brain. I sorry but the only people that could take it out would be" I cut her off, "Let me guess Itex."

She nodded sadly, "I'm sorry, I want to help, I really do, Max, shes my grand daughter. I feel so helpless."

"It's not you fault Val, its their fault," Fang said, his eyes narrowed and he was in deep thought.

"Max, I think the only way that you can get it out is if you make Itex do it."

"Is there any other way?"

"I don't think so."

I buried my face in Fang's shoulder.

I lifted my head and said, "We leave in 5 days."

We headed out to tell the flock the bad news.

A**/N: Ok I know short but you know what? I'm really upset, I got no reviews! It depressing, but I just hope that someone out there is kind enough to review.**

**Sigh, Well I CAN tell you that the next chapter is AWSOME! the best one yet, but no one will see or read it till well till someone reviews, because review= love and right now I'm not feeling it.**

**Well any-who.**

**Fly On.**


	20. The Unthinkable

**A/N: Ok I feel a little better now, I got 3 reviews (I think I haven't checked recently) and I just want to say THANK YOU! they were good reviews. :) well anyhow I sit want to say that well I REALLY want to wright this chapter. Disclaimer, I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of the original ideas and characters, but I DO OWN any extra ideas and characters, AND I CAN MAKE THEM DO WHAT EVER I WANT! MUAHAHAH! **

**On with the story.**

**Skylar's POV.**

Oh my god my head!

God, I'm in pain! Ok I'm a man, suck it up! Well here I am in, wait were am I?

I opened my eye a bit.

It was my room.

Hey maybe it was all a bad dream, you know the whole we were at the hospital thing.

Yeah that's what happened, but that doesn't really explain the pounding headache.

Maybe I fell, yes that's it!

Then I heard my door open, making a creaking noise as it hesitantly opened.

"Skylar? Honey? How are you felling?" it was Dr. Martinez, it made me feel loved and wanted when she called me honey, or sweetheart, not that I'll admit it, but it was like I had a mom, even if she wasn't really my real one.

"Have a pounding headache" I mumbles, my throat also sore, so my voice was a little raspy.

"That's expected, especial after the way Iggy hit you in the head, it should go away after a while." she set down a glass a water and put a hand over my forehead, "Good you feel fine"

"Hows Avi?" I had to know I can't feel her though our mental link.

"She's fine, the drugs are still in her system."oh.

"So you took the x-rays and stuff." my voice was back to normal, I sat up and looked at her.

She was looking down, "Yeah, and the results are not good, the chip is in the dead center of your and Avi's brain. The only chance of getting it out is if you had help from Itex." I felt the blood drain from my face, no, not back there, "IS there no other way?"

"I'm sorry Skylar, I can't think of any." She was sincere I heard it in her voice.

"Get some sleep, you guy are leaving in four days." She got up and left.

I sank bake into my bed, closed my eyes and let only a single tear roll down my face.

_Why do all the bad things happen to me?_

**Avian's POV 4 days later.**

We were leaving today, we were all packed, ready to go and do I don't know what.

It turns out that Skylar and I have a chip that is in the dead center of our brains, no one at a normal hospital can take it out, only a scientist from Itex could.

I think this is a pretty stupid idea if you ask me, but if it gets this chip out then I'll try.

But I still don't see how this will works out, what are we going to do walking in as say, "Hey I need a volunteer to get this chip out of my brain. Any takers?" yeah, because that's going to work.

Mom thinks that this might work, but I don't see how.

But mom has yet to fail me, so I trust her, heck everyone trust her.

I gave a big sigh and said goodbye to my comfy bed and said hello to tree, or pile of rocks, fun.

I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

Grandma was hugging everyone, she handed mom cash, and then after we all had a tearful, mushy goodbye we were out the door and into the sky.

Total was staying behind, said he was to old for this kind of stuff, I laughed at him and gave him a hug.

Skylar and I have been pretty quiet, just kinda thinking all the time, we left the house about mid day and it was almost time to eat.

"Mom," I flew up next to her, "can we stop and go eat?" she checked her watch and then yelled out so the people in the back could hear.

"Guys, were stopping at the next city, keep you eyes open!" they all shouted there replies, and I smiled and keep my eyes open for a city.

We found a small city and landed, we when to a fast food restaurant and ordered the usual.

7 of everything.

I love ordering out, its so much fun looking at their faces!

Well here we are sitting at our tables eating when dad says, "We should stay with the hawks it's only a few miles away." his mouth was full, so it was kinda hard to understand.

"I like it. Ok the plan is that we stay there and relax then in the morning we start up again, hows the sound?"

We all agreed, Skylar looked confuse so I explained.

"It's a cave over lake mead, its really cool, its got these really cool hawks nest everywhere, its kinda like a flocks refuge."

"Cool" we were done and then we are on our way.

And I was thinking.

I haven't had one of my gut feelings since we left Itex.

This is weird, I have never gone a day without at least feeling my power.

But the weirder part was that I didn't notice.

My thought wondered, until it became to much so I closed my eyes and and I listen to the wind, it emptied my mind, and I emptied my thoughts, thinking of nothing but the feel of the find, the movement of my muscles, my wings pumping up an down.

Then we got to our sanctuary and landed, we set up camp, exhausted beyond compare.

I was nestled on the opposite side of the cave were my parents were sleeping.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Brigid's POV**

The day has finally come!

The day I kill Maximum ride.

The flock was sleeping in a nice cozy cave, how sweet.

"Wake them, have the boy wake Maximum, then have the girl stab her in the stomach, I want to see her face when she finds her daughter is the one to kill her." I was grinning like a mad man.

Maybe I was, but you would never know.

"Brigid, there must be a different way, we still might need Max."

"Jeb, don't interfere, this may be your daughter, but she has been her chance, but she has failed, now its time for us to step in."

"But is having my granddaughter kill her mother and my daughter the right way?"

"Jeb, this is non of your concern, you had your chance to make Maximum understand her mission, but you failed, so now I'm taking matter into my own hands." I turned my attention to the computers , "let operation 1538ctw begin" I grind as I say the events begin to unravle before my eyes.

**Avian's POV**.

My eyes snapped open.

_Kill Maximum Ride._

I stood up, making sure not to wake the people around.

Kill Maximum Ride.

Skylar was already standing, walking to the one they call Maximum Ride, he shook her awake, she jumped up in alarm. She turned to me and looked me in the eye, "Avi? What are you doing up?"

_Kill Maximum Ride._

The pull, no the will to kill her was incense.

Skylar put her in a head lock and I crept forward, I grabbed my knife, then I heard rustling.

"AVI NO SNAP OUT OF IT!" I turned my gaze to see a woman with Blond curls and blue eyes.

_Avian, we must kill Maximum, strike now while the chance is open_. Urged Skylar.

He was right, I did not have much time.

I crept forward, the look in Maximums Eye's were confusion and fear, good, I wanted her to fear us.

"Avian Ride, put the knife down, it's me, Max, your mom!" her voice was urgent.

Mom? How did she know my name?

By now the rest of the people in the enclosed space has woken, all there eyes on my, the air was silent, but for the breathing.

"Avian, put the knife down, we don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to." I once again shifted my gaze to a tall black haired man.

"Hurt me? Good luck" then I lunged for the stomach of Maximum.

The room erupted with then yelling NO, but the thing that surprised me was not the yelling, but the dark haired man had jumped in front of my kill!

I extracted my knife and drove it again into his chest.

"FANG!" the voices yelled.

There was blood seeping from the corner of his mouth, "Avi- please, remember, it me, you dad" then he fell to his knees.

There was a flash and I was once again control of my body.

I looked down at my hands, there was blood, and my right hand there was a knife.

Oh. My. God.

"DADDY!" I dropped to my knees and faced him, "I'm so sorry, I-I-I don't' k-k-know w-what happen!" dad fell forward a bit, I caught him.

"It's- ok- Avi- It wasn't- you-you- fault." He was breathing heavy, he had his hands grabbing his stomach where I had just staped him.

I had tears dripping down my face.

By now the flock had come over, Angel dragged me away, mom was let go, and had dads head on her lap, she also had tears in her eyes.

Iggy was looking at the wounds.

"He needs a hospital like now!" this was my fault.

I Stabbed. My. Dad.

This was all my fault!

I was trembling, so was Skylar, he was just staring at his hands.

I couldn't take it! This was my fault! My dad could DIE! And it was MY FAULT!

I got up ignoring the shots that followed.

I jumped out of the cave and flew, I flew away, Skylar was behind me.

I let him catch up, but then we flew to god know were, I just cant stand myself right now.

**Brigid's POV.**

NO! "STOP THEM! STOP HER!" She just stabbed Fang!

Nononononononono! this can't be happening!

"YOU WERE supposed TO KILL MAX!"

Stupid girl can't even kill the right person.

**Max's POV.**

I was Avi and Skylar leave, and I should follow her, but Fang...

"Max there were trying to kill you and it wasn't them, it was weird."

"Max-follow-her" I looked down, Fangs face was concord with pain, there was blood seeping form his mouth and he was bleeding a lot from his stomach.

"Shh, don't speak" I looked up and Nudge Angel and Gazzy, "you three go after her! I don't want you ever leaving their side, they wouldn't try and kill you, Angel keep my informed." they nodded, packed their and Avi and Skylar's stuff in record time and were out the cave.

Iggy was working in trying to stop the bleeding, "Max we need to get him out of her and to hospital NOW"

Fang's eyes were starting to flutter shut.

"NO, Fang you have to stay awake, for me, for Avi, please, Iggy is going to pick you up ok? It's going to hurt." he nodded and then clenched his teeth.

"Max you take him, you can fly faster." He was right, I nodded then with Fang in my arms I flew out and raced to the hosplital.

Using the hyper speed was hard, what with the extra weight.

"Jeez Fang, you got to loose some weight" I grunted, I need to keep him awake until we got to the hospital.

"sutup" he slurred.

"Come on Fang, stay awake, please don't die." I had to be strong, I looked back and saw the Iggy was a bit behind, I need him up here!

"I'mm, not gunna die, Max, still needa kick someones but fist"i smiled, yeah, come on I see the hospital.

I stopped and waited for Iggy, landed and then handed Fang to Iggy, we ran in and I shouted, "HELP WE NEED HELP!" everyone looked over at us, they saw the blood that covered me and Iggy, then they saw Fang.

Doctors ran up to us and took Fang.

I felt helpless.

Fang was half down the hallway when a nurse came up to me and stared asking questions.

"Excuse me, miss, we need you to answer some question about him, first what's his name, I looked at her for a bit.

"His names Nick Ride" Iggy answered for me.

The nurse turned to Iggy, "And what is your and her relationship to Nick, "I'm his brother-in-law, her brother, and she is his wife"

Iggy answered a few other questions then she asked, "What happened."

well we couldn't tell then that his daughter tried to kill me but he got in the way now could we?

"WE were walking, then this random guy, pulls out a knife, then he makes a move to stab me but nick sot in the way..."

the nurse nodded then told use to sit in the waiting room.

Iggy had his arm around me.

We sat in chairs, our shirts still mattered with blood.

I can't believe this.

I looked around and realized that this was the hospital that Avi was born in, which meant that they knew that he was part bird.

A nurse came and told us to come to donate blood. Iggy said he would first, but I stood up and followed her.

They took a few pints, it made me feel a little entry on the inside.

But not as empty and the fact that Itex was back, and that they are using my daughter and her boyfriend, to try and kill us.

It was a few hours since we got here, Iggy called Mom and she and Ella were coming with clean clothes.

For all three of us.

I saw then walk in.

I jumped up and ran to Mom, crying into her chest like a baby.

"Shh, its ok Max, this is Fang, he will pull though" Ell and Iggy we hugging, not really caring that we were still covered in blood.

We took our seats and waited.

Then a doctor came out, and called the name "Nick Ride?"

We all stood up and he looked at me, "Are you his wife?" I nodded.

"Well I have some bad news." I gave out a cry then everything when black as my head made contact with the cold hard floor.

Avian's POV

I was crying, I found a patch of trees, and I dropped, I didn't want to live, I wanted to feel the pain that my dad felt, when I STABBED HIM!

I was falling, but Skylar caught me.

I started to jerk around.

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO DIE! I NEED TO MAKE MYSELF PAY FOR WHAT I DID TO MY DAD! LET ME GO!" I was pounding on he chest, but he only held me tighter, he found a clearing and landed, and tumbled and dropped me, I curled up into a ball and cried.

Skylar crawled to me and tucked me into his chest, putting my head under his chin, and we cried.

"I hate myself!" I hate Itex! I just want to DIE!" I sobbed int his chest.

"It's not our fault Avi, it's the chips in our brains, its not our fault." he was rubbing my back and there we were, sobbing.

I felt so dirty! I had blood splatted all over my face and clothes, Skylar barley had any but I did, I have blood on my hands, and that never come off.

I sobbed until there were no more tears, then I fell asleep, in Skylar's arms, not noticing the three forms that landed in our clearing.

Angel's POV.

We finally found them, they were in a clearing, sobbing.

Avi just fell asleep, and Gazzy Nudge and I stood there confused and worried for Avi, Skylar, Max and especially Fang.

I searched for Max's mind, but it was blank.

I looked for Iggy's, and once I found him I asked him how Fang was doing.

Not so good, there was complications, he might not make it.

Iggy's voice was dead, I fell to my knees and started to cry myself, Nudge and Gazzy asked what happen and I tole them, "F-f-f-Fang m-m-m-might not m-m-make it!" Nudge also cried and Gazzy looked stunned, silent tears slip down his face.

"WE cant tell Avi, or Skylar, until we know for sure." Gazzy said in a dead voice.

"Yeah, I don't think Avi can handle it if she found out Fang might not make it."

"If we tell her she might commit suicide, she already tried." they looked at me and that just brought on more tears.

"Why do the bad things always happen to us?" I sobbed, we eloped ourselves in a hug and then I said, "But we have to keep them safe, no matter what, for Fang."

Gazzy held out a fist and said, "For Fang" we stacked out fists and then curled up next to each other, like we were kids again.

**A/N: OMG that was so hard to wright! Its so sad! STUPID BRIGID! Well read and review and I will post the next chapter.**

**So sad, Review and tell me what you think!**

**Fly On.**


	21. Life is Just Depressing

**A/N: HELLO MY LOVES! I must apologize, I have re-read the past chapters, and I noticed that I swear...a LOT. Well to defeat myself I was in a bad mood.**

**Avian: Bad mood? YOU WERE KICKING STUFF AROUND YOUR ROOM LIKE A MANIAC!**

**Me: No comment.**

**Well anyway I just want to say that I will no longer swear, unless necessary, oh and If you peeps think I should go back and change and bleep out most if not all the swear words than please comment.**

**And another big issue I must discus.**

**I have a feeling that my summery is not so good, so do you think that you guys can like suggest some? I have 1 in mind, but I'm not so sure of it, so please help,**

**with love Bookwormcutie15**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! **

**Max's POV**

I woke to the sound of the annoying beeping and dripping.

Over and over, drip.

Drip, drip, drip, drip.

And the beeping, be-beep, be-beep, be-beep.

I kept my eyes closed, listening to my surroundings.

Trying to remember were I was and how I got there.

All I could think was what happen? What did Nudge and Angel leave in my room this time, or I wounder what Iggy was making for breakfast today, but you know what they say, right when you wake there is a moment of peace, then reality hits you like a speeding bus.

I never got this until now.

The bad thing was with normal people its small thinks that hit them, like oh dang I forgot to pay the bills, or I have school today, no, I have to get hit with, oh I wonder how I runaway daughter and boyfriend are doing, oh and not to mention that my husband is in the hospital, most likely dieing from the stab wound that my daughter caused against her will because of evil scientist with sick minds

No that's just me.

I didn't even bother to open my eyes, I just reached for my arm pulled out the iv and curled up in a ball and cried.

Why?

Why did all the bad things happen to us?

Why was Fang stupid and jumped in front of me, why did stupid Itex have to implant mind controlling chips the size of golf balls!

I just cried.

Fang might not make it!

Avi was somewhere out there, probably afraid.

I at least was comforted by the fact that Angel, Nudge, AND Gazzy were with her.

And there was also Skylar...

I think I can trust him.

I feel so, so, hopeless!

I wiped away my tears, got up and walked out the door to the first nurse I saw.

I grabbed her by the shoulders, "What room is Nick Ride in?" her eyes turned to the size of saucers.

"Ma'am, you should go back to your room."

I looked down at myself. Huh I was in one of those hospital gowns, I quickly looked behind me, and gave a small sigh of relief as I saw that it was a COMPLETE gown and not one of those open in the back ones.

"I will repeat this one more time, were is my husband Nick Ride?" I said, putting emphasis to each word, my face getting closer to her, I was a inch or two taller so she was looking up at me.

I was looking so intently at her eyes I failed to notice her hand moving behind her, to press a button for security, which coincidentally was right there.

The next think I new there was two men carrying me away.

I did the only thing that came to mind.

"IGGY! IGGY WERE ARE YOU!" you see Iggy might have got his sight back but he still had his enhanced hearing.

I got another foot down the hall when I say a strawberry blonde covered head poke out of a room, he looked right then left at me, he ran out and grabbed my arm, "It's ok, she's with me, she's just a little confuse, in shock really"the security guards looked at each other then at Iggy.

"If you say so sir, but if we have to come again for her than we will be forced to but her in confinement or out of the hospital", surprisingly I cowered into Iggy, for a reason I don't know, all I know is that Fang is somewhere here and he needs me.

The guards let and then Iggy looked down at me.

Gosh it was still weird, I mean he was_ looking_ at me, well back to what I was saying, "Iggy, where's Fang?" I whispered

"We have to talk, come on, Ella and Your mom are with Fang." 

he led me to the room were his head had poked out.

It was all in slow motion, like in movies, when the guy slowly take the girl to the hospital room and there on the bed was the girls lover, she would burst into tears and it would be all sappy, and I would feel sick at its sappiness, I mean I'm _the_ Maximum Ride, I don't to sappy.

But people can be wrong.

Iggy pulled open the door and there on the bed was Fang, he looked like death was a minuet away.

And maybe it was.

He was on the bed, pale, a cold sweat covered his body, his once beautiful glistening black hair was dull, mattered with sweat and limp, there was a tube in his mouth, keeping him breathing, he had IV's and machines hooked up to him, he didn't even look relaxed, his fists were clutched, his face determined, like he was fighting a great battle, and he was, one for his life.

I felt limp, My Fang was dieing.

No, no this cant be, my knees gave way and I fell into Iggy waiting arms knowing I would fall.

The Great Maximum Ride has fallen, and I was all because of the school.

Have they not ruined our lives enough?

They had to take away Fang?

My right-winged-man? My best-friend? The only person I could trust? Protector of the Flock? My first and only love? The father of our only child?

No they had to take him away! THEY WONT TAKE HIM AWAY!

Sobbing, I pulled out of Iggy's grasp and ran to Fang and carefully my head on his chest and grabbed his hand, "Please Fang, you can't die Fang, not again! You promised Fang! PLEASE!" I broke down crying into his chest squeezing his hand, "Pleas Fang I love you! YOU. CAN'T. DIE!" during my hopeless rampage Iggy Mom and Ella left, leaving us alone.

I climbed next to Fang, lay my head on his chest, were he had not been stabbed and talked to him, I told him how I would kill him, or myself if he didn't wake up, and I imagined him yelling at me. Telling me I have to be strong of the flock and for Avi.

"Fang, i-i- don't think I can make it through this one without you."that was the last think I told him before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**}]i[{**

I was dreaming. It was on a beach, cal and relaxing.

Then I say Fang pop right in front of me.

"FANG!" I jumped at him and he hissed in pain.

Wait, this is a dream, how can he be in pain?

I looked up at him, "Fang?"

he grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"Max you have to listen to me, I have a new power, and its dream walking, I can go into people dreams when I want, right now I'm in yours, bad thing is, I still feel the pain I am in in the real world, so my stomach hurts like hell ok?" I nodded my head

"Ok and I can hear what you said," I blushed, "I love you to, I am fighting, you cant kill yourself, you can make it, you have to be strong, you have to save Avi and the Flock." I was speechless.

He pushed my down onto the sand and sat next to me holding my hand, "Max I can't really believe I'm saying this but I'm kinda afraid, I don't know whats wrong, I mean I can hear, I can think, but I cant seem to get to my body. Its like I'm a ghost in my body, or like shrunk into my mind, its weird, but what scares the hell out of me is the Itex is using our daughter to try and kill you. Your daughter Max, the one person we will never hurt or fight, and that just, make, me , so, mad."

he looked over the water.

"I'm scarred to, and you seem very talkative don't you?" I gave him a weak smile. He smiled back and turned back to the water.

"I cant live if you die Fang, you have to find a way to get to your body, and I think its really cool, your new power, it kinda came at a perfect time, I wounder if we will get any new one."

"I bet we will, I'm trying to get to Avi, but I cant feel her, I'm guessing distance doesn't matter 'cause I already talked with Angel, Gazzy and Nudge, but I cant get to Avi, I think she is blocking her mind, or something, I can't feel her." his voice was strained, worried, and a tiny bit afraid.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Fang what do I do? I don't have a plan, I can't think, I'm cornered."

I clung to him, my strong rock, and held on for dear life, I wasn't paying attention to the sand or the water, just Fag and his smell.

Don't judge he smells AMAZING!

"Max don't say that, you'll figure out a plan, you just have to think, you are the Maximum Ride, you always make it though."

"Well Fang, right now I feel like the Maximum Failure." I closed my eyes and let a single tear fall down.

"No Max, never, you can do this, we can do this, remember I got your back" He gave me one of his rare full blast smiles.

His eyes glazed over and he looked down at me once again.

"Max it's time to say goodbye, until later, Ella is about to wake you up." ELLA!

"No Fang, don't leave!" 

"I won't Maximum, I'm technically sleeping right under you" he smiled then my eyes blinked to stair at the crappy sheets of the hospital bed.

"Max, get up" 

"Ella, Fang has a new power." With that I got up and ran to talk with Iggy and Mom.

**Avian's POV**

It's My fault.

I was filled with grief.

I was blocking everyone out, even Skylar.

I hated myself.

I over heard Gazzy and Nudge talking.

Dad might not make it, and it was my fault!

After I heard I burst into tears, and ran, I ran as fast as I could, I poured on speed I didn't know I had, turns out I can turn invisible and run and fly at super speed, like mom and dad.

I used this to my advantage.

I turned invisible, and ran, I ran past Skylar, and everyone, then I launched myself into the sky and flew off. I wasn't looking were I was flying, the tears blurred my vision.

I could hear then calling me, but I couldn't think! Itex was USING me to kill, and I can't do that, I would run, away from everyone that I loved, if it kept them safe.

I flew for a good 40 minuets then crashed landed into a forest, I was thrown around, I felt blinding pain.

And I invited it.

I deserve this, I deserve this pain, I fell to the ground, my wings surprisingly still intact, but a lot of feathers ripped out.

I was blooded, and bruised, and I cried.

I curled into a ball and I cried, wishing that I could disappear and never to be found, to be swallowed into blackness, and nothing more.

To not feel.

To not think.

But I was eloped into physical and emotions pain.

Why?

This is all their FAULT!

Why can't the school have stayed DEAD!

I ignored the horrid pain the eloped my body and climbed a big and covering oak tree.

My arms were fine, but I think I broke my leg, which made the climb a bit hard, but my emotional pain surpassed my physical pain.

I climbed to a comfy looking branch and sat there, pulled my knees up to my chest and I bawled my eyes out.

I was still invisible since I didn't know how to turn it off, and well I cried.

I was a horrible person, how could I do that to my own family?

And the worst part is that I was supposed to kill mom, but I ended up almost killing dad!

I cant do this, I should just die!

I wanted to die.

I would never speak again, I would never see the flock again, I would never be happy again.

So that meant cutting all my ties with my family, and my true love.

So I did it right then and there.

_Skylar? I love you, I just want you to know that, and I wanted to say goodbye, and don't look for me, I'm a danger to everyone, and if my dad makes it, tell him I'm sorry, and that I love him, tell them all I love them._

I bit my lip and shut my mind off, closing my mind to all, creating a mind block that not even Angel would hear me, one created solely on my grief and sorrow.

I cried and cried, not think of anything but my flock, my family, for the last time, because I would never see them again, I wouldn't allow it.

**Skylar's POV.**

It was a week or so since the incident, Avi had a complete meltdown, we all were, I didn't know the flock for long, but they are the only family I have, the only people that have shown me a kindness, shown me love.

But for me to be a part of a planed assassination, and almost killing someone, the mother of the girl I love.

You see I have a trust issue, we all do, but I don't show it, on the outside I might look happy and cheery, like nothing is bad, nothing is bothering me, but the truth is that on the inside I was burning, and right now the only relief to that pain and suffering was the flock.

They were the water to my fire.

And I finally started to open my heart to the flock, to be more open, the only person that I completely in was Avi, but there was some sort of connection, and connection I didn't understand, but I didn't questions.

Avi was my other half, and to see her like this killed me.

She is pulling away from all of us, she is silent the only nose that leave her mouth is sobs.

I try and comfort her but she just pushes me away.

I look at her, and see a blank, scarred, confused child.

And that's what she is, she is so afraid, she just looks at her hands, and cry's, she curls in a ball, trying to hold herself together, but she cant.

She needs us, Angel, Nudge and Gazzy all look at her with pained expressions.

They try and talk to her, but she just screams at them to leave her alone, and then she crawls away.

She doesn't eat, or drink, and whatever she does she trows up.

I worry, shes my other half, and a person cant function with only one half, and right now half of me is slowly killing herself.

And I can't let that happen.

I walked up to her.

"Avi you have to eat."

she just looks at the water, her eyes glazed over a hundred time, her once beautiful glowing eyes filled with love and a carefree were now empty, like she shut herself out, like she stuffed herself away in the back of her mind, and all that was left was a body left on autopilot, eyes empty, and lifeless.

"Avi, look at me" her head turned to me, looking into my eyes, the only think I say were saddens a maddening sadness.

She just shook her head.

I sighed and sat next to her.

She was talking this so hard!

Gazzy and Nudge were arguing behind us, Angel was off trying to get us some more food.

Avi got up and I stood to, she walked over to Nudge and Gazzy, then she stopped dead in her tracks, screamed, and then stared to sob, she turned around and stared to run, and fast, then her image stared to flicker then she disappeared all together.

I felt and heard her run past me and an amazing speed.

Then I heard Nudge and Gazzy yelling after her, "AVI COME BACK!" Gazzy and I launched ourselves into the air, Nudge stared yelling with her mind and voice, "ANGEL GET HERE RIGHT NOW WE HAVE A _MAJOR_ PROBLOM!"

Flying was heard, but flying and looking for someone that was invisible and flying really fast was heard.

"Were is Max when you need her!" Gazzy yelled he stared searching.

I tried to look for her with my mind, but I couldn't feel her! I stared shouting for her, "AVI!" Gazzy did the same, we flew for ever when I heard her voice, for the first time in days, but with her voice was her pain, and she wasn't only in emotion pain, but also in physical.

A LOT of Pain.

I was so overcome that I forgot to flap and fell like a rock a few hundred feet before getting back on track.

Then I heard her message, _Skylar? I love you, I just want you to know that, and I wanted to say goodbye, and don't look for me, I'm a danger to everyone, and if my dad makes it, tell him I'm sorry, and that I love him, tell them all I love them._

WHAT! What does she mean goodbye? NOT LOOK FOR HER! Her dad might not make it!

"AVI!" she would not leave me!

I stared to fly, tears leaking down my face, "NO AVI YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME!" she could not leave me! Not her family! What did she plan to do! She cant survive out there! Not in the pain she's in! "AVI COME OUT! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!

I landed in the nearest forest, completely forgetting that Gazzy was right there.

I ran in and lurched wildly.

I didn't find her, so I punched a tree, I punched and heard the satisfying crunch of my knuckles breaking, the skin breaking, I kicked a bolder, and I sobbed in rage.

I kicking an punched wildly, breaking fingers, knuckles, toes, and most painful, my heart.

I felt a had grab my shoulder and by instinct I turned around and punched the person and hit then square in the jaw.

But that person was Gazzy.

He stumbled back and then I looked at my hands, bloodied and mangled.

I slip down the tree, curling in a ball, tired, broken, and probably dieing of bloodless.

I closed my eyes and passed out.

**Angel's POV **

I was out shopping for food, ok it was more like use my looks and mind control to get the food.

I was almost done when I got a voice seaming in my heard, "ANGEL GET HERE RIGHT NOW WE HAVE A _MAJOR_ PROBLOM!"

oh crap.

I grabbed my bags and I ran, once I was sure I was out if sight I took off and speed to were were were camped, when I got there I saw Nudge pacing back and forth, waiting.

I landed and she ran to me, "Drop the bags we got to go! Avi heard us!" I immediately know what she meant, "Lets go!" we took off.

"Why didn't you guys stop her!" I yelled over the roar of the wind.

"ANGEL SHE GOT MAX AND FANG"S POWERS!" well I think it is an appropriate time to way we are in deep doggy-doddoo.

We searched everywhere!

High and low, I searched with my mind, looking for Avi, Gazzy or Skylar.

Then I heard Skylar's mind.

And let me tell you it was not pretty.

I cant even rethink it.

I told Nudge and we landed at the edge of the forest and started to run into it, or feet hiring the ground, we yelled of Gazzy and Skylar, then we found them, Gazzy was on the floor rubbing his jaw and Skylar was slumped against a tree, bleeding heavily.

We ran to Gazzy, but he waved us off and motioned for us to go to Skylar.

Nudge and I pulled Skylar to lay on his back and then we stared to look him over, try to stop the bleeding, he has broken fingers, knuckles, and even toes.

"He's losing to much blood, we need to get to a hospital." Nudge whispered while shredding a shirt and wrapping it around his hand.

"I agree, he lost to much blood,:I turned to Gazzy, "Hey Gazzy you good?"

"Yeah" he got up and then walked over and lifted him.

"Gazzy where's Avi" Nudge asked.

"_I don't know, but Skylar kept screaming for her to not leave, and to come back, so I'm thinking that she pulled a Fang and ran away (A/N: By this I mean Fang leaving at the end of Fang.)_

Nudge gave a cry, and so did I,but nudge said, "You guys we have to go, help Skylar, because if we let him die then Avi will never forgive up" We nodded, Nudge staying quiet, and we flew off.

I'm soooo sorry Max, we failed you. I thought to the wind.

We lost our niece, and she was somewhere out there, hurt, in pain, and alone.

A/N: OMG THAT WAS SO SAD! sigh, this is really taking a sad turn, didn't see it coming. That was also really LONG! took me FOREVER! HOPE YOU LIKE!

Well any-who.

READ&REVIEW-READ&REVIEW-READ&REVIEW-READ&REVIEW

READ&REVIEW-READ&REVIEW-READ&REVIEW

READ&REVIEW-READ&REVIEW

READ&REVIEW

Fly On.


	22. Forming Our Plans

**A/N: ok I people, here is chapter 22! I know it's sad, and I get that, but I think its kinda necessary**

**so I'm going to try and update consistently to kinda keep you all updated, and on on a cliffy.**

**I don't try I really don't! they just kinda turn out cliffhangers, :/ well I'm going to update today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does, and he is a lucky man he is.**

**Well back to the story. **

**Skylar's POV**

I woke to the smell of anesthetic, and the sound of beeping.

Crapcrapcrapcrap!

I'm in the school!

Or a hospital.

I tried to remember what might have happen to me that might have landed me here.

But it wasn't what happen to me, but to Avi, what she did that landed me here.

I stared to hyperventilate.

My chest felt hollow, like a part was missing, and there was.

I started to jerk around, the beeping getting faster.

I needed to save Avi!

I needed to get out and get the h-e double hockey stick OUT OF HERE!

My eyes were open and I stared to pull out the IVs, everything that didn't belong on me, once they where all out I swung my leg over the bed and ignoring the pain that hit my stomach and headache that attacked my head I walked to a bag that held my "personaly" items.

I got out my clothes and jumped into them, surprised that no one was here yet.

I didn't care I got my clothes on and then walked to the window, when I heard panting behind me.

My muscles tenced, my vision going red, if stupid erasers thought they could stop my jumping out of this window then they were wrong.

"Skylar, were, not erasers! It's us!"

the flock?

It didn't mater, I had to find her.

I had to bring her back.

"Come on man, don't do it, I know how you feel, but you don't have to run! We all want to find her, but running away like her wont help. Fang did the same think to Max and he came back, he and Max know her the best, they would know were to to look for her."

I turned around.

My eyes were blazing, my skin crawling.

You know what they say, there is nothing more dangerous then a man who has nothing left to lose.

"You have no IDEA what I'm going through right now! I was in the hell hole for SIXTEEN YEARS! You were only there for 10! And my sister was killed in that place! Now the only person that I care about is somewhere out there! IN PAIN AND SUFFERING ALL BY HERSELF! Her life is crumpling into itself! I might not be able to talk with her but I can still feel her pain! AND THERES A LOT OF IT! I know you care about her but she is ALL I HAVE!"

"Skylar we care about you too. The flock cares, we want to help, we love Avi with all our hearts, if you do this on your own, then you might get hurt, like Max almost dies, she was so blinded by her pain, that she almost got herself killed, I know you don't want to hear this right no but you see when Max and Fang were 15 Fang left, thinking it was for the best, he was convinced my Jeb, and another guy that use to live with us, his name was Dylan. So Fang left, and left Max in pieces, at first she wouldn't do anything, she would just sit, in her room and do nothing, wouldn't eat or drink, just sit and cry. Then after a month or so, she was functional, we made her eat, and drink, but after that first month she stared to got out of her room, eating. Another thing is that Itex said that Dylan was made for Max, but Max never loved him. Max finally snapped, and ran away and looked for Fang, but she was captured. We don't know how but Fang found out, turns out he was coming back, he to was in pieces, but when he found out that Max had been captured he when and saved her. He brought her back, and kicked Dylan out. We don't know what happen to him, but he lift, and Fang stayed. And I think you know what happens next." Nudge shut her mouth and I looked at her. Wide eyes.

"You see Skylar, we don't want you to get hurt, so stay away from the window, and let us help you. We can all find her, I know what you mean, I feel the same way when I have to be away from Ella, so lets all be friend and find her together ok" by now they have crept closer to me and then Nudge had me in her arms giving me a hug, Angel and Iggy joined out hug, and then me and the girls burst into tears, Iggy had silent tears falling down his face.

We sat there, crying, in the comfort of our arms, while Avi was out there, cold and alone, with no one to hold.

**Avian's POV.**

I haven't left my tree.

I was cold, alone and miserable.

I was still invisible. And I set my bone so that they would heal right, so they all healed over, but I want the same.

I was empty.

So empty.

I was dead on the inside, and I was alone, I would never speak, and never love. All the people I loved were in my past, a past that Itex had ruined.

I was so happy before.

I want to die, maybe that was the best thing to do, just die.

Maybe that was the solution to all this.

If I died, then I wont hurt the flock, mom and dad can have another kid, their still young only like 31 or so, then there's the world, the world would be a better place without me, I wont kill people, and then the big problem, Skylar.

He would find someone else to love, some that can give him a family, someone that wont try and kill her own Family.

Someone that wasn't messed up like me.

Someone beautiful, and understanding, someone not like me.

I cried.

That was going to be my life!

I was supposed to marry Skylar, have kids! I could see it now.

Flashes of the future.

Flash, Skylar proposing, Flash, Skylar asking my mom and dad, Flash, My family Crying and my dad walked me down the aisle, Flash, Kissing Skylar, and being marries, Flash, Standing in front of a mirror, Skylar behind me, arms around me, looking at my pregnant belly, Flash, holding a little baby, Flash, Having kids that ran around, Flash, Teaching them to fly, Flash, getting old and watching our kids growing up, Flash, sitting on a porch, with our grandchildren running around us.

I would never have that! I might have that a while ago, but not now, that was all stole away from me.

From us.

I stopped thinking of me, and remember all the good times I had with my family.

I remember siting on the beach watching the sun set with mom and dad, looking at all of mom and dad's cool scars, I asked about them and then I would ask where they got them.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy?" I was about 4 years old, I was looking at mommy's arm and there was a big pinkish white line on her arm._

"_Yeah honey?" she looked down at me, "what is is?"_

_I pointed to the big line, "Whats that?" _

"_That's a scar I gave myself, you see, I had a chip in my arm, and well I wanted to take it out, so I grabbed a big sharp shell and I started cutting myself with it, trying to get it out" she looked up at daddy, "But someone stopped me" She smiled at him._

"_Well if I hadn't stopped you you dies of blood loss."_

_I grabbed mommy's arm, "Don't kill yourself mommy!"  
_

_she chuckled and stared to tickle me, "Oh you silly girl!" I was shrieking in joy, "Daddy! Save me!" I giggled._

_He did, and sat me on his lap._

_Let me tell you daddy had WAY more scars then mommy._

_I pointed to three long ones on his stomach, "Were did you get those daddy?" he looked at mommy and turned back to me, "I'll tell you when your older honey"_

_I frowned,crossed my arms, but listened._

_End of Flash back._

Thereare so many many good memories.

Memories that will more or less keep me alive.

I need to move on, no I needed to disappear.

Disappear, change everything, my name, my look, everything.

It would hurt.

I would never be happy again.

I would only be sad, depressed, pained.

I would never see my families face again, only in my memory.

But that was ok, because they would be safe and that's all that maters to me.

I sat in my tree, invisible, my forehead on my knees, my arms wrapped around me, trying to keep whats left of me together.

I ached to see and talk to Skylar.

I was itching to run into my mom and dads arms.

Wishing for grandmas chocolate chip cookies.

Needing family.

Wanting a warm soft bed to cuddle in.

but I cant, so instead I fell asleep in my tree, in December, cold, hungry, and broken beyond repair.

And I fell asleep.

**}]i[{**

We were in a dark forest and by we I mean dad and I.

I was in clean clothes, and dad was in a normal pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt.

I ran to him, and hugged him. I could still see my family in my dreams.

"Avi!" he pulled away, "Baby girl were are you? You have to go back with the flock. Don't do what I did, go back, you cant survive without the flock." What? This was a weird dream.

"Dad, what do you mean?"

He grabbed my shoulders, "Avi, this is my new power, I can dream walk, and I talked with Angel, she said that you ran away, You cant Avi, your mom is worried, and so is the rest of the flock, especially Skylar, he literary beat himself up, his in the hospital. Avi you have to go back."

that was a long speach so I replied, "No dad I cant, I'll just hurt everyone, this is the only way" I ripped myself out of his arms and looked at him, "I'm sorry daddy, I love you, but I have to say goodbye" and with that I woke up, afraid to go back to sleep.

(LINE BREAK!)

**Fang's POV.**

No, no, no, NO! This is not happening!

Why does she have to be exactly like us!

No I need to get to my body NOW!

I concentrated, pushing my mind though, trying to feel my fingers, trying to move them.

I can do this!

Come on Fang, you little girl need you!

Heck both my girls need me, Max and Avi.

I pushed my mind, ignoring the exhaustion that came with all the thinning.

And no I'm not stupid.

Crap, I cant do this.

Then I felt a wave of, well feelings.

My hands, feet, head, all the tubes stuck into my throat.

I gave a chocking sound, and then tiredly lifted my hand to my mouth and pulled out the tubes.

GROSS! I feel the tube slithering out.

Once its out I turn on my side and thew up nothing really, and then stay on my side and start laughing.

Why? I don't know, I guess I'm happy that I did it, I pulled though.

My laughing woke up Max, Iggy, Ella, and Dr. M. there head snapped up and they all yelled "FANG!" Max ran up to me and hugged me, Dr. M Ella and Iggy stared laughing in relief.

So did I, I was back!.

But I turned serious and said, "Max, Avi, ran away, need, to , help." My voice was raspy and it hurt to talk, Ella handed me a glass of water which I drank eagerly and then st up.

"She ran away?" I nodded, she got a determined look and then said, "Well then we have to go and find her before she does something stupid."

that's the Max I know and love.

After that we left the hospital and flew to the hospital that the rest of the flock was at.

We were one step closer to finding Avi.

A/N: YEAH FANG'S BACK! ok I have one thing to say

READ&REVIEW, READ&REVIEW, READ&REVIEW, READ&REVIEW

READ&REVIEW, READ&REVIEW, READ&REVIEW

READ&REVIEW, READ&REVIEW

READ&REVIEW

Fly On.


	23. Finding The Past

**A/N: HELLO! Here is chapter 23!I'm trying too update more often, but I'm not getting so many reviews. If you haven't noticed I have changed my summary, I think its better now, before it didn't really capture that true magnitude of the story, so I changed it.**

**Here is is! _Its been 14 years since the fall of Itex. But they are back and are using the one thing most precious to Max and Fang to take them down, their daughter. Her name is Avian Ride and this is her story. _**

**Avian: I FEEL SO USED!**

**Me: Oh well, it will be a happy ending...or will it?**

**Avian: :O**

**Me: XD**

**I also want to say MERRY CHRISTMAS! I now it was a few days ago but WHATEVER! AND A HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! here is my first chapter of the year.**

**Disclaimer: This gets old but I'm a girl, I have hair, and like not old, so not James Patterson, so I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the original characters, but I do own the new made up characters, and ideas, so HA!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Avian's POV**

I was so cold.

I was numb, and hungry.

My tree has become my prison, one I must escape to survive, I might not want to but I need to move, or else they will find me. I stretched and moved a bit, but ended up falling out of my tree, hitting branches and then painfully the ground.

I was in so much pain that I failed to realize 5 figures land right in front of my, before my world went black and I escaped into a painless sleep.

**Unknown's POV**

My flock and I were landing in a promising looking clearing, you know minding our own business when we saw her.

She fell form the sky, er, tree.

She just fell, just like that.

And I think I recognize her.

My flock and I ran over to the girls limp body, but what shocked us more was the pair of blackish- brown wings that extended from her back.

Nothing special, I mean we all have them, but there was something something about this girl, someone that reminded me of my past.

Then I looked at her face.

Max.

and I almost thought it was her, but then I remembered the wings, and the olive skin, and black hair.

Wait, olive skin black hair.

Fang.

No, this couldn't possible...

no.

really? My mind fails to register the fact that I have came up with.

Was this girl Fang and Max's...daughter?

And if she was, which I'm sure she is, I mean she is a spiting image of Max, but looks a LOT like Fang.

Then what was she doing here? Hurt and alone, because if I know Max and Fang, they would not leave her alone.

"Do you know her?" I turned my head slightly to the right to see the girl I loved, her straight hair falling in front of her beautiful face. I looked into her vibrant violet eyes.

"No" I replied, "But I think I know her parents." I turned to the muscle of the flock.

"Can you carry her, she looks like hell, and if I'm right and I do know her parents and we don't help her and they find out we didn't help, then they will hunt us down and kill us." hey I wasn't joking.

"Who do you think are the parents?" I turned to look at the most timid quiet person in the flock.

I looked into her big, piecing hazel eyes. She may be shy and timid, at first, but she had eyes so piecing, so alive it was scary.

"Maximum and I'm guessing Fang Ride" they all gave me a look, then down at the possibly dieing child who was no more than a good 14 maybe 15 years old.

"Well I think we should get moving if we wanna save her life, 'cause all we're doing and looking like idiots"

"Who you calling an Idiot?" god not NOW!

"Damon chill, Xavier your right, lets get going" With that we gabbed the girl and took off, back o the abandon cabin that we have previously left.

Damon stubbornly walked over and picked the girl up.

I looked at her bloodied face.

Poor kid.

I turned back to the flock, lets go. We took a running start and took off.

**Avian's POV.**

My head hurt so bad!

I was on a soft surface.

Kinda comfy, I snuggled deeper into the bed. I took a deep breath, but it didn't smell like Skylar, it smelled, strange.

My eyes snapped open.

The walls they were green.

I was in a strangers house.

Crap. I sat up and ignored the pain, and jumped out of bed and ran to the window.

I failed to notice the guy sleeping in a chair, facing me.

CREEPER!

Crapcrapcrapcrap!

gotta get out gotta get out!

But creeper guy woke up.

Man I was so close!

My left leg was out the window but creeper man got my right arm and stared to tug at my leg.

I wanted to scream, but my throat was soar and I was scared to death.

"Stop!" the man said.

Hell no, I heard footsteps and my panic increased, I tried to shake him off, but he had a killer grip on my, and I was to stupid to think of defending of myself, all I wanted was to get out.

"I know your mom and dad!" I froze, I turned around and looked at the man, he had dark blond hair, and turquoise eyes. I looked behind him to see other people, all panting. I turned back to the man.

"Who are you?" I asked, but I came out raspy.

"I'm Dylan, and I think I know your mom and dad." can this be _the Dylan_?

I narrowed my eyes, "Fine, I'll bite, what are their names?" she chuckled, wow weird time to chuckle.

"Now I'm sure of it, Maximum Ride and Fang are your mom and dad, am I right?" Holy, crap.

I relaxed a bit, and looked at the man who's name was Dylan, and nodded my head slowly.

I was kinda afraid.

I promised myself that I would not speak, but that would have to start at a different time.

"I'm going to ask you some questions an I want you to answer them ok?" I nodded my head.

"Are you ok?" no but he didn't have to know that.

I nodded my head.

"Don't lie, you don't look fine" ok so I lost a few pounds, had buses and bumps, and a cut here and there, but I've had worse.

"I'm fine" I said in an assertive voice.

"Hows the flock." crap I could feel my pain return, the pain of remembrance.

"Fine I guess"

"are they healthy? How Max? And Fang?" ok he just said the magic words.

Dad.

I killed him,

and mom is probably at his side, crying like there's no tomorrow.

And here I am sleeping on a nice comfy bed.

I slid down the wall and had another meltdown.

I sobbed my eyes out.

I heard them talk to me ask me what was wrong but I just screamed back, "LEAVE ME ALONE! ITS ALL MY FAULT! MY FAULT" I feel bad, they just wanted to help, and here I was having a mental breakdown.

Eventuality I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around myself, my body pressed against the corner of the room.

**Dylan's POV**

Poor kid, that's all I have to say, poor kid.

Itex must have REALLY screwed her up for her to completely lock herself up like that.

I looked at the girl curled up in a tight ball, both trying to block the world, and hold herself together.

"I wounder what she meant when she said it was all her fault. What is all her fault?" I turned to look at my wife Rachel. Her violet eyes held worry, her beautiful blond hair was casting shadows across her cheekbones.

"I don't know but I cant be good." I hope all the flock members are ok.

"If you ask me I think we should just dump her" Damon answered, Damon had the whole bad boy thing going, but sometimes he was just an ass.

"Well good thing were not asking you" Explained Xavier, his arms crossed over his broad chest, which dark mocha skin making him almost fade into the dark background.

"Well we cant just leaver her. She is having a major break down, and I bet her parents are looking for her, plus her flock," Brook our shy member, with long wavy carmal hair, warm hazel eyes turm to me, "What do we do Dylan?"

Ah the hard part of being the leader, I don't see how Max ever did this, but making decisions was the hardest part of being leader.

"I say we take her in, find out what is wrong with her, what, or who hurt her, and what Itex have to do with it" I stood walked over to the girl picked her up and carried her back to the bed, I laid her down and Rachel put the blankets over her small fragility body and leaned in and kissed her head.

That is what I love about Rachel, she can see the good in all, she was a mother to all the kids, sweet as honey, always smiling, and laughing, but don't get her mad, she will turn on you like a mother grizzly and tare you to bits if you threaten or hurt someone or thing she loves.

I looked at the girl for one moment, she looked like Max and Fang so much.

I needed to help her.

I turned to Xavier, "Lock the windows, just in case." He nodded and turned to lock it.

We we all slowly got out of the room and headed to the living room.

For all of you out there you must be thinking, who are the people in my flock, well there is Rachel, she is my wife and is 31 years old like me and has golden blond hair, violet eyes, and the most beautiful wings. They are a tan that fade to a white at the tops. She has an interesting power, she can change the appearance of almost anything. So if you giver her a piece of paper she can make it look like money, a very useful power, one she doesn't like to use unless necessary.

Then comes Xavier, he is 30 years old and is African American, there is no question about it, he is tall, and is a goof ball, but can be quiet and serious, he love laughing, and is kind of a softy once you get to know him, but from first glance you might think that he was a big tough guy. His wings are a brown with tan tips. His power I also a useful one, he is super smart. Like Albert Einstein smart, and he has a photographic memory. This comes in handy a lot, unless he uses it to cheat in poker.

Then comes Brooke. She is 26 years old and at first glance she is a quiet innocent girl, but in reality she is loud and fun. She is shy, she has long wavy carmal hair, with delicate freckles across her cheeks and nose, she has striking hazel eyes that can look into someone soul. Her wings are a sandy color that complement her eyes and hair. Her Power is very cool, she can create vegetation out of thin air. She can grow about anything, but sometime they don't end up to what she want them to be.

Then comes our youngest and mores reckless member of the flock at 24. His name is Damon, he is a little demon that one, he has dark brown hair that almost covers his eyes, which are a piercing green. He is a hot heard, but can be protective, he speaks his mind and doesn't really care for others feelings., he had brown wings. His power like his temper is how, he can create and control fire, but he doesn't always use that in a good way.

This is my flock and we are all happy, I found them after Max brought down Itex. We formed a family.

But lately we have been having to move a lot, Erasers are back, and I'm afraid that Itex is back.

I hope Max knows about this.

"I think we kneed to find Max and her flock, join forces and help her bring down Itex, again."

"Why? She brought it down once let her do it again" Damon retorted.

"But its effecting us to Damon." Brooke said.

"I agree, and we need to help that girl get back to her family, we need to find out what is going on, because its obvious that Itex is back." Rachel was right.

"Then its settled, once The girl wakes up, eats and we find out more information than we go and search for the flock." I stood and looked at my flock, they agreed, but Damon, but he never agrees with anything.

**A/N: OMG I FINISHED IT! I'm sorry that I haven't posted sooner but I have been really busy pulses finals are coming up soon, and I've been studying. I hope you like the new characters! I know its short, but its more or less a filler.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW**

**REVIEW.**

**Fly On.**


	24. Having a Conference with the Family

**A/N: Hello my pretties! Here is chapter 24! I just want to say that I am hitting dead ends here, that's why I'm updating less frequently, so if you guys could give me some ideas that would be GREAT! :D Plus its the week after finals, so I'm totally STRESSED OUT! like no joke! Its sad, plus I have family, guy, and a bunch of other problems, nothing major but problems non the less.**

**And I just want to say **

**Ella: its not fair if you guess who the couples are before I even typed the chapter for it! But I'm glad that you got that! Thanks for paying attention, but we have to keep this secret information hush hush. *looks around nervously* LoL XD**

**Disclaimer: I no own Max Ride!**

**Max's POV**

we were waiting in mom's living room, pacing back and forth, waiting for the rest of the flock to get here, I wish that they would just get here so I can find Avi!

"Max, Fang unless you guys want to burn holes in the carpet I recommend that you guys sit down and relax a bit." I stopped at my mom's words, Fang and I were pacing the room, anxious.

"Calm down?" I glared at her, something I don't do very often, "How can you ask me to _calm down_? Avi is somewhere out there, probably hurt, and alone and someone might try and hurt her, or she might starve, or get sick, or, or" I stammered, my baby.

"Fang walked over to me and hugged me, "Its ok Max, well find her, plus she strong, smart, and doesn't take no for an answer, just like her mom, so don't worry." I nodded my head into his chest, silent tears falling down my face.

This is the first time that Avi was on her own without one of the flock members.

I pulled away from Fang and looked at mom, "I'm sorry I snapped at you its just-" she cut me off.

"Max I understand, she is my granddaughter and I felt the same way when you and the flock would go off alone." She gave my a warm smile and I returned it.

" I just hope-" But I was cut off again.

"Max will you relax for a bit? Ever since I got my vision back all you do is look worry4ed, if Avi were here I bet she would want you to be happy, and not mop, so smile, or I'll unleash Gazzy on you" He gave me a lopsided smile and Ella, mom, and Fang laughed while I made a disgusted face.

"Well on this lovely note I got to make diner," he turned to Ella, "Ells you want to come?" she nodded and the two walked to the kitchen to prepare diner hand in hand.

Fang and I sat on the couch and waited.

And we listen to Iggy and Ella.

"Cooking is so much easier with eyes! I have no fear of drinking old milk again" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, but now you have to see your delicious food ans still resist to eat it." Ella added.

"True, but it's a small price to be able to see you with my eyes, not that seeing you with my hands wasn't fun."

"IGYY!" mom yelled and stomped into the kitchen, Fang and I chuckled.

We sat on the couch, I cuddled into Fang's chest, listening to his heart, and feeling his thumb rubbing comforting circles on my back, right between my wings.

A million thoughts running through my head.

"I hope she at least ok, not cold" I turned to the window, it was winter in Arizona, and it was pretty cold, not too clod, but cold. "What if she's not even in Arizona, what if she was kidnapped, or got lost, or hurt and bleeding somewhere? IS she hungry? Is she sick?is she in any type of pain?" god I was ranting about this again, but I'm a mother mim supposed to rant about this stuff.

Right?

Yeah that's what a good mother would do, worry about their child.

"Max, I bet she's fine, if she's anything like you and me, and she is, I bet she's fine." Fang whisper in my ear.

Fang, he is my rock, my form of security.

"I hope your right, but I just cant help it! I mean Itex is back, and with Itex comes Erasers and Fly-boys, and whatever else they came up with over the years, I mean I know shes strong, but how strong? Can she handle the world by herself? I mean she was never alone in her life, and she doesn't even have Skylar with her, I know that I would feel a bit better if I knew that some was with her. But she left everyone, and I don't like that"

"I know Max I know"

**Avian's POV**

I fell asleep again! I need to get out!

I was laying in the bed again, snuggling in the warmth of the sheets.

But if I stay maybe they could help me, or I would try and kill them.

So here I was laying in this bed thinking, what has Itex done to me?

Was I a tool? Maybe, or I was an assassin. Was I now an assassin for Itex? If I was an assassin then so was Skylar.

God, I shouldn't have left Skylar behind, I should have brought him with me! Then we would have each other.

I could talk to him, we have the link...

but what if I try and hurt him?

But now that I think about it Skylar must be my partner or something, we rely on each other, ad if I'm right then my current target is mom, but that's not going to happen.

I guess I can stay, they all seem friendly, and it was Dylan Dylan, mom and dad might not have liked him but the rest of the flock did, maybe they can help me.

Maybe they can keep me and the rest of my family safe.

Maybe they will kick me out or kill me once they find out that there's a chip in my head, but there's only one way to find way to find out.

I sat up in bed, looked down at myself to find I was in the same ripped up and bloodied clothes I was in a while ago. I looked at the room, empty. I sighed, got up and stretched my aching muscles.

I was so tensed, and I walked to the door, I slowly turned the knob, and opened it slightly, then I opened it fully and stepped out of the room, looked down the hallway, it looked like a cabin, a big cozy one, silently, I walked down the hall, to the smell of food.

I.

was.

Hungry.

No joke here people, I mean the last time I ate was maybe tree four days ago, and they were cooking bacon.

I may be able to kill and do all this hard core stuff, but when it came to bacon I'm weaker then a kid and candy.

I walked slowly, not really sure of my plan, unsure if I should run out and survive on my own like my flock had, or stay with these guys and survive.

But will they let me stay when they find out that I have a chip in my brain that is controlling me, well at least it _can._

_\_

I stood at the end of the hallway, and looked at the other flock, the woman with blond hair was cooking, with if I was right Dylan. In the living room was a girl with carmal hair and a scary looking man with brown hair, and an African American next to them, all watching TV.

I cleared my throat and all their heads snapped to me.

I all of a sudden felt small and insignificant, but I didn't let it on I kept my head high, my long black hair falling to my sides.

"I want to talk, a meeting if you will." my voice sounded a bit weak. On the outside I bet I looked strong and determined, but on the inside I felt crumpled, hungry, and sick.

"Yeah, that might be the best, pleas sit down" Dylan pointed to a table, I shakenly walked over to the chair and sat, feeling a little tense having all their eyes on me.

"You guys come to the table" The woman with blond hair said. They hesitated but listened.

"Ok, I want to know who you are and I want you to know who I am" I looked them all in the eyes, they reminded me so much of my flock.

"I think that would be good." 

"What? What do we look like! Kids? I am saying nothing! This little girl can leave. I don't like her, there's something fishy about her." The scary man looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Fine I'll go first. My name is Avian Ride, yes I am the daughter of Maximum Ride and Fang, I'm 15 years old, and I ran away from my family because about a month or so ago I was kidnapped by Itex, while there they inserted a chip inside my brain, the chip can control me, and I think I might be a assassin for them, but I wont hurt you, I found out my target and that's the reason that I left my family, but not without hurting the people I love the most. I will understand if you don't want me here, I know I'm a danger, but I need to get this chip out of my brain and help stop and bring down Itex again."

They all looked at me, a bit shocked.

"I knew it! Get the hell out of here you little..." he stopped there when vine closed around his mouth and more vines curled around his wrists, mid-section, and chest and pulled him to the seat.

"Damon, shut UP!" the girl with carmal hair said, green eyes blazing.

"You, you can grow things? Out of thin air!" I starred in disbelief.

She turned to me and smiled, "I don't like this but I want to help you and he is just an ass, so I decided to help." The man, Damon was struggling in his chair and murmuring.

"Oh dear, Damon, please stop being so rude, this poor girl has been through a lot. Show some hospitality." I'm guessing she's the motherly type.

I looked at Dylan, he was rubbing his temple, "Damon, please" He looked up to me, "Do you mind if I ask who your target is?" my breathing stopped, my eyes glazed over.

"Um, my mom." That was all I said.

**Dylan's POV**

Damn Itex to the deepest pits of hell.

They are using Max's Daughter to kill her?

They hit a new low.

The room stopped, all our eyes moved to the 15 year old girl siting in the chair, her black hair looking dull and unhealthy, she herself looked skinny, and sick, she was wringing her hands, looking uncomfortable.

We have to help her.

"I'm Dylan" Her head snapped to me, the look of surprised clear on her face, but quickly turned to a neutral look that can only be classified as the "Fang" look.

"This" I pointed to Rachel, "Is Rachel, she is my wife, Other there is Xavier, Brook, and Damon. We are a flock, we all have wings, and well as you can tell we all have powers. I don't know about the rest of us but I will help you"

"So will I" said Rachel.

"Me too" Said Brook cheerful.

"Hey what the hell, include me too." Added Xavier, "Forget about Damon, he'll come come around he's just an idiot." He gave Avian a big smile.

She seemed less tense but more relaxed.

I made myself a promise that second, I will help this girl, I will help her even if its the last thing I do.

**A/N: I know is SUPER short, but at least I updated. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in like a month, but I've had a computer switch and all this stuff at home. But I updated now! Hope you liked it! **

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **

**REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**Fly On.**


	25. Our Life is a Soap Opera

**A/N: CHAPTER 25! I'm happy to update but I might not update often, you see mt best friend is in the hospital, she had a procedure and there were complications, now she's really sick, and I'm a bit off track! Well any way I just want to update!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! Do I look like an old man to you?**

**Skylar's POV**

I felt alone.

Like an outcast, I didn't belong, Avi belonged here, and she isn't here.

This is _HER_ family, not mine, I felt like I was intruding.

We left the hospital a while ago, we have been flying for a while now. I was behind the three other, just staying with them, fighting the urge to run off and look for Avi myself, but not reminded myself that I was better off staying with Avi's flock and it raised my chances of finding her.

I tried to search for her with my mind, and once again I came up empty, I didn't even feel an emotion, all I felt was emptiness. I might have only has the link with Avi for a month or so but I had grown use to the feel of her mind in my own, the presence.

She was the reason I woke in the morning, the reason I stayed, the new reason I lived and _breathed_.

But now she was gone, and it was all _their_ fault.

Itex, not the Flock.

_Skylar don't look or think so depressed, we'll find her, I promise._

Angels voice was soft and soothing, but not a comfort at all, the only voice that would make me happy now would be Avi's.

We were flying in silence, all thinking our own thing, or in my case person.

Avi, her beautiful black hair, her laugh. The way she can be sweet, but can snap in a second and bit your head off.

The cute way she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms when we do something stupid, and when she sleeps, the perfect tiny smile she has on her face. I love everything about her, how strong and ruthless she can be, yet sweet and innocent and naive at other times.

God Avi, why did you leave?

But I knew the answer, she thought she was a monster, that she had killed her dad, and attempted to kill her mom, she was disgusted by herself. All she wanted was to keep her family safe form herself, so she couldn't hurt them, but she hurt them by leaving. She should have taken me with her, at least then I could have protected her, keep her safe, make sure she ate, which I know she is not doing. I could have helped her find a cure for this stupid chip in our heads, the one that can control us, that can see what we see. We were being forced to be spies for the people we hate the most. For the people that made our life a living hell.

For Itex.

I was so caught up in my own little world that I didn't see Gazzy and I flew right into him, they must have stopped, and I flew right into him, and I dropped.

And I didn't care.

All I wanted was for this pain to end.

**Gazzy's POV**

We were flying, all sulking because Avi was gone and we all just felt down. We finally made it to Dr. M's house and we stopped.

"You guys lets land here!" they nodded and he stopped, about to decent to the ground, but them Skylar flew right into me!

"HEY!" I shouted.

Angel and Nudge turned to me and then down to the falling bird kid, um I mean bird-lizard-kid that was falling like a rock to the ground.

"SKYLAR!" we all yelled in unison.

We dived to him, I flew fast and got under him and then we landed.

I lay him down on the ground.

"Yo, Man what was _that_! You didn't even _try_ to stop!" I was mad the idiot didn't even try and stop!

He mumbled something and I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Gaz, he's acting just like Max did" Nudge said.

My eyes widened.

No, Max got suicidal, but not this quick.

I felt horrible.

I imagined what I would be like to lose Angel, or someone I really loved, like loved loved.

That was harsh.

"Come on Gazzy, can you carry him to the house?" I was about to agree when Skylar said "No." he got up and stared walking to the house.

We looked at him as he walked to the house, looking like a man on fire, so depressed.

We fallowed.

Itex would pay. Not only did it ruin our lives once but they chased after us of half out lives then finally stopped when we took then down, then the erasers started showing up when Avi was around 4ish. And now this! And now that we have a new member who has been in the school for his ENTIRE life, and finally got out with I'm guessing the girl of his dreams only to find that he and Avi have chips in their heads, and assassins for Itex and their target is the mother of the girl he loves. Then Avi almost kills Fang and then runs away, leaving Skylar here, to die on the inside.

God, our life is sounding like a soap opera.

A sad, depressing, twisted soap opera.

We got to the front door and I watched at Skylar ignored Max, Fang, Ella, Iggy, and Dr. M and just walked upstairs, retreating to his room in the basement without a second glance.

Poor kid.

**A/N: Ok I know this is the shortest chapter yet but it was an important filler! Don't judge! did you like Gazzy's POV? I hope you all read and review!**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **

**REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**REVIEW.**

**Fly On.**


	26. Alone

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here I already started typing up chapter 26! Thanks for the fast reviews! I hope you all like this chapter! Love you all  
**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the book Maximum Ride... Sad but true :'(**

**Fang's POV**

The rest of the flock finally got here after what seemed like forever. Iggy, Ella, and Dr. M were still in the kitchen when they arrived.

At the sound of their footsteps hitting the front porch we all ran to the door to see them. I guess we wished that Avi would be with them and this would all be a stupid practical joke.

But no such luck.

What we did see was a scared Angel and Nudge and an ashamed face angry Gazzy. But what really got me was the expression I knew all go well on the face of Skylar as he ignored all of us and walked numbly to the basement door and walked to his room.

I felt sympathy for the boy, because I felt the exact same way after I left Max, broken on the inside, you feel like your burning, like there is just a body, no spurt or heart, because it all with the girl you left behind.

In his case the girl that was taken away, and that girl was my daughter, and at least now I was for sure he loved her.

"Skylar?" Max said a minute to late.

"Max, he's really bad, all he thinks about is Avi. All his thoughts are depressing and murderous. Or remember g everything about Avi. He's already suicidal." Angel informed us.

Max looked down, I'm guessing she knew the feeling that Skylar was showing too. The sympathy was clearly on all our faces.

I wrapped my arms around Max's waist, and dragged her back to the couch. The rest of the flock silently followed.

"Max, what do we do?" whispered Ella. We may all be in our 20's and 30's but tight now they all sounded like little kids.

I promise myself I will kill everyone that help hurt my daughter, that made her try and kill her mom and the stupid chip that made her do it, and I have scars to remind me, scars that will forever remind me that it's has once again managed to ruin my families life.

"Well it's obvious that we have to find Avi and find a way to somehow stop the chip from working. Then we have to save the world from Itex, again" Max sounded strong, but we all knew she was crumbing on the inside, I of people should know, because I'm crumbling to.

I know what your thinking, Fang? Mr. Emotionless-rock? The guy that dowdy have emotions?

Well you know after getting married to Max and having a baby girl all in the same year can be pretty emotional. Besides I love my girls more than anything, and they can bring a smile to my lips just by smiling.

"But Max were do we start? I mean Itex completely went off the grid. Gone. Vanished!" Iggy said in an annoyed voice.

"Just because they vanished doesn't mean they're not there, you of all people should know" I said looking at Iggy.

He glared back, his unclouded eyes piercing, eyes narrowing at the mention of his past blindness.

I know I shouldn't have said that but the anger that coursed through me compels me to say it.

While Iggy and I have a major stare down Valencia said, "You two stop acting like children! Fang we are not the enemy they are! Stop with this stupidity and worry about finding your daughter! And Iggy don't be such a negative person! We well get Avi back we always do." Iggy and I looked down ashamed.

"Sorry Ig's I shouldn't have said that" I felt ashamed.

"Nah it's ok Fang, I shouldn't be so negative"

"Back to business guys!" said Angel.

"Right, thanks Angel", Max turned to the rest of the flock, "We need to search high and low, I say we start with the School that they first held Avi and Skylar. If I'm right then by now they moved, we might not find Avi but we might find a way to take the chip out. Nudge while we're there I need you to hit all the computers and see what you find. Can you do that?" we looked to Nudge.

"Yeah, but I have a question. How are we going to get there? I mean we already used that one guys boat, but how are we going to get there now? We cant fly it's to far and the temperatures are all over the place. And what if that whole thing was a dead end? And what if we get captured? Then what?" I thought about this, I had to agree, I was a dead end, but it was our only lead on finding Avi.

"I know Nudge, I know that Avi probably isn't in a school, hopefully, but we still need to find a way to get the chip out. So we start with what we get."

"Max what do we about Skylar?" Angel said in a small voice.

"Angel we will make sure that he doesn't feel alone" she looked at me, pain in her eyes, "I know how it feels, you feel alone, and empty" she turned back to the flock, "and we have to make sure he feels apart of the flock, because I'm sure he feels like he doesn't belong, so as the flock we have to make him feel like he's a member" she then held out her fist and then we all stacked onto hers, just like old times.

"Ok I say we get packing so we can get camping!" Gazzy grinned like he did when he was a little kid. Hell yeah!" exclaimed Iggy, "My first camping trip with vision! Imagine the possibility!"

Oh dear Lord.

"I'll handle Skylar" I say, standing up, surprising everyone.

"I think I'll go with you." Angel said standing to follow me.

I just shrugged.

This was the first step to finding my daughter, we were a baby step closer to getting there.

**Avian's POV**

Life was awkward.

And depressing

But at least I had a roof over my head, and food, not as yummy as uncle Iggy's but it was close.

I didn't feel comfortable being around all of them, no matter what they tried to say. But they were nice, Brooke, Xavier, Dylan and Rachel were nice, i liked them, but Damon was and ass hole through and through, pardon my French.

So instead of hanging with them I lock myself in the room I was assigned and stayed there, only coming out to eat and pee. Then when everyone fell asleep I would go out and take a flight, clear my head, feel alive!

The bad part of taking flights is that it cleared my mind, completely cleared it and aloud me to think, and some of the things I was thinking weren't always so, pleasant.

I thought about my family.

My dad, and especial about Skylar.

Maybe, I thought to myself, I can talk to him though our mental link, at least talk to him, because right now all I needed was someone to talk to.

I bit my lip and decided that today I would talk to him. I checked the alarm that was on the small nightstand next to bed I slept in.

It read 11:00 pm.

I think it's late enough to fly.

I got out of bed, stretched my muscles and quietly walked to the window and pushed it open, closing my eyes at the sound and feel of wind brushing past my face, caressing my check and whipping my hair back.

I inhaled deeply and then jumped out.

I flew for a good 45 minutes, till I found a good big trees, I slowly get onto a branch and settled myself in, getting comfortable. 

**Skylar's POV**

I heard all of what they were saying, every.

Single.

Word.

That means that I heard them discussing me, so they are concerned about me!

How flattering, I guess they do care to a degree.

I heard them talking and I heard Fang, Avi's dad, volunteer to come and talk to me, well this is going to be awkward, but likely Angel insisted in coming as well

Not to bad, but closes, I mean Fangs cool, just a tad protective and creepy but still cool, but Angel made me feel almost as welcome as Avi did, so I was glad she was coming.

I heard the pitted patter of small feet, slowly make their way down the stairs, then across to my room. I couldn't hear Fang, that's another think that reminds me of Avi, she could do that to, be completely silent, never letting anyone know she was coming.

They open the door stepped in and kinda just stood there, I pretended to be asleep, something I'm good at. I had it down to the breathing, looking just a tad relaxed, but not to much, and a slow shallow breathing.

Fang sighed, like he knew I was asleep, Angel of course already knew, being a mind reader and all.

"Skylar? We know your awake, why don't you talk to us?"

_I don't want to,_ I replied with my mind, _I just want to be alone_, and it was true, I didn't want to talk, I may express my feelings around Avi, but I'm not the type of guy that would go around saying just how I feel.

"Jeez, one Fang is bad enough, Skylar talk to us we want to help, let us help, tell us how you feel. Were family now, your stuck with us." I could imagine the smile on her face.

"Wait what do you mean one Fang is bad enough?" Fang questioned Angel.

"Fang, right now is not the time to ask questions, Skylar is our priority here."

I wasn't paying attention to their fighting, not in the slightest, but then in my mind I started to feel this, presence.

I started to feel the emotions of another person, and I knew that person very well.

I jolted up in bed, my eyes wide with shock, "Avi!" I said. Fang and Angel's head snapped to me, they ran to my bed and looked at me while my eyes glazed over.

I listened in to her as she slowly lifted up the walls that surrounded her mind, the very ones that kept me shut out.

She was tired, it was late, around midnight, she was scared, and she felt alone, tense, and mostly anxious.

After what seemed like hours her mind was fully opened to me, _Avi?_ I whispered with my mind, careful and afraid that this might just be all in my head.

_Skylar?_ She whispered back.

_Avi! It's you! God I've missed you! Please cone back Avi! I love you and need you here at home._

_Skylar I want to so bad, but I can't risk my moms life again, and, I just can't think of killing someone I love again._ The safeness that I felt through the bond was horrific, she felt so guilty!

_Avi, Avi listen, your dad is alive he's fine! He's as healthy as a horse! Can you cone back? At least tell me were you are! I'll fly to you!_

_He is?_ Her voice sounded like a small whisper, I almost didn't hear it.

_Yes Avi! Right now he looking at me talk to you, Avi, you have to come back, your family is falling apart, it's not just me, they are all in tears, it's not fair, Avi you have to trust us and come home._

_I can't Skylar, I almost killed my dad, my target was my mom and I just can't stand the idea of trying that again, and I want you here with me to, I miss you so much!_

_I miss you to Avi, tell me were you are, I don't belong here, I belong with you, please, I can't stand being away from you. I want to hold you and protect you._

_I can't Skylar, and you do belong there, just give it some time, I have to go, tell everyone I love them, and I'll talk to you soon._

_No, no Avian please don't leave me again!_

With Thant said I felt her build her walls, covering her mind, hidden from me.

Avian.

My eyes begun to focus on my surroundings, the flock- including Ella and Dr. Martinez- stood near me, watching.

They all look so sad, and anxious, but I felt numb, a single tear sliding down my cheek.

**Avian's POV**

That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.

Saying goodbye once was bad enough but saying goodbye two times is just to much.

I had silent tears running down my cheeks which slowly changed to body consuming sobs, I wrapped my arms around my knees and hugged them to my chest, my black hair creating a vail that hid my face from the world.

I wish Skylar was here, I wish the hip wasn't in my head, i wish I were dead, do escape all this pain that consumed me.

But while there were things that made me want to die there were things that were good, and made me want to smile.

Like dad was alive, and my family was safe, and so was I, but I was happy.

But happiness doesn't last long.

I cried myself till there were no more tears, by then the sun had risen and the sky was a brilliant orange.

I got up and took off, not caring that my face was pale and my eyes red, all I wanted was get to the house and fall asleep, to escape, if only for a while.

**Brigid's POV**

We moved our headquarters to a new location, everything was going well, according to plan, but one small detail.

Our lead assassin was gone. Well we knew were she was, but she was to far from were she was supposes to be, we could make her return but the distance was to great for us to have full control, we could lose her or get her killed.

Both not options.

We could send someone for her but that would require force on our part, and she had new friends, both not good signs.

That left us with only one option.

"Have to boy ready to attack one the rest of the flock is asleep" I told the newbie, she shook her head, her curly brown hair bobbing up and down.

"Yes ma'am"

"Excellent" I held my hands behind my back, and smiled, I couldn't wait to witness the death of the girl that stood in my way.

That girl I hated with w hiring passion

"Get ready Maximum, you won't see this one coming" 

**A/N: OMG! What do you think? I think it's pretty depressing but it was. Fun to write! My friend is better. And I hope it answered your question LovinTheSun1996. I will update soon! Love you all! I have one thing to ask!  
READ AND REVIEW!**

Fly On. 


	27. The Second Attempt

**A/N: OMG! I haven't updated this much in a while! :D so here's chapter 27! Almost 30! Thanks for the reviews, only if they were only 2 but you know what? Those two reviews have pushed me to update so thank you Ella and LovinTheSun1996! You two keep my going! Well any-who here is chapter 27 i hope you ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: i have no ownership of Maximum Ride or any of it's ORIGINAL characters, any new ones are mine and mine only! :P

**Avian's POV**

I stayed in bed all day, not getting out for anything, I think I just miss them more.

I closed my eyes again and fell asleep, want in to escape once again the pain of being away from my family.

**Skylar's POV**_ (A/N: this happened right after Avi talked with him)_

She was gone again.

And I had no idea when she would be back, I had no idea if she was ok, if she was back in that horrible place.

"Skylar what did she say? Is she ok?" Max was looking at me with large eyes they were filled with worry, and concerned.

I wanted to tell her what I knew, which was little, but it was something, but all I could do was look at the wall of my room, I complete shock again.

God I'm worthless. I should be out there looking for her, searching, not in bed feeling sorry for myself.

"Avi's fine, she just wanted to see how we were, Skylar tried to convince to to come back, but couldn't." Angel was telling them what I couldn't.

All of a sudden I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder,  
"Skylar, please tell me can you feel were she is? Is she safe? Is she hurt?" Max was yelling in my face, shaking me back and forth, "tell me damn it! Were is she!"

I blankly looked at her, "I don't know, I'm sorry"

"Don't tell me you sorry! I don't want your pity! I want my daughter!" I just kept repeating I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, and she just yelled in my face until Fang and Iggy got her off me and dragged her upstairs. I just sat there, looking at the wall.

"I'm sorry, I tried I really did" by know I wasn't saying sorry to Max but to Avi.

"Skylar, it's ok, you can stop saying your sorry" I simply shook my head.

"No" small tears started to pool in my eyes, and I felts arms wrap around me, "shhh" Nudge and Angel said at the same time telling me that it would all be ok, then I lost it I cried.

I sobbed.

Eventually Gazzy joined out little group hug, and we all cried.

**Fang's POV**

Iggy and I dragged a hysterical Max upstairs, she struggled and thrashed but we got her to our room, i told Iggy that we would be ok for now, he nodded and left the room to go with Ella I guessed.

I turned to Max and found her on the floor, in tears.

You see there are not many things that make Maximum Ride cry. The things that she does cry about are  
1. The flock  
2. Death of said flock/ loved one  
3. Her daughter  
4. Me

But those didn't really go in that order, and the one involving me wasn't my favorite, I hated hurting Max.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her shaking body, gathering her in my warmth. Max snuggled I to me, I put my chin on her head, and looked at the wall, letting her cry herself out, whispering reassuring word in here ear while she relentlessly said that she would kill Itex again.

Once she finally fell asleep I carried her to our bed and tucked us under the sheets and we fell asleep, Max tucked into my, a tight little ball of misery.

**Brigid's POV  
**  
"Is everything prepared for tonight?" I was looking at the monitors, they show that the girl, Avian, was asleep, the boy Skylar was about to go to sleep.

"Yes, once the boy goes to sleep we can take control"

"Men, we are about to change the future!" just then Jeb walked in.

"Brigid what's happening?" his balding head was looking at the monitors.

"We are ridding the world of a few pests." if he was the good boy I knew he was then he would stay quiet.

Now to watch the show.

**Skylar's POV**

I woke from my bed, and listened.

All was quiet, so I got up from my bed grabbed the knife I had under my bed and made my way upstairs to the room that held my target.

I was silent.

I stood outside the door, grabbed the knob and turned it slowly, then pushing it to revel my victim.

She slept next to a man dressed in black, he didn't matter, all that mattered was the woman.

I crept to her side of the bed and watched as the shinny blade of my knife glistened in the light that shone through the window.

I moved the knife to the woman's throat, all that needed to be done was a clean and painless swipe.

The cold knife was now on the cream colored skin, I was about to kill her when I heard footsteps and the door slamming open.

"Skylar NO!" a woman with bouncy blonde hair said, the man woke with a start and so dis the woman, quickly I grabbed her and held her to my chest, pressing the knife tighter to her neck.

"Don't move" I said in a deadly voice.

The woman was struggling in my arms, trying to get free, but I only pressed the knife tighter to her neck, a small bead of blood dripping from the small cut forming under my blade.

My arm tightened around the woman's neck, chocking off her breathing air.

"Nothings going to stop me, so it's pointless, now be good little bystanders and slowly walk out the door." they didn't listen, they just stood there.

"Skylar? Please, let Max go. Please don't do it, remember us? I'm Fang" he pointed to the girl that ruined this and a girl standing next to her, African. "this is Angel and Nudge" he pointed to two men, "these are Gazzy and Iggy, " he then pointed to two women in the back, tan skin and blackish brown hair, "and those are Ella and Dr. Valencia Martinez. And the woman in your arms is Max, Maximum Ride, I know you want to kill her but you have to remember. Do you remember Avian?" that hit a nerve

My grip on the woman loosened a bit, Avian.

"You remember her don't you? She's our daughter" he pointed to himself and the woman named Maximum, "Now, I know she wouldn't want you to do this." it seemed strange that this man, Fang, was talking so much.

But who was Avian? The name was familiar, but were had I heard it?

All of a sudden my mind was flooded with images of a girl.

I let go of Maximum, my knife also dropping to the ground.

Max jumped over the bed into he arms of Fang, a small line on the skin of her neck.

I was gripping my head, so many images! I wanted to remember, but I couldn't!

"Stop! Please STOP!" it hurt so much! By now I was on the floor, my head pressed against my knees.

"Angel? What are you doing?" I couldn't see who said it but it was male.

"I'm flooding his mind with images of Avi, but now his mind is fight for control and trying to beat Itex control." with that said I regained control, but also my memories.

Now I know how she felt, I rushed up, got my knife and ran to he window, lifted up and jumped out. Everyone else was in to much shock to pay attention to my actions. By the time they noticed what was happening I was out the window, I knew that they could probably catch up to me I. A second but I didn't care, I flew with all I had.

I didn't feel that I was being followed, but I didn't stop, I flew and flew till I say a body of water, then I flew myself to the deepest part and dropped like there was no tomorrow.

The feeling was great, feeling the cool air rush past me and then to be plunged into the freezing cold water. Just seeming to float, without a care in the world.

Time seemed to stop and I just continued to sink, to fall to the bottom.

Eventual I hit rock bottom. Literally.

I stayed there till my lungs started to burn for air.

My eyes opened and I stood and started o swim to the top.

Black dots started appearing in my vision. I pushed harder till my head broke the surface and I emerged into cold air.

I swam to the shore and crawled out, it was so cold.

My wet clothes clung to me, my entire body froze, I was so cold, my body shook with shivers.

I was getting cold, I was falling asleep, I was slipping away.

I curled up in a ball, and the last things i heard sound of water, swishing back and forth. 

**A/N: hahahaha CLIFF HANGER! Will he live of die? Were is Avi? How's the flock? All answers in the next chapter! I know it was a tad bit short but I think it's ok for a short chapter, love you all READ and REVIEW!**

Fly On.


	28. Men are Idiots

**A/N hello everyone that is nice enough to read this! I was to say that yes I did change my name from bookwormcutie15 to darkkiss15, I might change it later but not in the near future. I want to say that I might take me a bit longer to update, though I dought it because I started a new story, check it out, I dare you. Well any-who, here's chapter 28 I hope you like, and I hope you don't hate me for that cliffhanger at the end chapter 27. :) read and review!**

Disclaimer: I I'm not an old guy with a gazillion books under my name, I'm just a teen girl in high school. Sad I know. 

**Max's POV**

They tried again!

Itex tried to kill me again using innocent children!

Of course he was around a good 16- 17 year age range but he was still a kid in my book, I was in shock as I watched Skylar run to the window and jump of without a second thought. My hand was still pressed against the cut that was on my neck.

"Well that was an epic fail with a capitol P H (A/N: get it? Ph? Fail? Of never mind).

"Iggy right now is not the best time for jokes." Fang told Iggy in stern voice, he turned back to me and said, "Come on Max let's get that cut cleaned up." at Fang's words the flock slowly un-thawed and starred to react to what had just happened.

"What do we do about Skylar? Should we go after him?" Angel looked over at us, she looked like she did 14 years ago, small and innocent.

"No, if he was to leave let him, maybe he knows were Avi is and they can qt least keep each others backs, and until we figure out just how these chips work Max is going to be Avi and Skylar's target, so we investigate,l" he turned to Nudge, "I want you to hack into their database and get everything you can. I want to know everything" That's the thing I love about Fang, when I'm to in shock to be leader he sucks it up and takes control, not that I can't, I'm Maximum Ride, and I can do anything I put my mind to.

If I can save the world at 15 then I as sure as hell can find my daughter and her boyfriend and new flock member and get them back.

I was just in my mind, not thinking about anything or notice that Fang had remove my hand and was cleaning my wound.

I felt the sting of hydrogen peroxide and the. My world seem to click.

I looked around most of the flock was goon except for my mom, Ella and Iggy.

"The cut isn't deep. That's good." Fang sounded normal, but i saw the emotions in his eyes I FELT the emotions, like we were connected. This was a first, time I could actually FEEL what he felt, I mean I could always tell what he felt, but now I physically feel it.

I looked at Fang, he didn't notice anything weird.

_Maybe it's all in my head._

I gave q sigh, "Fang I'm fine, let's go downstairs and see what the rest of the flock is doing." I changed my mind, "actually can I talk to you alone?" the others got the message and left.

"Max what is it?" I could feel his anxiety, and his worry.

I closed the door and walked got to my bed and sat down, looking at the floor, "Fang I have something to say and something to say, which you want to hear first?" I looked up at him.

I concentrated and I felt confusion, major confusion.

He sat down next to me and looked at me.

Now that I thought about it Fang and I had really changed over the past 15 or so years.

For example I got more wise looking, my hair was more blonde, and was more mature and less hot headed.

Fang got surprisingly taller, he was about "6 '5" now his cheek bones are more defined, I finally got him to cut his hair shorter, he was more open with his emotions, kinda, and he to get more mature.

Iggy, like Fang was also taller, about "6'7" it was pretty scary. His hair was now more on the strawberry side of strawberry blonde, he was less of a sexist pig, key word here is less. His can see now, but you already knew that.

Nudge was taller, her face had lost all baby fat and had sharp cheek bones, her hair had also tamed itself and was long and sleek. In other words Nudge could pull off an African Queen, being majestic looking and all.

Gazzy had also lost all his baby fat, although he still had a baby cute face he was all man now. He wasn't so gassy anymore, and he now has muscle. Like Fang and Iggy muscles.

It's kinda scary.

Angel had shot up to almost my hight, maybe a few inches shorter. Her baby fat was gone, leaving an elegant young woman, her once bouncy curls are now loose curls the twist and turn to her waist. Her baby teeth are gone, and she looks mature.

We all looked mature but that is beside the point.

Then there was Avi. She to had grown in 15 years, she went from tiny tiny baby to a young adult. She was smart and independent. I miss her so much.

"Max what do you have to tell me?" oh RIGHT I was talking to Fang!

"Fang, this is going to sound weird, but can you feel what I'm feeling?" ok now he was really concerned.

"Um, what do you mean?" I sighed, maybe I had lost it, gone crazy, over the edge.

"Your amused why?" was he making fun of me? Did he think I was really crazy?

"Wow you really can feel me. Well I'm amused that no matter what, with all the cool things you can do all I can do is turn invisible" he felt kinda envious, Fang? Envious of us?

"Fang are you jealous that you can only turn invisible?" I mean it was cool turning invisible, I was always jealous, being able to disappear at free will like that, I was sorta envious myself.

"I know childish, but I can't help it." he gave me a sad smile.

"Well maybe you can feel what I'm feeling, your just not paying attention. Try sitting and concentrating" I gave him and encouraging smile.

"Yeah, ok" he sat down next to me and closed his eyes, trying to feel it.

Then I saw a smile spread across his face, "Your anxious, really anxious, and other things, but mostly anxious." his eyes snapped open and he turned to me smiling.

"See I told you" we gave each other smiles got up and headed downstairs to be with the rest of the flock.

**Avian's POV**

Holy crap!

It was around midnight when I heard his monotone thoughts, when I felt no emotion from Skylar's end of the bond.

Then I heard what he was thinking.

He was going to try to kill my mom.

I concentrated, he was jumping out a window!

And now he was flying, if I was right to the really deep pond a few miles ahead.

I jumped up and stripped my bed of it's blankets. I quickly ran down the stairs and out the door.

I didn't care that anyone woke up all I cared about Skylar!

I took off and flew to the lake, I was using my new power, the one I inherited from mom and flew as fast as I could to the lake that was about a good two miles away.

Using the bond I saw that Skylar had plunged himself into the water!

That idiot! Didn't he know it was flippen cold?

I flew as fast as I could, I was almost there! Skylar had just hit the bottom and was started to swim up.

I could almost see the body of water.

I was there I saw as Skylar pulled himself out of he water, and crawled to shore. I was about to break down. I flew to the waters edge.

My feet grazed the water and the combination of my wings and blankets made it sound like water swigging back and forth.

I stumbled my way over to Skylar. He was curled into a ball, shaking violently.

"Skylar!" I shrieked I clumsily draped the blankets over his shivering body.

His clothed were clinging to his body.

Shoot shoot shoot!

"Idiot don't you know you don't go swimming when it's this cold?" I asked him as I wrapped his shivering body and tried to carry him.

Unfortunately the key word here is _TRIED_.

I tried to carry him, but he was to heavy, plus the water, and then he fact that I was weak.

I couldn't do anything.

I started crying, " No Skylar, please don't die on me ok? I'll be right back, I'm going to build a fire and that's going to make you warm ok?" I moved my hand across his forehead and wiped away some hair that clung there. 

I scrambled to my feet and ran to the forest that surrounded the water.

I hurriedly grabbed dry twigs and sticks and found some rocks to start the fire.

I ran back and found Skylar, he shaking was worse.

I had to get him out of his clothes, they were keeping him soaked.

I stared the small fire and ran to Skylar, I ripped off he blanket and stared to remove his clothing.

After I got them all off, I put them next to the fire to warm us up.

I haven't even notice I was cold too.

I glanced at Skylar and his blanket.

_Well my body heat will warm him up most likely._

So I crawled to his side and pulled back the blanket and crawled inside.

He was so cold!

And I know what you pervs are thinking, and no this is NOT sexual it is purely survival 101.

I was simply keeping him ALIVE!

I had to get him out, I- I needed to get him to shelter not ground hard forest floor.

It had been a good 20 minutes his cloves should be dry by now.

I crawled out of the blanket and I bundled him up, got more wood and hen gathered his clones and put them an him.

He was still shivering, but he was running a fever.

Oh god I'm in deep poo.

I got his clothes on and wrapped the blanket around him. I started to pace.

_What do I do!_ I can't stay I could call Angel but then the flock would come.

I was going crazy what do I do!

Then I looked from the direction of the others house. And I saw a figure.

It was Damon.

He was right there and he landed next to he water.

"What the he'll do you think you doing!" what did he want?

"Damon you followed me?"

"Yeah I followed you after you left the house like that," he turned to Skylar, "and who's that your boyfriend?"

"Actually yes, now can you please help me! I have to get him help, he got himself hypothermia and I can't carry him I I'm just so worried about can you please help him?" I had tears in my eyes, hell I never thought I would be begging _DAMON_ for help.

"I should help him why?" damn him.

"I'll leave ok? I'll leave you and your family, I wont bug you anymore, just help him please!" I begged, I near to tears.

He thought about it. "Fine but the second he is in the house you leave," thank god.

"Fine, just help him"

He grunted and walked over and picked him up.

"He's got a fever, but he's shivering like a cat"

"Yeah, that's what happens when you get hyperthirmia, you feel cold but your run a fever. Make sure he get hit by the wind"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not stupid" he mumbled something else and flew off, I stayed behind and put out the fire and such and took off after Damon and Skylar.

They were pretty far away so I kicked it into high speed and caught up in no time.

I was trying to remember what grandma said about hyperthirmia, and what you should do when you get it.

Then I remembered something very important. Skylar has hypOthirmia not hypERthirmia!

"Damon! Cover him up! He has hypothermia not hyperthirmia! And use something to warm him up! He has to get warm!" he nodded and did as I asked, which shocked me a bit.

I couldn't stand the fact that we were miles away, that Skylar was getting worse and worse every second that we weren't somewhere warm and not windy!

I was starting to get antsy, if you can get antsy while flying.

But after what seemed like an eternity we finally made it fm the house that was needled I to the forest surrounded and cozy looking.

We landed and I ran to the door and opened it for Damon.

"Now leave" i bit my lip and nodded holding back the tears.

I just got him back and now I have to leave him again.

I turned to leave but before I took off I said, "Make sure he's wrapped in blankets and that you give him a hat, and make sure his toes don't fall off and make him eat and tell him I'm sorry and I love him" personally I can believe that I just spilled my guts out but to tell you the truth I really needed him to know this.

"Is that all princess or is there more to add to the list" he was still standing outside, in the cold.

"No." I replied

He have me an annoyed look and he walked inside and I took off.

My life used to be so easy, then Itex just had to go and ruin it. 

**A/N: OMG I'm Finished! Oh and that anonymous review with the swearing all I have to say is I like your enthusiasm! I no I don't update much but I'll try! So I guess all you guys have to do is review! Oh and thank for the people who DID review. :D**

Fly On


	29. Dreams

**A/N: hello! Thanks for the reviews! I am ALMOST got 30 chapters! It's shocks me that I got this far in so little time. Well not little time, but less then a year! So I guess this is chapter 29... Yeah. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like months...yeah in soooooooo sorry about that.**

****

Disclaimer: I do not have any possession of Maximum Ride. 

**Avian's POV**

I didn't really leave the house, I just couldn't.

I mean I just got him back, I can't leave him.

I also know I'm young and naive but he's my other half, my soul mate.

We are to lovebirds, but we aren't together, so we weren't singing. If you keep the two apart for to long they die.

I think I'm dying, on the inside.

I was clinging to a tree the bark leaving small cuts that stung, but that was ok, a's long as I got to see what they were all doing.

It seems the rest of Damon's family woke up.

Rachel looked like a worried hen, running around and worrying the way she was, I almost laughed.

Almost.

Dylan look really mad, he was yelling at Damon, and Damon yelled back.

And then there was Brooke and Xavier, running around looking for things and giving them to Rachel.

I at least could count on them to do what Skylar needed to live.

I looked at Skylar, he was really pale, shaking, and his lips were moving, I opened my mind to him trying to poke his brain, but he was sealed shut, like an ice wall was put up, blocking me out.

I silently cursed and tried harder to tear down the block he had on me.

With no luck what so ever.

I was so concentrated on breaking the barrier with Skylar that I didn't feel the pair of eyes on me.

It was Brooke, I froze when my eyes locked on hers, then I remembered me new found gift and used what I inherited from dad and blended into the surrounding areas.

It was so hard, not to run in and be by his side, to just sit here defenseless.

I didn't know what to do, I know I said that I would leave, but it was so HARD!

Were would I go? What would I eat? I know I have lived on the run for at least 2/3 of my life but that doesn't mean I know how to survive by myself.

Like all by myself, with no one.

That is dangerous, not hopeless,

I could do it.

I blew Skylar a kiss and silently took off, holding in the tears that threatened to spill.

I could do this!

I need to find Itex and MAKE them take this chip out!

Or I could disappear, but the flock would look for me, both of them.

But I couldn't let them find me.

I pushed my wings, willing them to take me to a place I knew I would be safe at.

The hawks nest.

I was almost there,

I flew for about another 30 minutes, not really paying attention to what was below me, or around me, all I could see was ahead, waiting at lake Mead, there was my temporary safe haven.

**Brooke's POV**

I woke to the front door opening violently and Damon's voice muttering something about 'him being so damn heavy' I lifted my head, my lanky thin carnal hair falling in my face.

I pulled back the warm plush sheets off the bed and walked out of my room, shivering a bit as my feet hit the cool wood floor and the breeze from the open door hit my long exposed legs and exposed arms.

Rubbing the goose-bumps that rose on my arms I tentatively walked to the door and saw what the ruckus was about.

Damon was at the door carrying a boy around he age of 16, the boy was shivering violently, his eyes closed, his dark hair slightly wet looking almost black.

"Damon, who is that?" I almost forgot about my chills and became worried about the boy, "what's he doing here?"

Damon was strong we all knew that, but he was having visible difficulty carrying the boy to a couch or flat suffice besides he floor, " how about you stop asking so many questions and you help me here?" he told me as he quite the weight of he boy in his arms.

I sighed and ran to Damon and closed the door and helped him get he boy to a couch.

He was sill shivering violently so I ran to get blankets, "Damon, get Rachel and Dylan!" I yelled from the closet were we kept all the extra blankets and first aid kit.

I heard Damon's heavy steps walk to Rachel and Dylan's room, I heard them talk and then the rushing of feet to the living room were the mystery boy lay shivering like a fish out of water.

I reached the living room with my bundle of blankets and first aid kit, by then Xavier walked in clearly awakened by or talking and the movement of feet.

"Whats going on?" he asked not seeing the boy.

"Xavier not right now, do me a favor and get me your and Damon's warmest clothes" Rachel told him.

"Wait of fucking minute! This loner is not getting any if my clothes!" I rolled my eyes, girl.

"Damon we don't have time for one of your hissy-fits, now man up and help us save this boys life, Xavier go" Dylan told them.

Damon's eyes hardened but he said nothing while Xavier ran to the room he shared with Damon to find something warm.

"He has hypothermia" Rachel said.

Rachel was always a good person to have when someone was sick, she smart like that, I mean she was one of them at one point.

Sure now she has wings, but she wasn't born with them like we were. She used to work alongside Itex as a scientist, at first they would just keep her in research, you know just handled the paperwork, never seeing the experiments.

When they thought if was the "right time" they but her in experimentation.

But when she say what was happening she refuse to do anything and threatened to go public.

They didn't like that very much.

To keep her in there sight, and as punishment they made her one of the experiments, that's when Dylan, Xavier and I were first captured.

We meet and she promised once her, as the evil scientist put it, "improvements" were done she would help us escape.

She kept her promise, the day before they would have taken out her vocal cords so that they could "permanent silence her" we busted out.

She and Dylan fell in love.

She tells us she never regrets the decision to betray Itex, the only regret she has is that she helped them at one point.

A few months later Damon joined our family.

And now this boy was here.

Rachel took take of everything, with Dylan's occasional help, Damon, Xavier and I just stood in the sidelines and get what we were told to do bustling around the body.

At first my attention was all on the boy, but then I felt a presence in the trees outside.

The trees whispered, 'bird, strange bird' they usually said that when one of us was on a tree.

I looked over to the trees that seemed to be whispering that.

I saw nothing.

I kept searching, not finding, but then I saw a branch move and it's pine needles ruffle, like wind past though, but the rest of the trees lay still, unmoved.

I walked to the window, searching the sky's.

"Brooke what is it?" Dylan called to me.

"I don't know, I thought I saw something in the trees, I mean they kept saying 'bird, strange bird' and they usually only say that when one of us is in one, but I don't see anyone", then it hit me.

I ran to the spare bedroom, the bedroom that Avian was supposed to be in.

I opened the door to find the the bed was ripped of it's blankets, the blankets that were now surrounding the boy.

Slowly the pieces started to fall into place.

All but one.

I walked back, my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Damon?" I questioned.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Where's Avian? And how did you find this boy?"

His face hardened, his lip turned into a tight line, his eyes narrowed, glinting with a flame of challenge.

"She left. I found him with her when I followed her after she stormed out last night" he told me in a hard voice.

"What do you mean 'she left'" Dylan questioned.

"Exactly what I said, she's gone" he dragged out the words she's gone.

"Damon don't tell me you did something stupid again!" we were all looking at Damon, but Rachel she was concentrating on the boy.

"Look you guys, she's bad for the flock, she has a chip in her brain that can control her, she probably works for the white coats, she told me that if I got him here and took care of him that she would leave, so I took it." he crossed his arms.

I looked back at the spot on the tree were there had been a strange bird.

That was Avian, was it not?

I walked up to Damon looked him in the eyes, gave him a sweet smile and gave him my best right hook to the jaw.

He stumbled backwards and rubbed his jaw while looking at me, "Damon I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were that stupid, this is probably her boyfriend or brother and she let him replaced her! Now she's out there alone, remember the first time we saw her? Crumbled and broken! Now she has no one to help her! She can go home because he target is her own mom, how would you feel if that was you? We could have helped her! Now Itex is probably going to capture her and she is going to become another pawn in there evil plans! Don't you see what the hell you did?" I was seething in anger, my nostrils flaring, hands in fists.

"Hey, calm down Brooke." I felt a heavy hand on my left shoulder.

I looked up at Xavier smiling down at me, I nodded and turned back to the boy an the table.

Be was shivering, but also struggling, like he has somewhere to be and couldn't get there.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, we'll help you find her, we'll help you find Avi. That's why your here right? To find Avi? Well we will help, now rest, so you can get stronger and find Avi." I hi k he heard me because his trashing stopped and his shivers were left.

"Good job honey, that's what he needed to hear, now go get some rags, get it wet a bit wet and put it into a zip-lock bag, then put it into the microwave for a good 45 seconds. Then bring it back ok?" I nodded and left doing as she said.

I brought it back and Rachel trapped it around another towel and set it over his hat covered head.

The hat was Xavier's idea, you know 'cause most of your body heat leaves thought your head, so we gave him a hat!

"Ok, now everyone back to sleep, Rachel and I will will take care of the boy." he looked pointedly at Damon, " we will talk tomorrow" he grumbled something under his breath and walked off with Xavier, I followed to my to my room and shuffled to my bed, barring myself under the covers and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow. 

**}]i[{**

The sun streamed through the window, reminding me that it's a new day.

I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the sun on my face and the warmth of my blanket, the events of yesterday not yet reaching my brain.

Remember, sometimes ignorance is bliss.

Once the events finally did reach my mind I woke up to check on the boy, but what I found shocked me.

The boy was fine, breathing fine and color returned to his face, what surprised me was that it wasn't Dylan or Rachel at his side but Damon.

Huh, seems like we got to him, cool.

"Well I'll be damned" Xavier's deep voice boomed behind me.

"I know right?" I rubbed the back of my head on wonder, " I guess we made him feel really guilty last night, oops" I smiled and took off a blanket from the boy and draped it over Damon's body.

Xavier and I were just leaving when whimper and say Avi.

You know what they say if whimper on the outside your screaming on the inside. We walked over and I started to gently shake his shoulder, "Hey kid, wake up, it's a nightmare" maybe he was better to wake up, hopefully.

**Skylar's POV**

I saw her.

I found her I found Avi.

Well she found me, but she always looked so worried, her face was in an expression that reminded me of the doctors we watched on tv.

Strange.

But she kept disappearing, her face appearing and disappearing from my view, I didn't get it! All I know is that Avi is here and I'm cold, super, super cold.

Everything is very sketchy, I remember laying next to Avi, being carried, seeing a strange man, entering a strange house with strange people, strange voices, and smell.

But nothing was familiar anymore, I recognized nothing, hell I don't even remember why I'm so cold.

Ah, the mysteries of life.

I really have to stop shaking!

It's kinda annoying.

I was concentrating on my dream.

_Avi was there, she was wearing an old medieval red dress that had a large skirts that floated around her like water when she walked, the edges of the skirt, corset, and sleeves were embroidered with gold thread and ribbon, the top of the corset cuts off in a straight line showing, off her breast, the sleeves were cut off and off shoulder, and right at the end of her elbow the sleeves bellowed into gold fabric that ended a bit past her wrist._

She wore a golden necklace and golden colored slippers. Her Long black hair was curled, and a small golden tiara with red rubies adorning it sat on her head.

She was giggling, and she stared to run, I ran after her, in my black pants, long sleeve deep red v- neck shirt with a long sleeved black jacket, a thick leather belt around my waist.

Everything was in slow motion, Avi was always in front of me always out of reach, her hands grabbing her skirt as she ran, laughing, looking back at me every so often.

We ran in a maze, covered in roses as bright as her dress, the sky was a bright blue, the grass green and luscious. I called out her name, but she just laughed and kept running, I ran faster, then the sun clouded, the sky darkening, the roses stared to wilt, and die.

The hedges that were once green luscious and covered in roses was now covered in thorns, till finally the wall between us started to close off.

AVI! I yelled after her.

I saw a flash of white, and Avi screaming.

"Hey kid, wake up, it's a nightmare" I heard in the back of my head, I felt a bit of shaking, and my eyes slowly opened, to look into hazel eyes.

I blinked and looked at my surroundings, strange house, blankets piled a mile high towering over me, keeping me nice and toasty.

If it were up to me, I would have ran out of there in a second, but I was to weak and tired to do anything, so I just closed my eyes again and thought about the dream, it means something, I know it.

I means that Avi is in danger, and I have to save her, but like in the dream I'm always 1 step behind.

This time I closed my eyes and truly fell into a slumber of pure darkness. 

**A/N: OMG I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! Its pretty long, not to long, but its longer than most of my other chapters, but that took me like FOREVER to do, I got writers block, so I took forever, oh here are Avi and Skylar's outfits! I bet you want to see what those look like, not that I didn't do a DAMN good job at describing, that that I did TO much of a good job describing Skylar... oh well here they are!**

**Avian's Dress: /blog/media/blogs/redhotbrides/Disney/Now_and_**

Skylar's Outfit: .

**Sigh! God it's feels so good to get it done! I changed my writing style a bit to include more DETAIL! so click the little blue button on the bottom and...**

Review, Review, Review, Review, Review  
Review, Review, Review, Review  
Review, Review, Review  
Review, Review  
Review

Fly On.


	30. We Can't Be Stopped

**A/N: HAPPY 4th OF JULY! ok here's an update for the holiday! Oh and a quick btw IM ALIVE PEOPLE! HAVE NO FEAR THE AUTHOR US HERE! in soo sorry it took me to update but...OMG! I have completed 30 FLIPPEN CHAPTERS! of course I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter, which is sad really, but I'm not going to dwell on that, I'm going to look at the positive (which is hard right now) and think about the people that DO review. So thanks all you that do. Um I hope that this is a good chapter, I know it's all a tad bit depressing but that's kinda were it went, or how I feel "/ well anyways...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride 

**Nudge's POV**

Great, this is just great, not only did we lose Avi, but now Skylar too! And both are trying to kill Max, this just confuses me! I mean I get it if Itex sends erasers, flyboys, AND m-geeks all at the same time, but they took children, but not just any child, Noooo that would have been to easy, it was Avi, Max and Fang's DAUGHTER!

Then they had poor Skylar, an innocent guy that just so happens to be Avi's boyfriend!

I just wanna go up to the director of Itex and give them a piece of my mind! (A/N: I know, Nudge is a bit hostile and not blabbering, but remember this is in her mind, just wanted to tell you guys)

And now Max is in shambles! And Fang is talking even less than he usually does, which means he only talks to Max, or gives us commands when Max can't, or Iggy or Angel do.

Everything was just too messed up!

Iggy never stopped cooking, ok so that wasn't such a bad thing, but still, Gazzy was CONSTANTLY making new bombs, Angel was just laying there, probably listening to all our minds, trying to make sense of it all, Ella was reading everything she could get her hands on, Max and Fang were making constant plans on how we would find Avi and even Skylar, Dr. M became a work-alcoholic, even total, Akila, and the pups were effected, mopping around.

Then there's me, well I didn't take it so well either, I been on the computer hacking in everything and anything that supported ,founded or had any single relation with Itex I was there finding out why and how, seeing if they had anything.

The thing that frustrated me was The fact that I have been on for like an entire 30 minutes and I haven't found Itex's mainstream.

It's like it's been completely erased from he Internet database, but if here's anything I'll find it because I own Max and Fang that much.

The good part is that I did find out what hair, skin, and any other think that involved Itex was, so I would not be using just because I wanna to I decided to cheer up Max, and I knew how.

I left my computer, feeling that stream of information and knowledge behind as my fingers got off the key board.

I walked up to Max and Fang's room knocking and then waiting.

I heard the soft "come in" and slowly entered.

Max and Fang were curled up on the bed, Max under Fang's chin, his arms holder her together, it was so cute!

I sat in front of them, on the carpet, crossing my legs and looking at Max.

"Hey, Max, I know I can't cheer you up, I mean I don't want to because that means I think whats happening is fine, and keys not, but I was on he computer you know? Looking up everything so can, and I was on this one website right? Well it had all this stuff that was made by Itex right? An a BUNCH of my make up is made by them, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and help me destroy it all! And we could even ask Iggy and Gazzy to make so pretty bombs with them you know? I mean you don't have to come but since you always hated makeup I thought it would make you smile if you could destroy some of it. Even though I really don't want to I mean o love my makeup and all but it will be TOTALY worth it if you smile again. Oh and Fang you can come too!-" I put a smile on my face and held my breath, waiting for her answer.

They looked at each other, doing that thing were they talk with their eyes, I always thought that was so romantic!

After what seemed like FOREVER max turned to me with a small smile, "sure Nudge, I'd love to help" I smiled, I know it's a hard time for everyone, but if we want to find Avi faster we have to keep our spirits up, or we won't see what's in from of us.

We got up and walked to Angel's, Avi and my room and walked to our make up.

Max and Fang awkwardly stood there, looking at Avi's bed.

You see our room was divided, there was a bunk bed, Angel on bottom Avi on top, then on the other side of the room on the opposite wall is my bed. Since we all have different personalities we decided that the wall by our beds would be that "our wall" Angel got the wall by the door since she had the bottom bunk and had less space.

Angel's area was a soft blue, with white cloud-like shapes, like a sky, it was really peaceful, she said it was a way for us to always be with the sky.

Personally I thought it was AWSOME.

My wall was hot pink, with very cute and artistic black designs around, the walls were also filled with drawings of the clothes I have been draining for the flock specifically, you know so that we could be stylish and ready to fly at any second. I had designs for every single person, and their style.

Then there was Avi's wall, she completely dominated her wall and the roof over her bed with red and black drawings that's she did over time. Some of her name, roses, of our family, swirls, and things that were just random.

Max and Fang were looking at it, her bed messed up and some if her clothes thrown over the side.

I gathered the make up with the Itex logo that I never noticed before an headed back over to Max and Fang.

"Dont worry you guys we'll find them, I mean when have we ever gone on a mission and failed, I mean Max you saved the world, if you can do that before the age of 16 I think we can find Avi and Skylar and take that chip out of their brain and take down Itex, I mean right now I have a feeling that were going to get unexpected help, and in the end it will all turn out ok. So smile a bit, were not asking you to forget her were just asking for that fearless I-don't-take-crap-from-anyone leader that can do anything she sets her mind to. and no I haven't forgotten you, we want the old Fang, the look-at-me funny-and-I'll-beat-your-head-in-look, I mean, we NEVER hear you talk, and let me tell you something that's saying something, I mean we were all debating on whether or not bleaching all your clothes white, just to see if you would yell at us, or beat us or something!"

"She's right you know, you guys have been all depressed, and it's not like we aren't either I mean Avi's my niece, I want to hurt who's hurting her just as much as you two do, but we can't do that if all you guys are doing are moping around" Iggy was leaning against the door, his arms crossed over his chest and his no longer clouded but piercing blue eyes looked at us, his strawberry blonde hair longer, covering his eyes.

"Yeah Max, think what Avi would say right now, she would properly run up to you two hug you, say I love you, give you two a sweet smile and start yelling at you" Angel appeared behind Iggy and Gazzy behind her.

"What the heck are you guys moping around for!" Gazzy said using Avi's voice, "your supposed to get your sorry butts up and HELP me! So hurry up and let's GO!" Gazzy had a small sad smile on his lips, so did everyone else.

Max has small tears down her face, but her eyes held that spark that she always got when she had a plan.

I glanced to Angel and she simply nodded her head a bit.

I smiled and walked to Iggy, "so what do you say Iggster? You got this?" I smiles brightly up at my brother.

"Yeah Nudge," he turned to Gazzy, "let's go make some fireworks!" Gazzy grinned like he hadn't in a long time and those two pyro's left.

I turned to Fang and Max, they were looking at Avi's things, when she spoke.

"Angel could you get a hold of total?" WHAAAAAT?

No offense but that was one of the most random questions, I mean how was Total going to help us find Avi?

"Max? I don't get it," Angels face was confused her brows furrowed. Wow if angel doesn't even know that Max I thinking then Max must be hiding it good.

Now that I think of it everyone be it Max was confused, they kind of just looked at Max.

"just do it trust me" she had that twinkle in her eye, the old Max was back.

They saw it too, "Ok Max I trust you, just give me a minute" her eyes kinda glazed over and we were silent.

"Max I can't find him, Akila or the pups" well things were just going great.

"Keep trying sweetie" while Angle did that Max and Fang were talking with their eyes again, until Gazzy and Iggy burst through the door with bombs and fireworks.

"You guys we present you with fireworks and bombs!" the look on their faces suggested that they were kids not adults, but really that's what this family needs right now, fun.

"Yeah come on you guys let's go look what they created this time, I mean really if they did amazing thing as teens imagine the fireworks that created now?" I smiled brightly, trying to keep the mood light.

"Nudge's right, let's go" I looked at Angel and smiled.

Reluctantly we all when outside and flew to he roof, the trees surrounding of little cabin, ok not small, but homey, and watch as Iggy and Gazzy set up the first round of fire works.

They lit them and ran a good 10 feet and looked up at the sky, what we saw wasn't any ordinary firework but a word, in big red letters was the first work, WE.

They set up the next round, this time the letters were and electric blue that said CAN'T.

As they set up another round the third, in purple letters was the word, BE.

And the last round of fireworks in vibrate pinks, purples, browns, blues, whites, and even a sparkly black, was the word STOPPED.

We can't be stopped.

Gazzy and Iggy are genius.

I got up and cheered, screaming "Damn right you guys, DAMN RIGHT!" then I realized a tad bit to seen that is said the word 'damn' in a sentence not refuting to the beaver.

I stopped and looked at Max, suddenly afraid. I bit my lip and then the unexpected happen.

She laughed.

We all just kinda looked at her, even Fang's usual look was different, kinda shocked per say.

Her laughter grew till tears were streaming down her face, "God Nudge! Your FACE! that...that was p-p-priceless! And the rest of you! Your faces are priceless!"

Then Fang stared laughing, like a REAL laugh! And let me tell you it sounded nice.

When I think about it if you listen to the combination of Max and Fangs laughter it sounds like music, I'm still kind of in shock, this is more or less the first time that I have ever heard Fang laugh, if you don't count that one time we were captured then feed bird feed.

Now that was a good day, well besides the fact that the were trying to auction us off as weapons.

Hmm now that think about it that's not really a good day.

Oh yeah back to my original train of thought.

So Max and Fang were laughing hysterical.

"Max! S-s-stop being... So, HAPPY" Fang laughed slashed yelled at Max.

What? What did max being happy have to do with Fang laughing?

"Fine!" Max laughed back, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Finally both stopped.

I was so concentrated on what those two were doing I didn't realize Iggy and Gazzy were back.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Iggy asked looking at the two like they have grown two heads.

"yeah you guys what was that?" I was severely confused.

Fang turned to Max with a glare, "If this is how it's always going to be I want out" he said with annoyance.

"Hey its not my fault I like to express my feelings" Max retorted, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Max care to tell us what's going on?" Gazzy asked.

"Oh yeah, sure, me and Fang have a new power!"

Wow that was unexpected... No fair, I mean I want a new power! All I got is my magical power to be good at computers, yeah! I mean that makes me feel like a nerd! Not that being a nerd is bad, that just means I'm a cute nerd, but why can't I have a power that Involves color, or music? No FASHION! but what power would use fashion? I can't think of any right now, OH NO! the power to invent anything! Hmm, that's more of an Iggy power, or Gazzy power... Oh well maybe I'll get a new one soon!

"but Max how can the two of you share one power?" Angel asked confused, but it's a good question.

"I don't know angel, we just do" coooool!

"Max I've got news on our problem" really?

"Really? What is it?" Fang asks.

"Well I found Skylar, but he got sick, and apparently he was with Avi, but not anymore, he's with, someone else" Angel looked Max in he eye.

"Oh! Who? Spill the beans and get the popcorn! This drama is getting good!" wow Iggy what a line.

"It's ok Angel you can tell me." Max said carefully.

"Max he's with Dylan." Angel said carefully.

He's still alive?

"Apparently he has his own flock now, Avi was staying with them and now Skylar's there, and she's not, I think we need to meet up with them and you no raise our chances of finding Avi." Angel said with hope.

"Max I think we should have a vote" I impute.

"Yeah that the best idea, ok all in favor of going to meet up with Dylan and go find Avi raise there hand." we all did, even Fang.

"Well now that the vote is unanamuse let sit the road, err sky" came a voice from the doorway leading to the roof.

"Ella?" Iggy said and ran over to her, "what are you doing here? And what's this about coming with us? I don't think so, you stay here and hold down the fort, or go hide in some bomb bunker away from danger" Iggy told here while he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Max added.

"You guys are all hypocrites I mean this is my niece were talking about, and I'm not a little kid, I can defend mused you know." she said proudly.

"Oh really? How?" Gazzy challenged.

Ella raised an eyebrow, "I'm a second degree black belt in karate and kick boxing, and I can use this cool thing called a iron fan, it's like Japaneses or Chinese, its used to block in hand-to-hand combat, and can also be used on he offense, not to mention I can shoot a handgun and sniper with scary accuracy." she said, wow impressive.

"That is so hot" Iggy told her, she blushed and smiled.

"No I'm not having it, no, I mean were going to be flying, how will you keep up?" Max challenged.

"Iggy will carry me and Fang and Gazzy can care my guns" she skilled triumphantly.

"You know how I feel about guns" he shot back.

"You know how I feel about safety"

"And guns are safe?" Max yelled back.

"Hey, I'm bring a gun to a gun fight, plus wit my sniper I can take out people without even being there, and I can hold my own in a fight, I'm not weak like I use to be, and don't you try and reason with me because you know I'm right!" Ella yelled back.

"Fine, but you will only use the guns if you have to, now show me this 'iron fan'" Ella skilled and pulled out a fan that look so pretty it couldn't be used for violence.

"Now Gazzy grab that stick and try and hit me"

Gazzy did as he was told and we watched in amazement as he failed to touch her.

"Max I w at one of those" Angel said in wonder.

"Max how come Ella can use a gun but we can't?"Fang asked.

"Because." was her answer, Fang said something under his breath and crossed his arms.

I walked over to Angel and smiled.

"Well seems like my plan worked" I told her.

"Yeah now we go save Avi" she said

"Yeah, just like old time huh?"

"Yeah, like the golden days"

"Everyone! Go get packed! Only essentials ! We leave in one hour!" I smiled and walked to my room to pack, Ella followed Iggy to his and Gazzy's room.

It was like when we were younger, well except for the fact that this was our house and well this was our stuff.

I packed my large hiking backpack, filling it with warm clothes, light clothes, medicine, toothbrush and past, um, "woman's inessentials" non-perishable food, hair brush, oh and iPod with charger (not completely a necessity put it get boring at times.) jacket, shoes, socks, underwear, bra, rope, pocket knife, matches, and the spoons and forks! Oh and I bit of makeup, and of course my laptop, Fangs not the only one, plus I got the brains to hack into into everything.

I also brought a mirror, and this cool shirt that Max's mom had made with some of her connections.

They were these shirts that we put on and it mad it look like we didn't have wings.

They were the exact same color as our skin, and it looked like it was our skin, we all had one, it made life easy if we had to travel in populated areas when it was really hot.

I chatted with Angel while I got packs.

"Hey Angel, do you think that we should take some things for Avi, you know in case we find her?" I looked over at Avis stuff, all her clothes.

"Yeah I think we should." we smiled at packed some things for her.

We all met downstairs.

Ella was all packed, light of course, I mean Iggy isn't that strong, and Gazzy and Fang had one extra bag each,probably Ella's guns, it was strange to think that Ella could shoot a gun, but cool at the same time, hmm maybe she could teach me.

"Ok you guys, you know the drill, and Ella, keep the mask with you at all times, because were going to be flying high, and you know your lungs cant take being up that high, so you know, and Iggy, you drop her I kill you."

"Oh yeah because I would drop my girlfriend" that made me feel lonely, but happy at the same time.

"Ok left get out of here and find Avi" Max said.

That was the official start of he beginning. 

**A/N: YEAH! Max is back in high spirits! And Ella is all awesome with her guns and marshal arts! Ok so I updated you review, its only fair!**

**So yeah review**

**Fly On.**


	31. Surrender

**A/N: Hi again it time that I update once more! And I got a bunch of REVIEWS! that makes me SO HAPPY! I also want to say that today is the LAST DAY OF SUMMER! meaning tomorrow is the first day of school! Wish me luck! Ha but I get to see all my friends so that's good.**

**And I would like to comment on some...**

KTrevo: hey I take no offense, I mean at school I'm known as the worst speller and mistake maker. So I'm use to it, I hope the mistakes didn't make the chapter too hard to read, I'll try harder when I re-read my stuff, but I hope you at least enjoyed the chapter (:

IJ: I'm glad you like the story! I'll update sooner then later and I will capture Avi, just not so fast, I got to make it suspenseful you know, or else HOW am I going to keep all you people interested! So keep reading and see how Avian gets through all this!

So here is, you know the actual story! And review! You know you want to! But you know you don't have to but you should. Hmmm, oh btw if any of you guys think of of things you want to go into the story to make it better just email or pm me! Now here's my chappie that took me forever to do!

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Maximum Ride it's story, or it's characters.

-  


**Max POV**

We have been flying for a good day and a half by now, only stopping around 4 maybe 5 times for food, rest and potty breaks, Iggy was looking tired, and Fang and Gazzy looked fine, and profoundly refused my help when I asked if thy wanted me to carry anything.

"Okay you guys I see a town let's head down!"I yell Yo the rest of they flock.

Now that were all gown up we don't complain as much but we still need to get the calories that we need to be able to get the the place were Angel feels Skylar's mind.

We find the nearest forest/swamp thing and hide all of packs and weapons, then we fly closer to the actual town and to the local fast-food joint.

As we ate our huge order of multiple burgers, fries, shakes, sodas, and assorted desserts we finally got our things and took off.

To tell you the truth there wasn't much talking done, of course Ella and Iggy spoke, Fang and i did to, and the other three spoke amongst themselves.

Time really flew for me, I wasn't paying much attention to anything, just flying, enjoying that blissful feeling.

Until I looked ahead of us and I saw the sky and he way that the atmosphere was changing from cool and relaxing to humid and hostile.

"Everyone! We have to get to the ground and find shelter! I don't like what's up ahead! It might start a tornado! So head down now!" they shouted their response and we started flying down to the ground were we could find a ditch or abandoned building to hide in.

"Max! Check that out!" Angel yelled to me, I turned to her and looked to were she pointed, following the direction she pointed I saw a run down little shack, the windows blown out and the roof badly hanging on, the shack itself looked like I could hold a small family of three, but by the looks of the so called yard, which was overuned by long grass and weeds, it looked abandoned, and our new safe haven.

We all ran down the hill on which we stood on and ran to the shack-like home.

We ripped the door open and ran in, almost falling through some rotting pieces of floor board and gabbing onto something to hold on to while I reached into my backpack to grab my small radio.

Turning it on we all held out breaths, listening to the static, till final a voice come on, "...find shelter, and stay away from windows, go into you basement, and if you don't have one go to a closet or bathroom. If you live in a trailer please evacuate imidiatly and seek an appropriate shelter. This is a tornado warning, seek appropriate shelter." I turned off the radio and put it away, then turned to the flock.

"Well I always wanted to see the inside of a tornado" Iggy says sarcastically from were he sits, his arms protectively around Ella, who is looking a bit pale.

Crap! I flew us right into a tornado!

This is all my fault! If I had just payed attention to what was going on! Maybe I would have seen this coming! The others mushy have felt it and I didn't notice anything!

I need to throw something I grabbed under the table, about to flip it over when I noticed something.

The table didn't move. All that happen was a creaking sound coming from the floor boards.

The table was nailed to the ground.

Oh course it was also nailed to the floor but there were extending rods that where in the ground itself.

Now wasn't really the time to wonder why the hell these things were nailed to the ground beneath the house right now the priority was to survive, I looked around, then finally made the desition everyone else already seemed to agree to.

They already had their ropes out and were starting to tie it around themselves and the the table, Iggy ties his rope around Ella and himself then tied them around a leg of the table. Iggy and Ella then wrapped their legs and arms around the leg that they were tied against, holding on for dear life.

The wind outside was picking up, and the rest of us followed Ella and Iggy and tied ourselves to the table, Fang was behind me, and Gazzy had his own leg while Angel and Nudge shared one.

The small rundown cabin/shack wasn't built well and a lot of wind was making it hard to hear what we were trying to say, so I yelled, "You guys! Give me the extra rope! I'll tie us together!"they nodded and through me the extra rope.

I grabbed the rope and tied it, the knots were complicated and after we got through this it would take a hell of a lot of time to untangle ourselves, I am refusing to cut any rope, we might need it later, not that we ever did, but you never know.

Out side the wind picked up yo wing-ripping-speed and I thought I saw a funnel forming in the clouds.

Great not only did I fly us into a storm I flew us directly to the danger.

The shack was now shaking violently, it was like a huge hand was grabbing the shack and shook it.

Slowly as time passes the roof was ripped off, and the wind was whipping our hair around, the air was humid, and it raged around in the shack, The sound of the roof, walls and even some of the furniture that wasn't nailed made chilling blood curdling screeeeeeches.

If it weren't for the fact that I was holding on for dear life I would have covered me ears.

I think I heard someone scream, but it was lost in the terrifying winds.

I opened my eyes and saw that very slowly the table on Angel and Nudge's side was lifting, I quickly grabbed the rope holding on to it, just in case they flew away.

Fang's face was pressed into my neck, his arms wrapped around me and the table, usually I don't like feeling hopeless, but I guess this was an exception.

I kept my eyes shut, and after a good ten more minutes the wind died out, leaving a humid atmosphere.

My body was tense, I felt like if I moved I would break, like I was molded into this position.

I think the rest of the flock felt the same way because no one seemed to move.

"Well that was enjoyable" Iggy said, starting to fumble with the rope, we made noises of acknowledgment and started u ting ourselves as well.

Once we were all untangled we stood and stretched, taking out the kinks in out back.

"Okay, I say we take five, pack up, and head out, so go to the bathroom now because we need to make up for last time" the nodded and left leaving Fang and I alone.

I was rubbing the back of my neck, when fang came behind me and massaged it.

"thanks Fang"

"Welcome"

I checked my watch every so often, but time seemed to hate me as it continued to move at snails pace.

"Max, relax, we'll find her, I know we will, no matter what we have to do we will find Avian ok?" he always knew what to say.

"Yeah you right"

"I always am" I turned around and punched him lightly on the shoulder before heading outside to gather the others.

}]I[{

**Avian's POV**

I sat on a branch, looking over the surrounding area.

"What do I do?" I asked the wind.

I couldn't think of a way to fight it, no matter what I thought of, someone always got hurt in the end.

I could only think of one real solution.

And that's turning myself in.

I didn't want to do it really i didn't, but I could think of another way to stop the madness.

I closed my eyes, bowed my head, allowing my black bangs to cover my eyes, and clutch the tree batch and awol a few tears to fall.

This was it my last few minutes of freedom before I turn myself in.

I looked at the sun, the sky, the freedom, "I'm going to miss you" I whispered.

Maybe this was a bad idea and I had lost it, and I would wake up any minute to find it was all a dream.

But life isn't that kind.

Taking a deep breath I said,"If your listening to me right now, I want to say that I surrender, take me in" and with that I blacked out and fell backwards out of my tree.

Top secret location: Jeb's POV

"She did what?" I asked the man at the computer that told me some shocking news.

"I said she surrendered sir" this isn't right! She shouldn't have surrendered what the heck is she thing!

I pursed my lips and stood, fixed my glasses and put my hands behind my back, and walked out of the room.

I walked down the white halls and to the office at the end of the hallway.

I owned the door to revile Bridget, looking over some paperwork.

"What is it Jeb?" she asked me in an irritated voice.

"She surrender" I said simply. This caught her attention.

"Really? This makes life easy, if only the ready of the flock was this cooperative, well none the less is someone going to pick it up?" I grounded my teeth but said nothing.

"Yes I sent a chopper with two erasers."

"Good you may leave" I nodded my head and left her office.

How dare she call my granddaughter an it!

**A/N: okay I finished it! Yay! And Jeb doesn't like Bridget! What could it mean? Is the suspense to know what he's up to building? I hope so! I'm sorry that you know it was really short but I cant seem to make them very long, and that kinda irritates me... ill try making the next one longer!**

**Now this is my last chapter of Summer 2011, so I hope you liked it!**

**Now review and tell me what you think!**

Fly On.  



	32. Catching Up

**A/N: HI! In update for my fans! haha I hope you enjoy this it may seem bad but im working on the kinks, so bear with me, oh and hopefully my writing has gotten better. So dont hate me for not updating recently I have been busy with my other stories, plus I felt uninspired, but here I am again! I hope you enjoy read and REVIEW of course that is the most imprtant one reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**ON TO CHAPTER 32!**

**Bridget's POV**

what a stupid girl, but then again she does make my life that much more easy.

I silently wondered what she was thinking, what she expected to accomplish.

I don't care, I have her and I will use her to kill Maximum Ride, the only thing we have to do now is get the boy, my duo isn't a duo without having two people.

I sighed and contented myself with the fact that I had the brat, there was so much I had to do, so many plans to preform, so much to do in so little time.

The only problem now was Jeb, I think he's going soft, and this job can have people who are soft, and Jeb is defenatly in the way, I'll keep an eye out for him now, but her better watch out, because no one messed with me and gets away with it.

**Max's POV**

We have once again been flying for god know how long and I had Angel scanning the area for Skylar or Dylan or anyone really.

Were were getting now were and I was beginning to lose hope, and that would not have been good, because right now I can't afford to be hopeless, because hopeless means useless and I was NOT useless.

I was searching the dense woods below, seeing if I could see anything, maybe if I use hyper-speed I can find something faster, then Angle's voice came rushing to me.

"I got something! I think its Dylan!" I have never been so happy her hear that name in my life.

"Where!" Shouted Fang.

"Down there! Follow me!" then she took a sharp dive down and we all followed super anxious to see if Dylan was in fact there, and maybe even Avi.

The trees were thick so it took effort to go through them, and Iggy seemed to be having a pretty fun time, as was Ella.

Once we were all on the ground I look for Fang, walked up to him and grabbed his hand, then we all walked to the small cabin the the middle of the fortes, but before we could do anything the door opened and out came five figures.

The Flock imitatively recognized Dylan, but the others were new to us, there were two girls and two boys.

I wonder if they have wings.

"I think you know why were here" I called out to Dylan.

"I do, and I sorry, but she was here, then managed to get out, we tried looking for her, we even tried to help her, be she is as stubborn as both of you two" he said referring to Fang and I, "But she did bring Skylar" 

so he was here.

"Can I see him?" my head snapped back to Angel.

"Of course, come with me" Said the woman next to Dylan, and angle followed her.

Once they disappeared Dylan said, "Well Max we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes we do indeed" and then we followed them inside the house without another word.

* * *

**A/N: YES! Another chapter! Short but I just wanted to catch up people in whats happening to the people, and yes I know I didn't mention Skylar or Avi much!**

**So yes this was s filler, REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


End file.
